From Little Flame to Raging Fire
by BJXCBFOREVER
Summary: Third Special Story. We all know Maverick, hero to Halloween Town and guardian to its people. This is the tale of Maverick, from when his mother meets the Pumpkin King, to his death at the fangs of a spider. Maverick's life story. Read the series first.
1. Prologue

From Little Flame to Raging Fire

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**Read the author's note afterwards, please. It's important.**

Prologue

You walk along the winding pathway. You had gone to this place not so long ago and you are happy that you have returned. You wait for the voice to begin another tale. Staring at all of the trees, you hear the familiar voice again. While it talks, you look at the doors once more.

_T'was a long time ago, longer now then it seems,_

_In a place that, perhaps, you have seen in your dreams,_

The first door has a red present on it, decorated with stars and it makes you think of fireworks.

The next, has a dark red heart on it and it makes you think of love and affection.

_For the story that you are about to be told,_

_Is possibly centuries old,_

The next, has a forest green shamrock on it, and you think of little green men with ginger beards.

The one after that is a large egg, decorated with pink, white, yellow and blue and makes you think of rabbits and chocolate.

_Now, you've probably wondered where the sorcerer, Maverick, came from,_

_If you haven't, I'd say it's time you begun, _

_For this story will tell you how Maverick grew into the hero he is today,_

The one after that is a carving of a turkey, and it makes you think of a certain sorcerer's love of food.

The next one, is one you recognize straight away. It is the door a certain king used to enter the land of winter, presents and joy.

_And know Maverick's mighty yet fun tale,_

_Will make you smile and laugh without fail,_

_However, once, a calamity ever so great,_

_Occurred when the mighty Halloween clock struck eight._

And the next, is the door to the land where all things scary are. It is the door to the land, where Maverick, Jack and Cobweb live. You went there in the last tale and, as the door to this place opens, you know you are going there once more. A strong wind pulls you in, and the door slams shut behind you.

You fall into the darkness, which pulls you into a brand new story…

…

Author's note:

Me + Mav: Yay! From Little Flame to Raging Fire has begun!

Me: **Now, as excited for this story as I am, I'm also a little worried. **

Mav: **Aw, why J?**

Me: **Because this story has a few warnings to it. So, without further ado. *Ahem* This story is rated a T+ (or a heavy T, as I call it) because of violence (obviously), slight language, character death (again, obviously), innuendo (but that's not until Maverick's teenage years…Except with Marcus, Marcus is pretty bad…), a small mention of child abuse (I'll let you guess which one of them got abused), a couple of birth scenes, war, alcohol use and smoking. And, to any of you homophobic fans, there are a few gay/bisexual characters in this.**

Mav: ***Shrugs* Not all of my friends were heterosexual. Some were gay, some were bi. **

Me: **If any of these warnings disturb you (I especially want to know if anyone's homophobic), then tell me and I'll put a little warning at the start of a chapter with that content in it. And (this is something I **_**need **_**to say), if **_**anyone **_**is **_**homophobic, **_**do ****NOT ****leave a homophobic review. I mean it, guys. I won't warn you about any gay/bisexual characters that may appear in the chapters, but I will warn you if there's a kiss between two men or something like that (if you want me to, that is). I know I may be stressing this a bit, but I need to know. So, be sure to tell me. Ok? Ok.**

Mav: ***Thumbs up* Thanks, guys.**

Me: **This doesn't have anything to do with the rating, but I'll say this: Maverick doesn't appear in the first few chapters. **

Mav: _**WHAT?**_

Me: **I wanna explore Amanda's times in Halloween Town first. So, the first few chapters will focus on characters like Amanda, Montarg (He's counted as a main character in this), Marcus, Arachnid and…*Gasps* Maverick's dad, Xavier. Yep. He's here too. So, in this story, you'll learn more about characters like Maverick (obviously), Montarg (you'll learn quite a lot about Monty's childhood), Marcus (same with him), Amanda and the characters that have only recently been mentioned, like John Jones (I think a couple of you may both like and dislike John), Rodney (Love. **_**Him) **_**and Richard. **

Mav: Sounds exciting, eh?

Me: So, we'll see you in the first chapter!

Me + Mav: Bye!


	2. The Human Woman

From Little Flame to Raging Fire

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 1

"I don't know about this, Xavier."

Xavier smirked. "Oh, c'mon, Arachnid. This'll be fun."

Arachnid Skellington constantly looked around, as though he was afraid something was about to jump out and bite him. After all, if something could frighten the mighty Arachnid Skellington, king of Halloween Town and master of fright, then it must be pretty damn deadly.

They were an odd pair, Arachnid and Xavier. Arachnid was a skeleton with a oval shaped skull, big, wide eye sockets and a mouth that looked like it was stitched together. While Xavier, on the other hand, was a werewolf. Despite this, however, he didn't resemble a wolf. Xavier's hair was scruffy and black, a few bits of grey here there (inherited from his father) and his eyes were a brilliant blue. The only things separating his appearance from an ordinary man's was the pointed ears, the sharp canine teeth, the claws and the fur poking out of his shirt. His ratty old grey suit looked raggedy in contrast to Arachnid's royal, pinstriped suit and spider web bowtie. "But Father said we're not allowed to do this!"

Xavier rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Arachnid. Your father's dead-"

"Don't remind me."

"Sorry. Anyway, you're king. You make the rules. Besides, what's scaring a couple of humans gonna do?"

"Get us _arrested!_"

Xavier laughed. "Don't be such a scaredy cat."

"I am _not _a _scaredy cat!_"

"Yes, you are. I bet you can't even climb up that tree." Xavier challenged, nodding to a tree.

Arachnid glanced at it. The branches were thin and didn't have many leaves. Arachnid looked back to the werewolf. "Of course I can."

"Well, go on then."

Arachnid paused. "R-Right now?"

"Yes. Right now."

Arachnid looked back to the tree and gulped nervously. "Unless you're too scared." Xavier taunted, grinning.

"I am not." Arachnid replied. "I'll prove it." Arachnid walked over to the tree and took hold of a branch, pulling himself up and stepping onto a different branch.

"That's it, Arachnid." Xavier called. "Climb!"

Arachnid grumbled to himself and, when he was satisfied with how much of the tree he had climbed, he sat down on a branch. "There you go, Xavier! I climbed the blasted tree!"

Xavier smiled and climbed up. Due to his claws (and experience), he got up the tree much quicker then Arachnid had. Xavier smiled at his friend as he sat next to him.

The werewolf and the skeleton had been friends since they were both children, since their fathers knew each other. They had gotten along almost instantly (albeit Xavier stealing Arachnid's lollipop, making Arachnid cry).

"Xavier, look…"

Xavier turned to him. "Hm?" Xavier looked over Arachnid's shoulder, placing his hands there. "Whatcha found?" He paused.

They were looking into someone's garden and staring at the young lady sitting on the ground with her back to them, kneeling over her plants and humming a happy tune. Her dress was black and fitting and her hands were covered by gardening gloves.

Arachnid blinked. Her brown hair came down in wavy locks over her shoulder blades.

"Wonder what she looks like from the front…" Xavier muttered, and Arachnid knew exactly where his friend's eyes were located. The skeleton frowned.

The young woman in the garden stood up and took off her gloves, running her hands through her brown locks and smiled. Both men's mouths made little 'o' shapes at the sight of her. She was beautiful, with pale, creamy skin and deep brown eyes.

"Pretty…" Xavier muttered. He grinned. "Bet she'd be a good scare, huh, Arachnid?" He patted Arachnid on the back, apparently a little too harshly; as Arachnid tumbled forward and fell, straight out of the tree. "Arachnid!"

Arachnid fell with a large _thud _on the hard soil of her garden. He'd hit his chin as he landed and groaned in pain; fixing his jaw bone, which had gone out of place.

The woman turned and saw him. "Are you o-" She stopped herself and shrieked as Arachnid sat up. Arachnid looked up at her, just as the end of a shovel came down and whacked him on the head.

"Ow!" Arachnid yelped and rubbed his head. He whined, "That hurt!"

The woman stared at him, eyes wide with fear and panic; clutching the shovel so tightly her knuckles were white. "Who…What are you?"

Arachnid stood slowly but, before he could reply to her question, she cried for help. Arachnid panicked and quickly covered her mouth with one hand. "Please, don't scream…anymore then you already have. I'm not here to hurt you. I fell out of the tree. My friend accidentally pushed me."

The woman slowed her breathing.

"Now," Arachnid said calmly. "I'm going to let go, so please don't scream. Ok?"

The woman nodded.

Arachnid slowly took his hand away from her mouth and she gulped, but didn't scream. Arachnid sighed in relief.

"W-Who…?" The woman trailed off.

"My name is Arachnid. Arachnid Skellington. And you are…?" Arachnid asked politely.

The woman hesitated, then said, "Amanda."

"Well, lovely to meet you, Amanda." Arachnid held out his hand.

Amanda stared at it, but didn't take it. Arachnid realized this, then slowly took his hand back. "Ok, no handshake. That's fine."

"That's not a costume…" Amanda muttered, then put a hand to her forehead. "I must be dreaming…"

"Oh, no. No dream." Arachnid turned to the tree, wanting some help from Xavier. But he wasn't there. "He abandoned me…" Arachnid muttered. He turned back to Amanda. "Are you alright?"

"A bit faint, I think…" Amanda replied.

"Well, I'll catch you."

"Thank you."

And Amanda fell. The last thing she saw was the tall skeleton darting across to catch her.

…

Amanda awoke to warmth and the smell of…coffee? She sat up, realizing she was laying on something soft, and put a hand on her head. Eyes darting around the room, she realized that she was in her living room, on the sofa. Then…who was making coffee? She didn't live with anyone…

"Hello, there."

Amanda looked up and the skeleton from earlier was smiling at her, holding a cup and saucer. "I hope you're feeling alright."

Amanda hesitated, still weary of this new person (if she could call him that), but nodded anyway.

"Oh, good. I made you some coffee." He held out the cup and saucer.

Amanda took from him and stared at the brown liquid in the cup. She took a tentative sip, then smiled lightly and put the cup and saucer on the table. She turned to him and tried to be polite. "What're you doing here?"

Arachnid paused. "What? Here, as in your home, or here as in the Human World?"

Amanda paused, raising an eyebrow. "Both…"

"Oh, well, my friend- Xavier, that's his name- and I came to the Human World to scare people."

"Scare people?"

"It's a hobby." Arachnid shrugged.

"So…you meant to scare me?"

"Not you, specifically. We were…Well, we spotted you in your garden, and we were just curious…"

Amanda looked at her lap. Ok, so she had a skeleton in her living room, that was ok…Wasn't it? "Where did you say you were from?"

"I didn't, but I'm from Halloween Town." He did a little twirl, arms out. "Pumpkin King Arachnid Skellington-" He spotted when he heard something and turned.

A vase, which had been perched up on the shelf, had fallen over and now lay in at least a hundred pieces on the floor. Arachnid gasped and fell to his knees. "I can't fix this." He said quickly, picking up some pieces and trying to see how they fixed together.

Amanda giggled at his hospitality. "It's ok. That's just something my brother told me to get. To be honest, I've never liked it, but it made him happy."

"O-Oh…"

…

Xavier ran through the streets, panicking. Arachnid had been kidnapped, he just knew it! Admittedly, he hadn't stayed to find out, because that human had hit Arachnid over the head with a shovel. Xavier had to get help. This was their king, for God's sake! He couldn't let him get hurt!

Xavier slammed his fist onto the door of the Mayor's home, and the cone-shaped, short man opened the door, dressed in pyjamas and a nightcap. He rubbed at one eye drowsily. "Xavier…? That you?"

"Arachnid's been kidnapped!" Xavier exclaimed.

The Mayor jumped in surprise. "What?"

"By humans! He's been kidnapped by humans!" Xavier scratched at the back of his head. "Oh, man. They're probably torturing him right now!"

…

"…And so, she said, 'But we're out of Witch Hazel!' and the rest is history!" Arachnid concluded, sitting opposite Amanda in an armchair. He burst into laughter and so did the human woman.

Amanda put a hand in front of her mouth to try and silence her laughter. "Oh, Arachnid…" She muttered through her laughs.

Arachnid's laughter died down and he glanced at the clock. "Oh, my…" He muttered. "That time already? I'm afraid I've got to go."

"Really?" Amanda asked as Arachnid stood. "Then…perhaps you can visit me…Perhaps tomorrow?"

"Oh, yes." Arachnid said. "That sounds horrible!"

Amanda paused, then frowned. "It does…?"

Arachnid pondered, then realized something. "Oh, no! Horrible means good where I come from…Well, in certain occasions- such as this one!" He quickly added. "I mean, _I _don't fully understand it…I just…talk…"

Oh, god. If Xavier was here, he would be laughing at how foolish Arachnid was being. _Oh, God, she must think I'm such a fool!_

Amanda, instead, smiled. "Oh, well then, have a, um, 'horrible' night, Arachnid."

Arachnid paused, then nodded slowly. "Yes…You too…"

…

"Ok, here's the plan." Xavier said. "We barge right into their home, grab Arachnid, then get the hell out of there. And we'll beat up a couple of humans if we have to!"

The Mayor nodded, still dressed in his night attire. "Right."

"Let's go!" Xavier exclaimed and charged. Almost immediately, he stopped; making the Mayor walk into him.

Arachnid was skipping- bloody _skipping!_- down the street, a bright smile on his face. Xavier and the Mayor glanced at each other, then back at Arachnid. "Evening, gentlemen." Arachnid sighed happily.

"Arachnid! You ok?" Xavier asked, rushing toward him.

"Oh, I'm fine, Xavier. More then fine! Oh, Xavier, she was so lovely!" Arachnid exclaimed, hands clasped together.

"What? Who?"

"Amanda! That human woman we saw! She's lovely! She gave me coffee and we talked and talked and _talked!_ It was _wonderful…_" Arachnid explained.

"Are you crazy?" Xavier asked.

"No! And- hey, wait a minute." Arachnid stopped, then frowned and put his hands on his hips. "You _left me!_"

"I _panicked!_" Xavier exclaimed. "But I was gonna come back to free you!"

"Free me?"

"Yes! She coulda killed you!"

"You wouldn't have cared."

"Now, that's harsh, Arachnid. I just _panicked, ok?_"

"Well," Arachnid said, shutting his eye sockets. "I'm going back tomorrow."

"_What?"_

"Come with me, if you're that worried."

Xavier growled angrily and tugged at his hair. "I can't believe you've made friends with a _human!"_

"Well, I have and she's _lovely. _I'm going back tomorrow and that's that." Arachnid walked passed him. "Goodnight, you two."

"Arachnid!" Xavier yelled, running after him.

…

Unbeknownst to them, a pair of grey eyes had been watching them. A man's head poked out from the bush he was hiding in, his caramel coloured hair covered in dead leaves and small twigs. He stood up, picking up his over-sized, pirate-styled hat from where it had dropped off of his head, and brushed off the dirt from it. He put his hat back on, then brushed off dirt from his large, orange coat. He blinked his grey eyes. "A human…? King Arachnid's made friends…with a human…?" He panicked and turned. "Oh, man…I'd better tell Montarg about this…" And he ran off toward his home.

…

Author's note:

Me: Yay! First chapter! And the first time you guys meet Xavier!

Mav: That's…my dad…?

Me: Yep, that's your dad.

Mav: Wow…he's cool.

Me: So, what will Arachnid do now?

Mav: Will Dad accept his friendship with Mum?

Mav + Me: Find out next time!

Mav: Glad you're all as excited as we are! *Smiles*


	3. His New Best Friend

From Little Flame to Raging Fire

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 2

Xavier wasn't happy.

Xavier was angry. For months, Arachnid had been going to see that human woman and would come back all giddy and happy. Not that Xavier was unhappy to see his best friend so joyful…but, God, he disliked this. Arachnid was seeing a _human. _That wasn't even _allowed, _regardless of whoever was on the throne. Arachnid was making a mistake by seeing that human and Xavier was trying to make him see that. But all he would get was a distracted answer in return, and then an order that he was not to try and stop Arachnid again. Oh, he was just milking the whole 'royalty' thing.

Xavier remembered when it was just him and Arachnid. There was no 'Amanda'. There was just Xavier and Arachnid. There was just a skeleton and a werewolf. And now there was a skeleton and a human. No werewolf. No Xavier.

Xavier sighed unhappily and rested his head in his hands. He was sitting on the back doorstep of the second bar he got kicked out of today.

"Why so glum, chum?"

Xavier looked at the person, who was leaning against a nearby tree, out of the corner of eye. "What's it to you?"

The man with the caramel-coloured hair and orange coat shrugged. "Nothing, I guess. I was just running errands for Montarg an' I saw ya sitting here."

Xavier scoffed. "Why? Is he too lazy to do 'em himself?"

"Nope. He promised Rodney he'd help him with something."

Xavier scoffed again. "Montarg promising something _other _then the end of someone's life? Wow. He must be on something."

The man frowned. "Montarg doesn't kill people unless he has too. Besides, despite being a rock sorcerer, Rodney doesn't like to get down and dirty, so he's got Montarg to help 'im. That, an' Montarg wouldn't kill anyone anyway. Rodney's practically got 'im on a leash." There was silence before the man spoke again. "So, I heard Arachnid's found a human."

"Yes. He has." Xavier replied in disgust. "I suppose you've told your leader."

"Yep."

"And what did he say?"

"He said that 'Arachnid's a fool for even going near those creatures'."

Xavier hummed as an answer.

"So, let me guess, Arachnid's now spending more time with her then you."

"Pretty much."

The man sucked in some air, then blew it back out. "That's rough. Reminds me of-" He stopped and sniffed at the air. "You smell that?"

Xavier took a whiff of the air. "…Gunpowder…"

"Yep. That means Montarg's nearby. He always smells like gunpowder. Must mean he and Rodney are finished with whatever they were buildin'. I'll go an' meet up with 'em." He took a little sack out of his pocket.

"What's in there?"

"An apple. Montarg fancied one." He turned and walked away, waving over his shoulder. "See ya later, wolfy."

Xavier frowned. "It's Xavier…"

The man was already out of earshot and had not heard Xavier's correction. Xavier sighed through his nose. Any other day, he would be talking to Arachnid. Today, he talked with one of Montarg's sorcerers. Xavier groaned and buried his face into his hands. He'd gone down so many levels in status if he chose to have a conversation with one of _his _sorcerers. Xavier stood up and buried his hands into his pockets, wandering down the street. Maybe he could go and get some new friends. They wouldn't be Arachnid, but they'd be company.

"Ok, just watch your step, Amanda."

Xavier looked up once he heard this. "Oh, you've got to be kidding…"

Arachnid was linked arms with the human he'd been seeing all this time, smiling gently at her. She smiled back, albeit nervously.

"Oh, you have _got _to be kidding!" Xavier repeated, stomping toward them.

Arachnid looked up and smiled. "Xavier! Perfect timing!" He exclaimed as the werewolf stopped in front of them. He looked to Amanda. "Amanda, this is Xavier, the friend I was talking about."

Amanda smiled at Xavier. "Hello, Xavier. I'm-"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Xavier snapped, waving a hand at her.

Amanda shrank back against Arachnid. The skeleton frowned. "Xavier-"

"You said you wouldn't bring her here!" Xavier yelled, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"But…she wanted to see…" Arachnid muttered, almost innocently.

"That doesn't matter!" Xavier exclaimed.

"It's not like she'll come to live here or anything. Will you, Amanda?"

Amanda hesitated. "Well…It is nice here…"

"Ya see?" Xavier exclaimed, gesturing toward her. He looked to her and glared. "I bet you wouldn't think that way if you heard about the sorcerers."

"Now, you leave the sorcerers out of this!" Arachnid cut in. "They have done nothing to you!"

"Well, how 'bout we leave _her _out of this? Aka, let's take her back home and never see her again!"

"Don't talk about her like she's not even there!" Arachnid exclaimed.

Xavier growled like a ferocious dog. "Fine. Go ahead, hang out with your new best friend." He turned and stomped away.

"Xavier!" Arachnid called, but the werewolf didn't turn.

"Is he alright?" Amanda asked.

"Oh, yes. Probably just one of his moods. He gets like this sometimes, mostly when-" He stopped himself.

"Mostly when what?"

"Oh, nothing. C'mon, I must introduce you to the witches! They'd love you!"

…

Xavier sat in his home, on the battered, grey sofa; head in his hands. If Arachnid wanted to wander off with a human and get himself hurt, then so be it. One of these days, he'll come running back to Xavier; apologizing for what he'd done. And Xavier will wait patiently, so very patiently…

What if Arachnid was tired of him? Maybe that was why he went off with a human, because he was tired of Xavier. Xavier sighed. So, now he was just the third wheel. Great. Well, it could be worse. She could be _living _there.

Xavier smiled. Yes. Arachnid would forget her soon, then it would just them again.

…

Amanda moved into Halloween Town the week after.

…

Author's note:

Me: Oh, the irony!

Mav: Aw, man, poor Dad…

Me: Hey, without her moving there, you wouldn't exist.

Mav: I know, but still…

Me: So, Amanda's moving in!

Mav: Dad's a bit jealous!

Me: And Arachnid's pretty much oblivious to his friend's feelings!

Mav: What'll happen to Mum?

Me: Will she hear about the sorcerers?

Mav + Me: Find out next time!

Mav: Well, put it this way, MissBliss8527, if Mum and Arachnid did end up together, I wouldn't exist. And, even if they got together now, that would mean me an' Ellie would be related and uh…*Rubs back of head* That would be kinda like incest on our parts…And, MysteriousMoonCo, I'm glad you like my dad. I kinda like 'im too.


	4. Never Met You

From Little Flame to Raging Fire

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Read the author's note afterwards, please.

Chapter 3

Amanda's new home was wonderful, at least in her eyes.

It wasn't too roomy, nor too small. It was the perfect size for a young woman like herself. It had a cute little kitchen, a comfy living room with even comfier furniture and an upstairs with everything she needed: a bathroom, two bedrooms and a few closets. Arachnid had done a fine job getting this place for her. She had thanked him so many times, especially since he'd brought her stuff in for her as well.

A year ago, if someone were to tell her she'd be friends with a skeleton, she would've laughed and said they were ridiculous. But now, she fully embraced the fact that she was friends with someone of the undead.

"He was born like that." She reminded herself. That was what Arachnid had told her. No one in Halloween Town had died and come back. They had all been born like that.

Amanda picked up her scarf from the rack, wrapping it around her neck, just as a knock sounded from the other side of the door. She opened it and smiled at Arachnid.

"Hello, Amanda." Arachnid greeted.

"Hello, Arachnid. I was just heading out to buy some groceries." She replied, seeing the look on his face when he looked to her scarf.

"Oh," Arachnid said. "Well, why don't I join you?"

"I think it's best if you did. After all, I'm sure I'd get lost out there." Amanda said with a grin.

Arachnid chuckled as Amanda stepped out, shut and locked the door, then turned and walked beside him down the street.

Halfway through their trip, however, they went their separate ways, as Arachnid needed to buy a few things for next Halloween. Amanda told him she'd meet him back at the Witch's Shop and had walked away, not noticing the dreamy smile Arachnid had on his face.

Amanda had been so focused on her shopping list, however, that she hadn't noticed the loose paving stone on the ground and had tripped. She had landed, straight down on the ground; hitting her chin slightly on the fall. She winced and muttered as she opened her eyes.

Only to find a pair of brown, heavy-looking boots in front of her.

She raised her head and let her eyes wander upwards until they found the person's face.

Standing over her, a look of complete confusion on his face, was a handsome man with black hair and some kind of pirate-styled hat. She stood quickly. "I'm sorry, sir." Amanda apologized.

The man simply stared. His hands, which had been behind his back, were now at his sides. Amanda had to stare at his attire. A large red coat with big cuffs and a set of puffy clothes under that- a grey shirt and black trousers. Amanda's eyes went back to his face. Black stubble had invaded the skin on his jaw line (he obviously hadn't shaved in a while- if he even shaved) and- Amanda had to stop herself from gasping. His eyes were either brown or red (perhaps a brownish red? Reddish brown? Whatever), but they were beautiful. She'd never seen anything like them. And the man himself wasn't bad-looking either. "Oh, I've never met you." Amanda thought aloud and mentally kicked herself when the man tilted his head in utter confusion. Amanda quickly held out her hand. "I'm Amanda."

The man's stare was no longer dripping with confusion. Now, he was just staring mutually at her face; not even glancing at the offered hand. Amanda slowly retracted her hand.

"Montarg." The man said.

"Hm?"

"My name. Montarg."

"Oh!" Amanda smiled immediately. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Montarg."

Montarg simply stared back. Then, he uttered, "You're that human Arachnid brought here."

"Yes. That's right." Amanda grinned, but his expression didn't change. Either he was having a bad day, or he was usually like this. "So, what're you then?" She put a finger to her chin in thought. "…Pirate?"

"Sorcerer." He replied.

"Oh, a sorcerer!" She said excitedly and this seemed to confuse Montarg. He raised an eyebrow at her. "What kind?"

Without replying, Montarg held up his right hand and clicked his fingers, then opened his hand so that the palm face upwards. Slowly, a flame grew in his palm; flickering and dancing on his hand. Amanda gasped happily. "Wow," She murmured as she leaned closer to get a better look at the flame.

"Hey!"

Amanda looked over her shoulder and Montarg growled angrily.

Xavier pushed passed Amanda and scowled at Montarg, who snapped his hand shut. "Montarg, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Buying fruit." Montarg replied simply. "Rodney wanted some."

Xavier sneered. "What, you're buying fruit for that-"

He didn't get to finish, as Montarg grabbed him roughly by the collar and hoisted him off of his feet. "_What? _Buying fruit for that _what?_"

"S-Sorcerer…" Xavier replied.

"Yes. That's what I thought you were going to say." Montarg replied sharply then let him go. Xavier coughed and put a hand to his neck. "Now, stand aside, canine."

"Make me." Xavier challenged.

Montarg stepped forward. "Choose your words wisely, canine."

Xavier gave a tiny gulp and Amanda could've sworn she saw sweat on his brow. Montarg held out a hand and shoved him aside, then calmly stepped passed.

"Well…" Amanda muttered, then put a hand to her mouth and waved. "It was nice meeting you, Montarg!"

Montarg only grunted in return.

As Montarg walked away, Amanda saw that his hair was tied back into a slim ponytail that only reached passed his shoulder blades. Amanda tilted her head. She'd never seen a man with long hair before, but on him it looked attractive. She turned back to Xavier, frowning. "Why did you do that? I was just making friends!"

"With Montarg? Ha! _No one _makes friends with Montarg!" Xavier exclaimed. "Especially not _girls."_

"What 'especially not girls'?"

Both turned to Arachnid, who was approaching them; two brown paper bags under both of his arms. He blinked.

"She was talking to _Montarg!_" Xavier replied.

Arachnid's eye sockets widened. "Montarg? He was here? Where did he go?"

Amanda pointed. "That way. He said he was buying fruit for 'Rodney'…"

Arachnid sighed. "I swear, every time I want to talk to him, he walks off."

"What's so bad about me talking to him?" Amanda asked.

"Well, Amanda, sorcerers aren't exactly liked around these parts." Arachnid replied.

"Especially Montarg." Xavier added.

"I mean, I like sorcerers. They're fine creatures and Montarg is the best sorcerer around." Arachnid said.

Amanda smiled. "He showed me some of his magic."

"Yes, you see? He's brilliant."

"But he's also hated the most."

"Why? What's wrong with sorcerers?" Amanda asked.

"Well, nothing. But people believe they do the Devil's work." Arachnid explained.

Amanda was taken aback. The Devil's work? Seriously? "And…what did you mean by girls not being friends with him?"

"Ah, well," Arachnid said nervously. "Montarg…doesn't like women…"

"Oh," Amanda blushed. "He's…He's homosexual?"

Xavier had to put a hand over his mouth to hide his laughs and Arachnid dropped his bags, waving his hands. "What? No! No, he's not homosexual! He's…" He hesitated, tapping his fingertips together. "He's…He's sexist."

"Oh…" Amanda muttered downheartedly.

"He…believes men are…better then women…" Arachnid explained. "'Men are for war, women are for the kitchen and children are for the pound'. That's what he always says. But don't worry, Amanda, he won't outright insult you…Well, unless you annoy him…" Arachnid muttered.

"Ya see? I'm just protecting you." Xavier said.

Amanda sighed through her nose. Great, she just wanted to make friends with an attractive man and then she finds out he's sexist. Amanda stooped down to pick up her shopping list then turned and looked over her shoulder at them. "I'll meet you at the Witch's Shop later, Arachnid."

"Oh, yes!" Arachnid suddenly exclaimed, having completely forgotten.

Amanda smiled at them, then turned and walked away.

"That's funny, Xavier." Arachnid said.

"Hm?"

"It's just that you seemed to dislike her, and now you're protecting her." Arachnid looked to his friend, smiling.

Xavier scoffed and turned all shades of red. "Whatever…"

Arachnid laughed.

…

Montarg trudged through the dirt and foliage, toward his cavern. He held a small sack tightly in one hand. The sack contained the fruit he had set out to get Rodney. Montarg lifted the sack and held it open in both hands, peeking in. He checked he had gotten every fruit Rodney had requested. Grapes, check. Apples, check. Bananas, check. Oranges, yep, they were there. Everything seemed alright, so Montarg tied the bag's opening back up with string. When he walked forward again, he stopped. He caught the glimpse of something white behind the bushes, something that wasn't supposed to be there. Montarg hesitated, then narrowed his eyes and tilted his head; pushing the bushes aside.

There, back against a tree, was a man with red hair. His head was lowered forward and his eyes were shut. His arms lay at his sides, palms facing upwards, and his legs were stretched out. His long-sleeved white shirt, which had once been crisp and smart, was now torn in several places. The right sleeve was ripped open, displaying the long gash on the man's arm, blood still dripping from it. His slacks were dusty and torn.

Montarg stared at him. It was obvious he had been attacked. But by who? Oh. _Sorcerer, _Montarg thought, _Definitely sorcerer…_

The man must've been attacked by sorcerer hunters. Those bloody gits had killed several of Montarg's men and any other sorcerers in the area. Montarg had, of course, fought them back and had managed to kill a couple of their men as well, but there were still more out there. Montarg tilted his head, briefly wondering what kind of sorcerer this man was, then approached him slowly. The man wasn't dead (he could see his chest rising and fallen), but he was weak. As Montarg approached, the man lifted his head slowly and opened his eyes to slits. He saw Montarg standing over him and got scared. Montarg reached into his coat pocket, still locking eyes with the man. "I'm not going to hurt you," He brought out a roll of gauze and unwrapped it, still keeping his eyes on the young man before him. "I'm going to _help _you."

…

"Hey, uh, thanks for doing this…"

Montarg grunted in return as he wrapped the gauze around the man's wounded arm. He sat beside the sorcerer, holding his arm in one hand and wrapping with the other.

"I'm Marcus, by the way." Marcus said after a moment. "What's your name?"

"Montarg."

"M…Montarg…?"

"Hm."

"Oh…Ok." What a strange name. It was definitely a new one to him. But, hell, Marcus was not one to judge; especially since this guy had saved his life.

"You're a sorcerer, aren't you?" Montarg asked.

Marcus hesitated and leaned away.

"I am too." Montarg said then clicked his fingers, holding out a flame.

"Oh, you're a fire sorcerer." Marcus murmured. "I'm water."

"Ah. I don't know many water sorcerers."

Marcus chuckled. "How many sorcerers do you know?"

"Hundreds."

Marcus paused. Sorcerers weren't well known around these parts, mainly because they'd be maimed before they step foot anywhere. So how the hell did Montarg know so many? Like he knew what Marcus was thinking, Montarg said, "I am the leader of a cavern full of sorcerers. We all live together in that cavern. You could join us, if you'd like."

Marcus gulped. He knew nothing about this man, or any of the other sorcerers in that cavern, and yet Montarg was offering him a place in their home. "I…I dunno."

"Well, at least stay until your leg is better." Montarg gestured toward it. "It's broken, I can tell. I've seen broken legs. I've _had _broken legs." He wrapped one of Marcus's arms around his shoulders and helped him stand, then let the water sorcerer lean against him as they took off walking.

"Are you homophobic?" Montarg suddenly asked and Marcus was taken aback.

"No."

"Oh, good. Then I don't have to kill you."

Marcus gulped.

"Are you homosexual?"

"No."

"Bisexual?"

"No."

"Are you attracted to males in any sort of way?"

"No…!" Who the hell was this guy?

"Then you'd best tell Rodney that."

…

The cavern Montarg had spoken of was just to be expected from sorcerers. There was a large opening in a rock wall they had come across and Montarg led him through. Inside, the cavern was larger then he expected and circular. At the far end were a bunch of holes up and down the wall, like a beehive, and each had a small platform of rock in front the entrance. There were hundreds of them. And everywhere were sorcerers. All of them had black, puffy trousers on and each and every one of them was wearing a different colour coat and shirt. Montarg had a grey shirt with a red coat, another sorcerer had a brown coat with a red shirt, another had a white coat with a light blue shirt. There were all different kinds of combinations.

"Hey, hey, Montarg!" The sorcerer with the caramel-coloured hair and orange coat exclaimed as he walked over. "You picked up another one! Sweet!"

At this, most of the sorcerers turned and looked at them. Marcus suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Take him for me," Montarg said.

"Oh, right." The man said and took the arm Montarg had had wrapped around him, then wrapped it around his own shoulders.

Montarg sighed in relief and rubbed his shoulder. "Cramp." He muttered. Montarg looked around, bringing the small sack of fruit out of his coat. "Where's Rodney?"

"Right here, Montargo, darling!" Marcus heard someone call and a young man (older then Marcus, but younger then Montarg) skipped over to Montarg. He didn't have his hat on like most of the other sorcerers had, but he had his coat on. Marcus's eyebrows rose. Rodney's (Marcus assumed he was 'Rodney') coat was pink- bloody _pink!_- and his shirt was yellow. "What is it, Montargo?"

There it was again. Montar_go. _Not just Mont_arg. _Was that some kind of nickname? An inside joke between Montarg and Rodney, perhaps?

Montarg held out the sack and Rodney gasped happily. He took it from him and peeked inside. "Oh, good." He reached inside and brought out an orange. "You did remember the oranges this time!" Rodney put the orange back and hugged the sack. "Oh, thank you, Montargo!" He seemed to finally realize Marcus and smiled. "Oh, Montargo! Why didn't you tell me we were going to have another sorcerer?"

"Wasn't planned." Montarg replied.

"And he's _cute._" Rodney added, a hand to his chin. "Is he homosexual?"

"No."

Rodney paused, then slowly turned to look at Montarg again. "Bisexual…?"

"No."

"Is he attracted to males in any sort of way?"

"No."

Rodney looked absolutely downhearted and pouted. "Oh…Why can't you go and bring back homosexual sorcerers for once, Montargo…?"

"My apologies." Montarg replied, almost sarcastically. "But you'll be glad to know he's not homophobic."

Rodney brightened up. "Oh, good!"

That was when Marcus finally realized it. Either the women were somewhere else or…every single sorcerer in here was _male. _Marcus searched the crowed. No. All male. Marcus leaned closer to the man holding him up. "Why is he calling him Montargo…?"

"Dunno. He's always called him that. I called 'im Montargo once an' 'e turned to me and asked if I had called him that. When I said that I had, he said, 'Well, don't. Rodney's the only one who is allowed to call me that'. Then 'e just walked away. So, uh, don't call 'im Montargo. Stick with Montarg." The man smiled. "I'm Richard, by the way."

"Marcus."

"Well, nice to meet ya, Marcus. I'd shake ya hand but, given the circumstances…"

"S'alright."

"Men," Montarg turned to the crowd staring at them. "This is Marcus. He is a fellow sorcerer and will be staying here until his leg is fixed. Unless, of course…" He looked over his shoulder at Marcus. "He chooses to stay with us."

"Yeah, c'mon, Marcus!" Richard exclaimed. "You can stay 'ere! I'll even give ya a tour of the place, if ya want!"

"Well, Marcus…?"

Marcus glanced at everyone. "Well…Sure…"

Richard grinned. Montarg nodded. "Excellent. What're your two favourite colours?"

"Uh…Orange and green."

"In that order?"

"No…I like green more then orange…"

"Any particular shade of green?"

"…Dark green…"

"Right." Montarg turned to a younger and shorter sorcerer. "Lucas, see if we have a dark green coat and an orange shirt. Get him a pair of boots and a pair of trousers."

Lucas saluted. "O-Oh! Y-Yes, sir, Montarg!" He jogged off.

"Well, it's nice to have someone new around the place!" Rodney exclaimed and held out a hand. "I'm Rodney."

"He's our cook." Richard explained into Marcus's ear. "You wanna request a particular food? You tell 'im. An', yeah, 'e is gay."

Marcus shook Rodney's hand. Rodney turned to Montarg. "Well, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me, Montargo."

Montarg grunted as Rodney wandered off. He led Marcus and Richard further into the cavern. "Choose a room, Marcus." Montarg said, gesturing to the many holes Marcus had observed before.

"These are our bedrooms." Richard explained. "You can choose whichever one ya want, so long as it don't have a curtain in the entrance. That means it's been taken."

Marcus looked around. A lot of the rooms had been taken. Since his leg was broken, Marcus thought it'd be wise if he picked one nearer to the ground. There was one, lone room; right at the bottom that anyone could easily step into. There was a row above that one. "That one." Marcus pointed to one. It was close to the ground and next to the room that was directly over the lowest room.

"You're next to Rodney." Richard murmured to him. "Rodney's room is above Montarg's."

Montarg looked to Richard. "Get him set up, Richard."

"Yes, sir, Montarg, sir." Richard said as Montarg walked away.

…

Rodney stirred some of the vegetables in the broth. He smelled at the air and sighed happily. He ran a hand through his hair. Rodney's hair was toffee-coloured and cut short. It was flat, but some small strands were spiked; creating a somewhat fringe for him. His eyes were brown and focused on the pot of broth before him.

"I met that human woman today."

Rodney raised his eyebrows. "Did you now?"

"Yes." Montarg said from where he stood against the wall, arms crossed.

"And what was she like?"

"Typical."

Rodney let one eyebrow fall. "Typical?"

"Yes. Naïve, no idea what she's doing, doesn't know anything. She's weak. I dislike her."

Rodney laughed. "Montargo, you can't decide on whether you like someone or not based on their strength."

"Well, I do."

Rodney laughed again, then held out a spoon. "Taste that for me, would you?"

Montarg leaned forward and sucked some of the broth off of the spoon. "'s good."

Rodney smiled at him. "Honestly, Montargo, I think you need to make friends with her."

Montarg scoffed. "Not likely."

"Come on. I'm sure you would be good friends."

"Doubtful."

Rodney shook his head and giggled. Same old Montargo…

…

Author's note:

Me: *Sighs* FINALLY! I've been wanting to introduce Rodney to you guys for _ages! _I love Rodney. Rodney's cool. (Camp guys FT_W.) _Yes, Rodney is stereotypically gay, though he's not the type to wear a dress and put on make-up. He's just…excited and flamboyant. There's a specific reason I made Rodney camp (and no, it's not because he's gay), but I'll let you guess. I'll give ya a hint (not a very big one): It's got something to do with Montarg. I'll tell you why in the Author's note in the next chapter.

Mav: Admittedly, Rodney was the character J was most worried about when she warned ya about the gay/bisexual characters that appear in this story. The other character she's worried about… *Scratches back of head* Well, he'll appear later…So, if ya can just reassure her that Rodney's ok in your books, that'd be cool.

Me: Speaking of Montarg…*Scratches back of head* You remember that pairing I was talking about? In Maverick Tends to Arrive on Halloween, where I said I like a pairing that involves Montarg and someone mentioned in one of the chapters? Yeah…Rodney's the other half of that pairing…It's not a friendshippy pairing either (although I do love their friendship). It's a romance thing (Yes, two men, I know. I like some slash pairings, ya know. And that's not me saying that Montarg is gay, cause he's not). MontargxRodney (you can name that. I can't come up with anything) is a pairing I can see happening. I like Amantarg, but, seriously, Montarg is sexist. You think he's gonna date a woman? So, naturally, you're gonna see some MontargxRodney in the chapters. If you don't like it, just ignore it, I guess. Man, when I wrote that bit in the last chapter, where Richard says that Rodney's practically got Montarg on a leash, I got this image in my head of Montarg crouching on the floor, wearing a collar and an actual leash, glaring up at Rodney; who's holding the other end of the leash and grinning at him. Rodney'd do it. You just know it. XD

Mav: *Points* Oh, my God! Montarg doesn't have his beard!

Me: Not yet, he doesn't. So, Marcus has met Montarg!

Mav: Montarg's met Mum!

Me: And Xavier starting to get a little protective of Amanda! So, what will Marcus's new life be like?

Mav: Why does Rodney call Montarg 'Montargo'?

Me: And what will happen to Amanda now?

Mav + Me: Find out next time!

Mav: And, guys, remember to Story Alert so you can keep up with the story. *Thumbs up*


	5. One of Us

From Little Flame to Raging Fire

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 4

Marcus's eye lids still felt heavy, but he managed to lift them to open his eyes. He stared up at his new ceiling. Marcus barely remembered yesterday. He only remembered that a fire sorcerer- Montarg- had found him in his injured state and had helped him. Marcus would be dead had it not been for Montarg.

"Rise an' shine!"

Marcus almost jumped.

Richard stood over him, smiling down at him. "Mornin', sunshine."

Marcus groaned.

"C'mon, man. Get up. You're gonna miss breakfast."

"I'll eat something later…"

Richard clicked his tongue. "Nuh-uh. No can do. Montarg says we all have to have breakfast together."

Marcus groaned again.

"C'mon." Richard said, nudging Marcus with his foot.

"Watch it," Marcus said, sitting up. "It still hurts."

"Sorry." Richard apologized, walking over to the wall and grabbing Marcus's crutches. He walked back over to Marcus and helped him up, then handed him the wooden crutches.

"Thanks." Marcus muttered as he stabled himself. The cast on his leg wasn't even a proper cast. It was two pieces of wood, one on the front of his shin, the other on the back. It was held together with rope and string.

"Right. Now, get dressed." Richard said, hands on his hips.

Marcus looked down at himself. He was only dressed in his underwear. Marcus bit his lip and looked at Richard, who smiled. "Don't worry. I've seen it all before."

The water sorcerer looked down and saw, instead of his shirt and slacks, a bundle of orange and black. Marcus stooped down the best he could and picked up the orange piece of fabric. From what he could see, it was a shirt. He slipped it on, then picked up the black trousers. Richard held his arm as Marcus tugged them on, then helped the injured sorcerer put on one of the boots that had been put near his futon. Richard helped him put on his new, dark green coat. "Don't worry about the other one," Richard said, seeing Marcus look at his boot. "Montarg won't mind."

Marcus grinned sheepishly at him. Richard walked alongside him as they exited Marcus's room. Marcus looked at the ground from where he stood. It wasn't that far down but, considering he had a busted leg, it might as well have been a fifty foot drop. Marcus gulped.

"Want some help, gentlemen?"

Richard smiled. "Nah, Rodders, I got this one."

Rodney smiled back up at him, hands behind his back. "Alright," He responded. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Will do." Richard nodded.

Rodney turned and walked off and Richard chuckled. "Good ol' cousin Rodney…"

Marcus looked at him. "He's your cousin?"

"Oh, yeah." Richard's smile dropped. "My _uncle's _kid…" He muttered angrily. Marcus looked at him worriedly. _Family fallout…_He thought, almost awkwardly. Richard suddenly grabbed Marcus by the waist and jumped from the platform. Marcus yelled out in surprise as the wind coarsed through his hair. Suddenly, their fall lost speed and Marcus saw Richard holding out a hand. They landed calmly on the floor. "Calm down, man." Richard grinned.

"Calm down?" Marcus exclaimed. "I have a _broken leg!_"

Richard shrugged. "I'm a wind sorcerer. We don't care for injuries when falling."

Marcus blew out some air. "Could ya learn?"

Richard shrugged again. "Probably not."

Marcus groaned. They both looked over at the entrance as Montarg walked in, carrying a sack. "Hey, hey, Montarg!" Richard greeted. "What's in the bag?"

Rodney looked over at this, blinking curiously. Montarg reached inside and pulled out what looked like a rabbit. Rodney suddenly yelped and jumped away as Montarg held up the dead animal. "Montargo!" He exclaimed. "Don't bring that in here! Oh, God! Put it away!"

Marcus raised an eyebrow at Rodney's frightened face. The rock sorcerer had his eyes shut, his hands in front of his face. Suddenly, a sorcerer in a yellow coat and blue shirt snatched the rabbit from Montarg's hand and held it in front of Rodney's face. "Look, Rodney!" He waved the rabbit around. "Watch out, it might bite ya!"

Rodney whimpered loudly in fright. The sorcerer continued to tease him, waving the rabbit in his face when-

"_Stop it!"_

The cavern fell silent as Montarg looked furiously at them, his command echoing throughout the cavern. He stormed over to the sorcerer and shouted, "Cease the teasing at _once!_"

Marcus stared as Montarg took back his kill, putting it back in the bag. Montarg tied up the bag with string, then turned back to the sorcerer; who looked like he wanted to run away. "If he does not like seeing dead things, then _do not _tease him about it. Understand?"

The sorcerer gulped.

"I asked if you understood." Montarg snapped.

"Y-Yes, sir."

"Good. Now prepare the tables for breakfast." He held up the bag. "I'll dispose of this…"

Montarg walked toward a man-sized hole in the back and disappeared through it. "Don't go in there…" Richard muttered to Marcus.

"What's he gonna do to it?" Marcus asked.

"Gut it."

"Wait…We're gonna _eat that?_"

Richard rolled his eyes. "Duh. What else do you think he catches them for? We live off whatever we can find. Not many people like us shopping in their stores. Only a couple of shops allow sorcerers."

Marcus's brow furrowed. He looked back over at Rodney, who was staring off in the direction Montarg disappeared in.

"You alright, Rodders?" Richard called to his cousin.

Rodney's head snapped up, his eyes wide, and he looked over at him. "…Yes." He replied after a moment. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Ya see that?" Richard muttered to Marcus once Rodney walked back into the kitchen. "Montarg wouldn't do that for just anyone, ya know. He acts weird around Rodney."

Marcus looked at him. "What? Are they best friends or something?"

"Dunno. All I know is that Montarg just seems more…friendly and protective with Rodney."

Marcus gulped, remembering Rodney's sexuality, and asked, "Are they, uh, t-together?"

Richard laughed. "No one knows. The lads and I are betting on it. Some of us say they're best friends, some of us say they're in a relationship. You want in?"

Marcus laughed. "Sure."

Richard laughed and led him toward a small group of sorcerers.

…

Amanda set the tray into the oven, smiling and taking off her oven gloves. She felt proud of herself. Not because of the cakes, but because of what she was going to do with them.

Montarg had intrigued her. Arachnid had told her that Montarg and his sorcerers live on the outskirts of Halloween Town in a cavern. He told her that they live things that they catch and find, since not many people liked the sorcerers. Amanda didn't see anything wrong with them. Granted, she had only met Montarg, but he seemed alright. A bit antisocial, perhaps, but alright.

There was a small _ding! _after a few moments, coming from the little timer Amanda had set up. Amanda smiled and put her oven gloves on, opening up the oven and taking out the tray. She breathed in the scent of the cakes and sighed happily.

"What're you doing?"

Amanda yelped in surprise at the voice and jumped. She turned and saw Xavier crouched on her windowsill, staring at her with bored eyes. "Xavier!" Amanda exclaimed. "What're you doing here?"

"Wondering what you're doing." Xavier replied. "What're _you _doing here?"

"I _live here._" Amanda said like it was obvious.

Xavier grunted. "Not if I had my way…" He crawled into her house and brushed off his suit as he walked over to her. "What're they?"

"Cakes. For the sorcerers."

Xavier looked at her. "Oh, you are kidding…"

"Nope. I just want to help Montarg."

Xavier huffed. "You can't '_help Montarg'! _He'll _hate you."_

Amanda began packing the cakes in to a basket. "Well, maybe I can change his views on women."

"Oh, _good luck. _Montarg is sexist! You can't change that!"

Amanda rolled her eyes, "I can at least try."

Xavier growled. "Don't be so stupid and naïve! Montarg hates girls, that's it. If you annoy him, he'll kill you. Simple as."

Amanda sucked in some air. "I'm going to go and see Montarg and that's final." She swiped the basket from the counter and hung it on her arm as she stormed over to the kitchen door. "Oh, and by the way," Amanda snapped, turning to him. "I am _not stupid, nor naïve!" _She turned again and stormed out.

…

"…And that's why Montarg doesn't allow girls in here." Richard concluded.

Marcus stared at him. "So, what, he doesn't like girls? _At all?_"

"Nope."

"So…what if one of us gets a girlfriend? Are we allowed to bring 'er back 'ere?"

"Probably not."

"Then…why's there a girl over there?"

Richard's head snapped up.

Over by the entrance to cavern was a young woman with brown hair and brown eyes. She was holding a basket on her arm. Richard and Marcus stared at her. Soon, every sorcerer had noticed her and were nudging each other, whispering and muttering and pointing at her. Rodney poked his head out of the kitchen. "Why has it gone so quiet in here?" He wondered aloud. He looked over at the woman and his eyes widened. Sucking in some air, he walked over to the man-sized hole Montarg had disappeared through. "Uh…Montargo!" He called. "We, uh, have a situation…!"

Montarg stepped out, wiping his hands on a cloth. "What? I'm gutting a rabbit!"

Rodney bit his lip and pointed. Montarg looked over and paused. "…Rodney," He said after a moment.

"Yes, Montargo?"

"Why is there a woman standing over there?"

"I'm not sure, Montargo."

Montarg stared at her for a few more seconds before muttering, "Oh, for God's sake…" He began to walk over to her, Rodney trailing behind him.

"Do you know her, Montargo?" Rodney asked.

"I knew it!" One of the sorcerers called out. "Montarg _does _have a secret girlfriend!"

"Be _silent!_" Montarg shouted out. "I am not in a relationship!"

Several sorcerers groaned and handed other sorcerers some money.

Montarg looked back at Amanda, who smiled upon seeing him. "Montarg! There you are!"

"What're you doing here, woman?" Montarg snapped.

"Amanda." Amanda corrected.

"I _know…_"

Amanda hesitated. "Well, anyway…I made these for you." She held out the basket.

Montarg leaned forward to take a peek. "…What are they?"

"Cakes." Amanda replied.

Montarg reached into the basket, picking up one of the cakes and sniffed at it. Rodney, who had been standing behind Montarg, put both hands on his leader's left shoulder and peeked over; blinking curiously at the cake in Montarg's hand. Montarg frowned at the cake and thrust it toward Amanda. "Take a bite."

"Um…What?"

"Take a bite."

Amanda slowly took the cake back and stared at Montarg, who just stared intently at her. Amanda took a small bite out of the cake, chewed, and then swallowed the little bit she had in her mouth. "See?" She said afterwards. "Scrumptious."

Montarg took the cake back, still staring at her. _The poison must not work on non-sorcerers…_Montarg thought then, without looking, held the cake out to Marcus, who had come to stand next to him. "Take a bite out of it, Marcus."

"Wait, what?" Marcus asked, surprised.

"Take a bite out of it." Montarg repeated his order.

Marcus gulped nervously, obviously having the same thoughts as Montarg, and hesitantly took the cake from him. He stared at it for a moment then, with a shaking hand, lifted it to his mouth. He bit into it, chewed, then swallowed; his eyes shut the entire time, praying in his head that there was not poison in the cake. Everyone was frozen, watching Marcus as he slowly opened his eyes and stared at the cake. "This is good!" He exclaimed. He looked at Amanda. "Mind if I finish this?"

"Of course. They're for you!" Amanda giggled at him.

Marcus began stuffing the rest of the cake into his mouth. Soon, some of the other sorcerers wandered over, taking cakes for themselves. Montarg was the only one who did not. When Amanda noticed this, she held out one of the cakes, saying that he hadn't taken one yet, but he had only grunted and turned away. Rodney had assured her that he would get Montarg to eat one.

"So," Amanda said, walking over to Montarg. "This is where you live, hm?"

"It is not much, but it is home," Montarg said as Amanda looked around the cavern. "And you're a woman, so what're you doing here? Get out."

Amanda's smile dropped. "W…What?"

"I don't like women around here. I don't like them living here, I don't like them visiting here." Montarg explained spitefully and turned to walk away.

"Xavier was right about you."

Montarg stopped and looked over his shoulder at her. "Hm?"

"He was right. You are just sexist." Amanda replied sharply.

Montarg didn't turn his head, but looked away. "So glad you've noticed."

"I can't change you, can I?"

"No, and I'd rather you didn't."

Amanda scowled at him. Rodney looked worriedly at the both of them. There was silence before Montarg looked at her again. "Are you going to leave now?"

Amanda breathed slowly to try and calm herself, then turned and walked toward the entrance of the cavern. She stopped and turned back, "And, Montarg, for goodness sake. Either shave off that stubble or grow a goatee." Amanda stormed out, leaving a confused Montarg staring at the direction she left in.

…

In all the excitement of the human woman visiting them, everyone had forgotten about setting up the tables and breakfast altogether, really. Marcus looked at everyone. There was something different about them. He had noticed it earlier, soon after he had gotten up. Everyone had a hat…except for him. Why didn't he have a hat? Where was it? Did they not have a spare? "Uh, Richard,"

"Hm?"

"Why…Why don't I have a hat?"

Richard's head snapped up, seemingly only just noticing Marcus's lack of pirate-styled headgear, and looked toward Montarg. "God, you're right…Hey, Montarg!"

Their leader looked at him, a pure look of 'did you just _talk to me?' _etched on his face (of course, he gave that face to everyone). "What?"

"Marcus, he, uh, he hasn't got a hat."

Montarg looked at Marcus. "So he hasn't." Montarg turned to Rodney. "Rodney, get him a hat."

"Yes, Montargo!" Rodney chirped, then disappeared into one of the many rooms of the cavern.

Marcus looked at Richard for guidance, but the wind sorcerer didn't give any. The sorcerers all gathered around, forming a circle around Montarg and Marcus. Marcus stared at Montarg and Montarg stared at Marcus. Rodney reappeared, blowing dust off of the hat he held in both hands. He came and stood beside Montarg, still holding the hat. Montarg pointed to the ground. "On your knees."

"Montarg, he's got a broken leg." Richard pointed out.

"Then _help him._" Montarg ordered.

Richard stepped forward and helped Marcus kneel, wincing when Marcus yelped in pain. "Sorry, man. You gotta kneel."

When Richard backed away, Marcus stared up at Montarg, petrified. He wasn't sure what Montarg was going to do to him and he was scared to find out.

"Repeat after me," Montarg said. "'I shall stay loyal to Montarg',"

Marcus gulped. "I shall stay loyal to Montarg."

"'I shall not call Montarg by his real name'."

"I shall not call Montarg by his real name."

"'Montarg is my leader'."

"Montarg is my leader."

"'I am one of Montarg's sorcerers',"

"I am one of Montarg's sorcerers,"

"'And I shall stay with him',"

"And I shall stay with him,"

"'Forevermore'."

"Forevermore."

There was silence before Montarg nodded slowly. "Good." He held out a hand to Rodney, who gave him the hat. Montarg placed it roughly on Marcus's head. "Congratulations, Marcus. You are one of _my _sorcerers now."

Marcus looked up at him nervously. Montarg turned away. "Richard, help the man stand up. Men, go back to your jobs. Now!"

The group broke apart and Richard helped Marcus to stand. "W…What did I just say?"

"It's an oath we all have to take." Richard explained. "The hat is a sign that you've taken the oath and you're now one of Montarg's sorcerers."

Rodney smiled at him. "Congratulations, Marcus, darling!" He exclaimed. "You're one of us now!"

…

Later that day, Rodney was stirring soup in a pot, smelling the aroma every so often. He heard footsteps behind him and, judging with the awkwardness of the walk, it was their newest 'recruit'. "Hello, Marcus," Rodney said. "What can I do for you?"

"Well…" Marcus hesitated. "I was kinda wondering, Rodney…What's your story?"

Rodney stopped and turned to him. "Pardon?"

"About how you got here. What's your story?"

Rodney waved a hand and smiled. "Oh, mine's quite similar to yours, Marcus. I was in trouble- a near death experience, I suppose- and Montargo saved me. I was being attacked by people who didn't quite accept that I'm attracted to other men, when suddenly this…" He paused and stared at the ceiling dreamily. "This handsome man threw them off of me and helped me up. There he was, Montargo in all his glory. We were only teenagers when we first met. He said he was going to this place called 'Halloween Town' and asked if I would like to join him. Oh, Marcus, how could I say no? Montargo was the first man to ever accept me."

"Not your cousin?"

"Oh, even he was a bit uncomfortable with the fact that I like men. He's gotten over it, obviously. I seemingly remember him saying that it was 'wrong'. That's why my parents kicked me out. Because I'm gay."

Marcus paused and stared, horrified. He knew things like that happened but…he never expected someone like Rodney to get kicked out of his home. Rodney was probably the nicest man he'd ever come across!

"But then Montargo came along. He and I…" Rodney sighed happily. "We used to travel together, just us two. Montargo and Rodney. He would collect firewood, I would collect berries and whatever I could find. Then…Then we found this place. The cavern…"

…

_Rodney smiled happily and threw his arms up in the air. "Oh, Montargo!" He exclaimed. "Isn't this perfect? We could live here, couldn't we?"_

_Montargo absentmindedly stroked a wall. "…Yes." He said after a moment. "Yes, this is perfect. We could build here, Rodney."_

"_Build…?"_

"_Yes. A clan. A group. For sorcerers." Montargo suddenly smiled, proudly and triumphantly and patted the wall. "Yes. This will be it. We'll show them. We'll show them how strong sorcerers can be. This will a home for a clan. Montargo's clan. And you and I, Rodney," He looked at Rodney, still smiling. "We are the first members."_

_Rodney smiled back. "Yes, Montargo…"_

…

"But…why do you call him 'Montargo'?" Marcus asked after a second.

"Because that's what he originally called himself."

"Called…himself…?"

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, now. You don't really think 'Montargo' - or, well, 'Montarg' - is his real name, do you? You heard the oath. You _said _the oath. His real name is Edwin, but he doesn't like to be called that. Montargo has quite the temper when being referred to by his real name."

"So…why does everyone call him Montarg…?"

"When Arachnid first introduced Montargo to Halloween Town, he accidentally called him Montarg. Montargo didn't bother to correct him, so everyone thought his name was Montarg. Montargo just…grew fond of that version of his name and kept it. But he'll always be Montargo to me."

Marcus smiled. He was right. Montarg and Rodney were obviously very good friends. Marcus's smile dropped. "Uh, Rodney, one more question…"

"Hm?"

"Have you ever…killed anyone?"

Rodney paused and was silent for a few moments before uttering, "Yes."

Marcus's eyes widened. "You have?"

"It's not something I like remembering, but…Oh, God, he was going to hurt Montargo…"

…

"_Can't do anything now, can you, sorcerer?" The man sneered as Montargo wriggled on the ground, hands tied behind his back with thick, magic-resistant rope. As the man advanced, knife at the ready, Montargo rolled onto his back and kicked at him; crawling away the best he could. _

…

"I couldn't…couldn't let that happen…Not to Montargo…"

…

_The man with the bald head and black moustache laughed as he waved the knife about, cutting Montargo's legs when Montargo lashed out at him. Montargo clenched his teeth, not allowing himself to show pain._

_Suddenly, a rock hit the back of the man's head and he turned._

_Rodney scowled at him._

…

"I couldn't let that happen…to the only man who's ever accepted me…"

…

_Rodney ducked under the man's knife as he swung it at him. Montargo watched from the ground, wriggling his wrists to try and free them. Rodney spun away from the man. "Stop moving!" The man shouted, but Rodney flipped away as he swung his knife again._

_Rodney did a cartwheel and landed, hunched over, on his feet. He slammed an open hand to the ground and watched as a spike of rock emerged from the ground and punctured to man; impaling him. The man's eyes bulged and tiny, frightened gasps escaped him. Rodney's eyes widened as he realized what he had done and hit the ground again. The spike fell back to the floor. _

…

"I had created my own little oath back then, Marcus. To keep Montargo safe."

…

_Rodney looked down at his hands, trembling and gasping; staring at the blood coating his fingers. He had just tried to get the man's heart going again, but had failed. Montargo grunted as his hands came free, his wrists burning from where the rope had held tightly to him. He looked over at his friend, worried._

…

"So I will do it. I will use my magic to protect Montargo. I don't care where it leads me or what it does to me. I need - _want- _to protect Montargo, because…"

…

_Rodney screamed and wailed into Montargo's chest as the fire sorcerer held him. Both teenagers were knelt on the ground, Rodney's face buried in his friend's chest and his left hand clutching at Montargo's shirt. He cried and sobbed and wailed as Montargo held him. Montargo didn't need to say anything. No words were needed._

…

"They don't make them like Montargo anymore…"

…

Author's note:

Me: Long chapter is long. An average chapter of a story is three to four pages long. This is nine pages. This chapter was to showcase Montarg's feelings toward Rodney, Amanda and Marcus as well as show you how awkward Marcus felt when he first joined Montarg's clan. Now, as I promised you, the reason why Rodney is feminine: Montarg was raised by a strict man who made him believe that men were masculine and tough. So how do you think he feels about a feminine man? My guess, pretty…how shall we say it? Out of his comfort zone. Of course, as you've read here, Montarg does accept Rodney and his protectiveness is one of the main elements of Rontargo (yeah, that's right. I named the pairing.). I, for one, am loving Montarg's reactions toward Rodney. That's why Rodney's feminine. Cause I thought it'd be interesting to see Montarg interact with someone like Rodney. So, Amantarg vs. Rontargo. Whose side are you on?

Mav: Man…my dad was kinda…mean, wasn't he?

Me: Eh. He'll get better, trust me. So, we now know why Rodney's so fond of Montarg!

Mav: Marcus has officially joined the sorcerers!

Me: And Amanda finds that she's been rejected by Montarg! What'll happen to Rodney and Montarg now?

Mav: Is Mum ok?

Me: And what other things must Marcus learn to be one of 'Montarg's sorcerers'?

Me + Mav: Find out next time!

Mav: Well, reveur-amira, it's great to know you're ok with Rodney! Sorry ya had to date a bloke like that, sounds like 'e was a real jerk! An' MissBliss8527, it says on 'er profile. Yes, she has read _Skulduggery Pleasant. _*Thumbs up* Remember to Story Alert so that you can keep up with the story, guys!


	6. Of Full Moons and Heartbreak

From Little Flame to Raging Fire

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 5

_They were going to kill him. _

_It wasn't his fault! It was just the way he was. He tried to tell himself that being attracted to other men was bad, but that one part of his mind said that nothing was wrong with him. Well, obviously, these men couldn't hear that part of Rodney's mind, nor did they have their own part that said it's ok. They shouting at him, whipping him as he curled up in a ball. He was going to die and they were going to kill him. Rodney shut his eyes tightly as the group of men continued to hit him and shout homophobic words at him. Suddenly, there was a cry of pain and a grunt. Rodney continued to tremble, even though curiosity had developed in his head. _

"_Are you alright?"_

_Rodney slowly uncovered his eyes and looked up._

_A man, around his age, stood over him, reddish-brown eyes locked on him. He was holding out a hand, which Rodney hesitantly took, while nodding the best he could as he trembled. The man pulled him up. Rodney gazed at him and couldn't help but blush. The rock sorcerer had a rather nice view of the man's chest, as his black, button-up dress shirt was slightly tight on him; tucked into his black slacks, which were held up by a belt with a semi-large buckle. _

_Rodney shrank back slightly under the man's gaze. The man suddenly grabbed his chin and tilted it and Rodney shut his eyes tightly, waiting for a fist to hit his face. That was probably why this man saved him. So he could kill him for himself. How sad. He felt a thumb gently rub a cut on his cheek. "You're wounded."_

_Rodney opened one eye. The man was staring at him, almost worriedly. Rodney only managed to gulp._

_The man let go of his chin. "My campsite is not far from here. Come." He began to walk away. Rodney wanted to follow, but his feet weren't moving._

_The man looked over his shoulder and stopped. "Well? Do you not wish to accompany me?"_

_Rodney gulped._

"_Is it because you do not know my name? It's Montargo. My name. Montargo."_

_Rodney continued to stare._

"_Judging by what those men were calling you, I'm guessing you're homosexual?"_

_Rodney bit his lip and fiddled with his fingers._

"_That's nice. Good for you."_

_Rodney's jaw dropped. He, tentatively, began to step toward him. _

"_Good. What's your name then, hm? What do you go by?"_

_Rodney hesitated. "R-Rodney…"_

"_Well, Rodney, you don't talk much." There was a slight pause before Montargo spoke again. "I like you already."_

_Rodney smiled._

"_Rodney," Montargo suddenly said, eyebrows raised. "Rodney…! Rodney…! Rodney…!"_

_His voice got more forceful each time._

"_RODNEY…!"_

…

"Rodney…! Rodney…!"

Rodney's eyes snapped open. He was sitting at the wooden table in the kitchen, arms folded on top of it; his head resting in his arms. Montarg was shaking him, trying to awaken him. "Rodney…!"

Rodney shot up, blinking his eyes several times.

"Are you alright?" Montarg asked, hand on Rodney's shoulder blade.

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine." Rodney replied, rubbing his forehead. "Must've dozed off…"

"That isn't like you." Montarg muttered. It was true. Rodney was very lively compared to some of the other sorcerers in here. When Rodney wasn't lively was when Rodney was ill. "Are you sick?"

"No, no. Just felt tired, I suppose." Rodney got up and moved over to his pot of stew. "A conversation with Marcus earlier made me think…"

Montarg's head snapped up and his eyes widened. As he marched over, he asked, "Was he homophobic toward you? Do you want me to kick him out? I will, you know."

Rodney laughed and waved a hand. "Montargo, please, stop your worrying. Marcus has been perfectly kind to me. He was just asking how you and I met."

"Oh…" Montarg muttered.

Rodney scooped some of the stew onto a spoon and held it out for Montarg. "Try that for me, please."

Montarg leaned forward and sucked the stew from the spoon. He clicked his tongue. "Magnifique. Puis-je - ?"

"Montargo, you're speaking French again." Rodney pointed out, giggling.

Montarg paused. "…Yes." He said after a moment. "Yes, I am, aren't I?"

Rodney smiled. Montarg noticed something out of the corner of his eye and turned his head, then frowned. "What is _that _doing here?"

Rodney looked at the basket out of the corner of his eye. "You still haven't eaten your cake."

"I don't _want it._"

"Oh, come on, Montargo." Rodney walked over to the basket and took out a cake. He held up to Montarg's mouth, which refused to open. "They're really yummy!"

Montarg pushed the cake away. "If they're so tasty, then you eat it."

"I've already had mine."

"Then have mine." Montarg pushed it toward him. "I insist."

"Why not just try it?"

"It is not the first time I have been poisoned by so-called 'treats'."

Rodney's brow creased and he bit his lip. He remembered when someone from town had supposedly made cakes and candy for the sorcerers. Those were the days when Montarg tried them, instead of ordering someone to be the taste tester. He had taken a cake from the basket and had bitten into it, then immediately lost feeling in his body. His hand had gone numb and the cake had dropped to the floor, splattering into crumbs and a red, jam-like substance. Montarg had wobbled, trying to regain his balance, then collapsed to the floor. The woman had been smirking when Montarg had bitten into the cake and had laughed when he collapsed. "I've killed Montarg!" She had exclaimed, almost chanting. Two sorcerers had attempted to grab her. That was the last time Rodney recalled changing. He recalled that his eyes had begun glowing a brown that was so close to black and he remembered baring his teeth in anger as rock spires began shooting up all over the cavern. He had gotten angry because she had hurt his Montargo. He'd almost killed her, but Richard had stopped him. Rodney remembered the nights where he would hold Montarg's hand and pray to whoever would listen that he would be ok. "I'm here for you, Montargo…" He would whisper in fright. Montarg hadn't been able to move, nor speak properly. His speech always came out slurred. Luckily, their attacker had been wrong and Montarg hadn't been killed. After a few weeks of something that could be considered paralysis, Montarg was up again, punching bags of sand and trees to make up for the hours of training he had lost during his illness. Rodney had been more then glad to see his friend up and well again and would stand at the sides as Montarg trained (and not only because Montarg trained shirtless), holding a towel that the fire sorcerer would use to wipe sweat away from his brow. That was the last time Rodney had seen Montarg truly smile. When he had given Montarg his towel, Rodney had smiled at him; not really expecting anything but a nod. Instead, when Montarg took the towel away from his face, the rock sorcerer had seen a real, genuine smile on the fire sorcerer's face. Rodney's eyebrows had shot up and his lips made an 'o' shape, but Montarg had just placed the towel around Rodney's neck, given him a nod, then turned back to the tree he had been punching; beginning to kick at it.

Montarg turned to leave.

"Montargo!"

Montarg stopped and turned. "Hm?"

"I think you should experiment with that facial hair. Perhaps a nice goatee would look good on you."

Montarg tilted his head. "You are the second person who has said that to me. What is a-" He paused, then spoke as though he had never spoken English before. "Goa-tee?"

Rodney walked over to him slowly, then reached up hesitantly. Montarg didn't like people touching his body, especially not his face. When Montarg didn't respond to Rodney's hand, just stared at him, the rock sorcerer gently drew an imaginary goatee on Montarg's face with the index and middle fingers on his right hand. When Rodney was done with his drawing, he smiled at his leader and walked back over to his stew, stirring the contents of the pot thoroughly.

Montarg stared at him for a few moments, then turned to leave. As he passed Marcus and Richard, he waved a hand and muttered, "Salut."

Marcus paused as Richard called, "Montarg, ya speaking in French again!"

Montarg paused, his head snapping up, then looked down at his feet. "…Yes." He muttered, then continued walking.

Marcus looked at the fire sorcerer, then the wind sorcerer. "Did he just speak French to us?"

"Yep. Tis a habit he's got. Speaks French sometimes. Doesn't even realize he's doing it until someone tells him." Richard explained.

Marcus looked at Montarg again, then shrugged. He began to walk, then accidentally bumped shoulders with a man in a brown coat and red shirt. His hair was black and neatly cut. He scowled at Marcus, then turned and walked off.

"That's Christopher." Richard muttered sourly. "He's Montarg's advisor."

"Advisor? He has an advisor? What is he, a king?"

"No. But he's our leader, our saviour. People call him the Lord of Fire."

Marcus gulped, looking in the direction Montarg had walked off in, then turned away.

…

Stupid Montarg.

Amanda stormed back toward Halloween Town, scowling and kicking up dirt. How dare he treat her like that? She was only bringing him food! Not to pat herself on the back, but that was probably the best food he'd eaten in a while (if that Rodney fellow had gotten him to eat at all). Amanda huffed. Well, that was one citizen she wouldn't get along with…

"Lemme guess, he was sexist toward you."

Amanda paused and looked around, then looked up. Xavier was sitting on a tree branch above her, legs crossed. "Yes." Amanda replied, arms crossed.

"See? I told ya. Montarg is a jerk, so just don't bother trying to be friends with 'im."

"Alright, fine. You were right."

Xavier shrugged then jumped down from the branch. He followed as Amanda began walking back toward town. "Just give up." Xavier said. "You can't be friends with everyone."

"I know…" Amanda sighed and sat down on a fallen tree. Xavier sat down next to her. Amanda frowned, "Why do you care?"

Xavier shrugged. "'s been awhile since someone like you has been around."

"Someone like me? Like…human?"

"No. Naïve."

"I am _not _naïve."

"Admit it. You're naïve. If Montarg can admit he's sexist, then you can admit your naïve."

Amanda sighed. "Alright, fine. I'm naïve."

Xavier nodded. "And I'm a grouch."

Amanda giggled. "I've noticed."

Xavier let out a tiny chuckle and grinned at her.

Amanda sighed through her nose and leaned her head on Xavier's shoulder. Xavier stared her, his eyebrows raised and a blush creeping onto his cheeks. "Xavier," Amanda whispered to him.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Doesn't the moon look beautiful tonight?"

Xavier looked up at the moon. It was a full, yellowy sphere in the sky, wisps of mist and clouds floating around it. Xavier felt a spark behind his eyes and his body began pulsing.

Amanda paused and lifted her head from his shoulder as he let out tiny, choked grunts. "Xavier…? Is everything ok?"

Xavier suddenly scowled, baring his sharp teeth. Drool dripped from his lips as his irises and pupils disappeared, leaving only the whites of his eyes. Amanda stood up. "Xavier?"

Xavier began growling and his fingers twitched. His fur began growing longer, covering more parts of his body. Amanda took a step back as Xavier stood and began to change. His nose stretched and changed into a wolf's snout and wolf ears appeared on top of his head. His shirt and coat began tear as his torso became wider and his trousers began to rip as his tail broke free. Amanda took another step back. Xavier grabbed hold of the rest of his clothes and tore them off, then threw his head back and howled to the moon. Amanda couldn't help herself. She screamed.

Xavier suddenly turned to her and growled, drool still dripping from his lips. Amanda turned and sprinted away. Xavier howled to the moon once more then went down on all fours, chasing her. Amanda pushed passed bushes and tree branches as she ran. Some of the branches she didn't push flung back and cut into her legs and arms, but she didn't care. She had obviously known Xavier was a werewolf, but she hadn't realized he wouldn't be able to control himself! Amanda looked over her shoulder and saw Xavier charging toward her. She turned to pick up speed, but her foot got snagged on a root and she fell; hitting her chin on the hard ground. Tears welled up in her eyes and she turned, seeing the blurry image of Xavier standing over her. She shut her eyes. This was it. The day she died.

"No!"

There were footsteps and a wolf's whimper. Amanda opened her eyes and gasped.

Arachnid was pinning Xavier down by his wrists as the werewolf struggled against his hold. Arachnid turned to her. "Run, Amanda! Just run!"

Amanda freed her foot from the root and got up, running. She stopped and looked back, only for Arachnid to grab her wrist as he ran toward her. He began leading her away as Xavier shook himself off.

"Where're we going?" Amanda yelled.

"Anywhere but here!" Arachnid exclaimed. He tugged her through the foliage.

"Arachnid!"

Arachnid looked back and saw why Amanda had called out. A branch had snagged the hem of her dress and she was trying to tug it free. Arachnid looked over her shoulder, seeing Xavier approaching, and grabbed hold of the dress. "I'm sorry, my dear," He said hurriedly and quickly tore the dress from the branch, ripping it. Arachnid pulled her along as he ran. He led her through more foliage until they reached a clearing. Arachnid looked around hurriedly. "We can't go back to town," He said. "Otherwise Xavier will attack the townsfolk." Arachnid caught sight of a sturdy-looking tree. "Up there! Quickly!"

"But, Arachnid," Amanda said. "I can't climb!"

"You must!" Arachnid exclaimed. "I'll be right behind you! I'll catch you if you fall!"

Amanda looked at him in panic then nodded and went to the tree, beginning to climb. Arachnid watched her and, when Xavier drew closer, he began climbing as well.

Xavier burst out from the bushes and looked up at them. He bounded to the tree and reached up, grabbing Arachnid's ankle.

Arachnid cried out as Xavier pulled and began kicking. His heel came in contact with Xavier's nose and Xavier whimpered as he fell back. "I'm sorry, my friend!" Arachnid called over his shoulder. He climbed up the tree. "The next branch, Amanda! Sit on the next branch!"

Amanda gulped. Sensing her fear, Arachnid moved to the side then climbed up using his long limbs. He sat down on said branch and took hold Amanda's hands, pulling her up into his lap. She held onto him tightly. "He can't get us up here," Arachnid murmured. "He can't climb trees when he's like that." Arachnid gazed down at Xavier.

The humanoid wolf scratched at the tree, trying to climb up.

"I'm tired, Arachnid…" Amanda muttered.

"We'll have to sleep here tonight."

"What?"

"We don't have a choice." Arachnid moved so that his back was pressed against the tree. He slipped off his coat and wrapped it around Amanda's shoulders. Amanda smiled at him and sat between his legs, resting her head on his chest. Arachnid felt a blush form on his face (he still didn't know how he could, considering his lack of blood). They fell asleep to the sound of Xavier growling and snarling at them.

…

As the sun's beams hit Arachnid's closed eye sockets, his 'eye lids' began to flutter and his eye sockets opened slowly. He looked around, trying to remember what had happened, and looked down at the floor. Xavier was gone. Arachnid shook Amanda. "Amanda, wake up. Amanda."

Amanda's eyes fluttered open. She looked up at him. "Hm…?"

"He's gone."

Amanda peeked over the side. It was true, Xavier was gone. "Where is he?"

"Not sure." Arachnid said. "The last time he changed like that, he fell asleep in the bushes. That's probably what he's done now."

They began climbing down, Arachnid first. When Arachnid reached the floor, he helped Amanda down. Amanda sighed happily. "Thank God. I missed the floor."

Arachnid smiled, then paused. "There he is."

Amanda turned and saw a hand poking out of the bushes. She grinned and jogged toward it. Pushing passed the bushes, she paused and yelped, blushing bright red.

Arachnid jogged over and immediately blushed in embarrassment.

Xavier was laying on the floor, asleep and completely naked. Arachnid chuckled nervously and undid his belt. "What're you doing?" Amanda exclaimed.

"Giving him some cover-up." Arachnid muttered as he pulled off his trousers. He knelt down beside his friend and shook him. "Xavier," He hissed. "Xavier."

Xavier slowly opened his eyes. "Huh…? Wha-? Arachnid?" He sat up. "I must've fallen asleep out here…Wait…Am I _naked?_" He looked up. "_Amanda?"_

Amanda covered eyes and turned around. "Cover him _up!_"

Xavier looked at Arachnid as the skeleton held out his trousers.

"_Seriously?_" Xavier asked.

"Do you _want _to walk around naked?" Arachnid answered with his own question.

Xavier grumbled and took hold of the trousers, pulling them on. "Wait…So, you're just _offering me _your _trousers?_"

"Yes."

Xavier paused. "Wow. That's true friendship right there."

"Yes. Yes, it is." Arachnid smiled.

Xavier smiled back. "Maybe I can try to like your little _human._"

"And that is all I ask."

…

Xavier and Amanda walked down the street, arm in arm. It had been a few months since that little 'werewolf incident'. They had been spending a lot more time with each other since that night, laughing and joking together. "Ok," Amanda said. "I have a question for you."

"'k." Xavier nodded.

"I've seen you and I've seen George." Amanda said. George was another werewolf, who worked down at the butcher's shop in town. "You're both werewolves, but you look different. Why's that?"

"Well," Xavier said. "There's two different types of 'werewolf'. There's the Wolf-man, like George, who looks like a wolf standing on his hind legs. They can talk and such like a human and when they see the full moon, they just act rabid. I'm a Man-wolf, which means I look like a human- with a few wolf characteristics- and when I see the full moon…well, you've seen that…"

Amanda grinned. "I see."

Xavier smiled at her and Amanda blushed and looked away. She could admit, she used to dislike Xavier. But now…now he was kind of…handsome. "Well," Amanda muttered, suddenly gaining confidence. Her heart began quickening in pace. "I'm glad you're a, uh, Man-wolf…"

"Yeah? Why's that?"

"Cause…if you were a Wolf-man, it would be more…difficult…"

"For what?"

Amanda didn't reply, only stopped their walk, unhooked her arm from his, and placed her hands on his shoulder, then kissed him. _Kissed him._

Xavier's eyes widened, then shut as he kissed back.

Unbeknownst to them, a very heart broken Pumpkin King was watching.

…

Author's note:

_Translations:_

_Magnifique: Magnificent_

_Puis-je: May I_

_Salut: Hi_

If I make any errors in the French, don't hesitate to correct me. I'm using Google Translate for it.

Me: Aw, how sweet.

Mav: Ew. Yuck. My parents are…_kissing._

Me: Oh, grow up. So, we know a little but more about Monty.

Mav: Mum and Dad have begun dating,

Me: And poor Arachnid's heartbroken. So, what will happen to the trio now?

Mav: And what about Richard, Marcus, Rodney and Montarg?

Me: Will Amanda become friends with Montarg?

Mav + Me: Find out next time!

Mav: Yeah, MissBliss8527, I guess Marcus is a bit friendlier then Dad. Ah, well. And, reveur-amira! Your review made J laugh, cause of the 'fall for Rodney's feminine charms' bit! Glad we have a Rontargo supporter in our midst!


	7. Chocolate

From Little Flame to Raging Fire

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 6

Their wedding had been fantastic.

Xavier and Amanda had dated for a year and a half before Xavier got down on one knee. The proposal hadn't been what Amanda had expected. Xavier had taken her hands in one of his and had gotten down on one knee, then asked, "Will you be my mate?" Amanda had been confused, then Xavier realized his mistake and had stuttered out an apology. Amanda had laughed and said, "Why don't you try again?" Xavier had taken a deep breath and asked, "Will you marry me?" Amanda had giggled and said that of course she would. The werewolf and the human had embraced and kissed.

Arachnid had been Xavier's best man and had made a speech about how special his best friend was to him and how he hoped that the new, married couple would be ok and happy.

Amanda had invited the sorcerers, much to many peoples' (including Xavier) dismay. Not all of the sorcerers had showed up, obviously. Montarg had not wanted to go, even though Rodney tried to persuade him to. Eventually, the rock sorcerer had just given up and let Montarg stay behind. However, when the couple at the alter had kissed, Rodney had turned to look over his shoulder, sensing a new presence, and had seen their leader leaning against the doorway, hands in his pockets and looking at the human and the werewolf. Rodney had gotten up from his seat and had gone over to the fire sorcerer, smiling at him. "Don't you just love a good wedding, Montargo?" He had asked.

"I've never been to one." Montarg had muttered back and Rodney's smile had dropped.

The newly wedded couple had gone in a carriage to their honeymoon destination: a nice hotel far from Halloween Town.

Arachnid had watched them go, a saddened expression on his face. He had loved Amanda as well, just as much as Xavier. But his best friend had won her heart. All Arachnid could do was try to feel happy for them.

…

Montarg sat up on his futon. Another dreamless night. Montarg rarely had dreams. When he did, they were full of bloodshed and war. He was a soldier. His father had toughened him up. Montarg had been to war before, he had killed people while looking into their pleading eyes. As he left for the war, Rodney had tugged on his arm; begging for him to stay. Montarg had grasped Rodney by the shoulders, told him he had to do this, and had put him in charge.

Montarg got up, pulling on his trousers and shirt. He stood up, untying his hair, sending a brush through his black locks. The hairbrush had been something he had stolen from an aristocrat he had come across in a past town. Montarg had snuck up to the window, grabbed the brush and ran for it. The aristocrat had been asleep in his bed when Montarg snuck in and had woken up because Montarg accidentally knocked over a music box, awakening him and making him call, "Thief! Thief!" Montarg had escaped through the window, but not before picking up the music box; which now sat on one of the shelves in his room. He still had a scar on his arm from where the arrow, which had been shot at him, had struck him. Montarg tied up his hair with an elastic band and picked up his hat, putting in on his head, then slipping on his boots and coat. He exited his bedroom and made his way toward the kitchen, getting greetings like "Morning, Montarg" and "Hey, Montarg" on the way. He entered the kitchen and paused.

Rodney was humming a happy tune and swaying while buttering toast. As he moved to get the orange juice, he did a little twirl. Montarg frowned. What the…? "You're very chipper this morning." Montarg said.

"Why, yes. Yes, I am." Rodney replied, pouring the juice into a jug. "I've met someone."

"That's nice." Montarg said absentmindedly, picking up a green apple from the fruit bowl on the table. Rodney was a nice fellow, obviously he'd 'met someone'.

"His name is Cameron. He's _adorable!_" Rodney continued, squealing. "We've only been on one date, but he's wonderful, Montargo!"

Montarg paused mid-bite. "Oh. A _lover._" He muttered and bit into the apple, munching on it almost angrily.

"Oh, Montargo. I know you're against 'love' and you believe the whole 'a sorcerer stands alone' scenario. But you could at least try to be happy for me." Rodney said. He tried to frown, but he was too happy.

Montarg grunted.

"And what're you doing eating?" Rodney exclaimed, snatching the apple out of Montarg's hand. "Breakfast will be ready soon, you greedy guts." He giggled. "And besides, Montargo, just because I have a boyfriend now, doesn't mean I'm going to forget the rules."

Montarg frowned. "Yes," He grumbled irritably as he turned to walk out. "_Boyfriend…"_

As he entered the main part of the cavern, he called out, "Men! Assemble the tables!"

"Yes, Montarg!" Some called back, rushing to the wooden boards and sticks at the end of the cavern. Montarg stood back and watched.

There were three tables for the sorcerers. They all ate together at breakfast, lunch and dinner.

Once the tables were set up, Rodney called out, "Boys! I need your help!"

Some of the sorcerers, who were assigned to help Rodney bring out the food, rushed into the kitchen, where they were handed plates of toast and bacon and other breakfast foods, as well as jugs of milk, water and orange juice. The sorcerers placed the plates and jugs in their appropriate places. As the chairs were set up, Montarg nodded. The men were used to all of this.

The three long tables were set up, all next to each other. The sorcerers were all set up along the long sides of the tables. The only table with a seat on the very end was the middle table, where Montarg sat; his back facing the bedrooms. Rodney sat on his right and Christopher sat on his left. The sorcerers all had assigned seats. Some of the sorcerers suspected that Montarg had set them in order of how much he liked them. "Explains why Rodney's next to 'im." Richard used to say to Marcus. Richard and Marcus sat next to each other at the middle table.

Montarg stood up in front of his chair as the other sorcerers took their seats. "Men," He called out. He gestured to them. "You may eat."

There were immediate clanks of plates and sounds of noisy chewing. Montarg sat down and grabbed a piece of buttered toast from a nearby plate, then used his fork and knife to pick up nine pieces of bacon and one egg. Rodney eyed his plate and, when Montarg noticed, he muttered, "_What?_"

"Are you a carnivore or something, Montargo?" Rodney asked. "I mean, I've always known you loved meat, but still…"

"Well," Montarg said, almost spitefully. "I apologize if I don't have, perhaps, a _lover _to distract me from my cravings."

Rodney's amused smile dropped and he stared at him for a moment before looking down at his plate, resting his head in his left hand, so that he couldn't see Montarg. He picked up small pieces of bacon and toast with his fork, glumly popping them into his mouth.

Christopher raised an eyebrow at Rodney, then Montarg. "Is everything alright, sir?"

"Yes." Montarg muttered.

"Sir, if the que-"

Montarg glared at him, "The _what?_"

Christopher hesitated and cleared his throat. "Uh, _Rodney. _If _Rodney _is in a relationship, is this not a good thing?"

"How so?"

"Well, he won't pester you anymore."

"He does _not pester me."_

"Yes," Rodney suddenly snapped, glaring at them as he sat up straight. "And can we stop talking about me as though I'm not here, please?" He stood up and began walking over to the entrance of the cavern.

Everyone went silent and looked at them.

"Where're you going?" Montarg yelled, standing up. "I didn't say you could leave!"

Rodney turned and glared at him and Montarg could've sworn he saw tears in his eyes. Rodney just shook his head, like a parent who was disappointed with their child, and turned; walking out.

Montarg stared at the entrance of the cavern for a moment, before slowly sitting down. "And this is why I don't like you lot having lovers…" He muttered to his advisor.

…

Rodney stomped away from the cavern. How could Montarg act like that? Was he not entitled to a love life? Just because Montarg couldn't love, didn't mean Rodney couldn't! Rodney huffed and looked up at the sky, rubbing his face to try and get rid of any tears that threatened to spill. He thought Montarg would be happy for him. Rodney looked down and saw his reflection in a puddle on the ground.

Ever since Amanda and Xavier's wedding, Rodney had been wondering if he'd ever be like that. Getting married, reciting vows, exchanging rings. The kiss…

He could imagine himself at the alter, dressed in a white suit with a rose on the lapel of his coat. But his partner…That was another story. Who would he marry? Did they allow same sex marriage here? Hopefully. Either way, he didn't know who's face he could make out. He tried to imagine Cameron. It would only be right to imagine him.

But Cameron's face always changed into a different face.

One with reddish-brownish eyes.

…

Arachnid sighed as he looked out of his window. Amanda and Xavier had returned about a month ago and were probably cuddling in their house by now. Arachnid couldn't help but feel a bit angry. He had loved her first. Xavier had _hated _her! Now, Xavier was married to Amanda. It should've been Arachnid. He should be married to Amanda, not Xavier. Arachnid sighed. He couldn't take away their happiness, no matter how jealous he got.

"Are you alright, your majesty?"

Arachnid looked over at Christine, who wore a maid's outfit and was staring at him in confusion. Arachnid waved a hand at the maid. "Yes, yes. I'm fine, Christine. Don't worry."

Christine shook her head of blonde hair slowly. "But, your majesty-"

"I'm _fine,_ Christine." Arachnid insisted.

Christine gulped nervously at his tone. "Yes, sir…"

…

It was about two months later when Xavier got the note.

It had come in the post, a letter with a stamp Amanda had never seen before. Xavier had seemed utterly shocked when he received the letter. "Who's it from?" Amanda asked, looking over her husband's shoulder at the letter.

"It's from my clan."

"Your clan?"

"I didn't always live in Halloween Town. Werewolves sometimes travel in clans. My father and I left the clan to come here. They say they want to talk to me. Must be important if they sent me a letter…" Xavier added in a mutter.

"Are you sure it's not a trick?" Amanda asked.

"Nope. I can smell Keith."

"Who's Keith?"

"Leader of the clan." Xavier took a whiff of the note and immediately pulled back. He gagged. "Yep. That's definitely Keith."

"So…You're going back to your clan?"

Xavier tucked the note into his pocket. "I'll have to. If I don't, they'll just send someone to come and get me."

Amanda looked at the floor and bit her lip. She hadn't married to Xavier for a long time, and now he had to leave? That just seemed unfair. Amanda looked back at Xavier. "How…How long will it take you?"

"Well," Xavier rubbed the back of his head. "When my father and I left, it took about eight months to get here-"

"_Eight months!_" Amanda exclaimed.

"-but that was because we stayed in towns and hotels for a while. Should only take about six."

Amanda pouted. "Oh…"

Xavier tilted her chin so that she was looking at him and smiled. "Don't worry, love. I'll be back before you know it."

"Well…Why don't I come with you?"

"No!" Xavier suddenly yelled. He cleared his throat and said, "I mean, no. Don't. It's ok. I'll be alright."

Amanda sniffed.

…

Marcus fiddled with a loose thread on his shirt. He was completely and utterly bored. Richard was hanging about with the other drunken sorcerers and Marcus had no wish to hang around with drunk men. He was still considered the 'newbie' of the cavern. _Seriously…_Marcus thought, _Can't Montarg go and pick up other guys…?_

"Marcus,"

Marcus's head snapped up.

Montarg looked down at him, his neutral expression still on his face (when was it ever _not _on his face?). Marcus hurried to his feet, his hat going wonky, and quickly saluted. "Yes! Hi, Montarg, hi!"

"Don't salute to me." Montarg said.

Marcus quickly dropped his hand. "Right."

Montarg tilted his head. "I need you to accompany me on Lookout Duty."

"Uh…What?"

"Lookout Duty. There are enemies around here, especially at night. I usually send out men to lookout for traps and such. Tonight, it's my turn." He suddenly frowned. "Rodney was supposed to join me, but he's decided to hang around his _lover _tonight."

Marcus noticed he had said 'lover' angrily. The water sorcerer blinked, then muttered, "Ok."

"Good. Come on then."

"What? Now?"

"Yes. Now. Is it not night-time?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Then we leave now."

Marcus got up and followed Montarg out. He fiddled with his fingers as his leader led him out into the night. Even after living with the sorcerers all this time, he was still weary around Montarg. The only person who seemed utterly and entirely comfortable around Montarg was Rodney. Montarg snapped off a long branch from a tree and began poking at the ground in front of him. Marcus tilted his head. "Sometimes they leave traps," Montarg spoke up, as if sensing Marcus's wondering.

The two men walked for a while, with Montarg poking around for traps. They found a fallen tree and sat down on it. Montarg stared up at the moon and Marcus kept glancing at Montarg out of the corner of his eye. The fire sorcerer didn't move. Marcus cleared his throat awkwardly and Montarg glanced at him. "Where do you come from, Marcus?"

"Uh, what?"

"Childhood. How was it?"

"Uh. Ok, I guess." Marcus shrugged.

"And your parents?"

"They were nice. They confused me, though."

"Oh? And why is that?"

Marcus looked at his feet. "My parents left me at this place for kids. I lived there for, like, two years. Then they came back. But they were different. My mother had red hair like mine and she was short. When they came back, she was taller and had black hair. My father had green eyes, just like mine, and wore glasses. Now he has brown eyes and brown hair. Before, his hair was blonde. And, when my mother saw me, she asked what my name was. My teacher told them and my mother said, 'Him. I want him.' They signed some papers and my mother picked me up and called me her 'new baby'. Weird, huh? I mean, you'd think she'd know my name." Marcus added.

Montarg stared at him, eyes slightly widened.

"What?"

"Nothing." Montarg said, turning away.

"So, what about you?" Marcus asked. "Where're you from?"

"Somewhere far away from here." Montarg replied, almost thoughtfully.

"And your parents? Where're they?"

"Dead."

Marcus paused. "Oh. I'm sorry."

"I'm not."

Marcus's eyebrows rose up. "You're not?"

"Nope."

"But…they were your parents?"

"And?"

"You're not sad?"

"I'm glad they're gone. With any luck, my father went to Hell. If it exists."

Marcus's eyes widened. "How can ya say that? He's your dad! Don't you-"

"He abused me."

Marcus fell silent. He stared at Montarg to check if he was joking. "What…?"

"He physically abused me. If I did one thing wrong, I would get a new bruise to the collection. Perhaps a black eye or two."

Marcus stared, mouth open in surprise. "And your mother? Didn't she try to stop him?"

Montarg laughed without humour. "My mother? What was she to do? She was terrified of Father. He would've turned on her if she tried to intervene. All she could do was make sure my wounds didn't get infected."

"And what? Your friends didn't-"

"I didn't have any 'friends'. We lived in a very isolated place. Our house was the only one for miles. I didn't have any friends, no toys-"

"No _toys?_"

"Do not interrupt me. No. No toys. Father didn't allow me any."

Marcus looked at the ground in disbelief. No wonder Montarg was so cold and solitary. No friends? No toys? God, no wonder Montarg was glad his parents were dead. The water sorcerer reached into his pocket and took out a bar of chocolate. He opened up the foil and snapped a piece off, popping it into his mouth. He chewed on it, then swallowed and held out the bar to Montarg. "Want some?"

Montarg looked at Marcus, then the bar of chocolate. He raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Marcus grinned, ready for Montarg to say he was joking. "It's chocolate. Don't tell ya never heard of chocolate."

Montarg tilted his head, then spoke like he'd never spoken English before. "Choc…late…What is choc-late?"

"Oh my God." Marcus muttered. "Ya _never _heard o' chocolate?"

Montarg just simply stared at him.

"Ya know? Sugary sweet candy goodness?"

"Ah. That's it. Father did not allow me sweets. I was on a strict diet of anything healthy. Sweets were a big X in his head. Sort of like how homosexuality is bad in the heads of homophobic people."

Marcus's eyebrows rose. "Wow…really were abused, weren't ya?"

"I still have a scar to prove it."

Marcus grinned and snapped off a piece of chocolate. "Well, it's about time you start eatin' candy." He held out the piece.

Montarg leaned back, giving the chocolate a slightly disgusted look. "C'mon, be brave." Marcus encouraged.

Montarg hesitantly took the piece of chocolate. He stared at it, then sniffed it to make sure. When a sugary scent was brought up into his nostrils, he blinked in curiosity. He'd never smelled something like that before. It didn't smell like poison. Montarg slowly brought the piece of candy up to his mouth. Marcus seemed alright, so obviously there was no sorcerer poison inside the little cube. He slipped the cube onto his tongue and shut his mouth. His tongue was tingling as the little cube brought along its sweet taste. The chocolate began melting in his mouth. He chewed on it, the little cube soft on his teeth, and swallowed.

"Eh? Good, huh?" Marcus asked with a smile.

"Magnifique…" Montarg muttered, astonished. "Plus." He held a hand.

By the look on Montarg's face and the fact that he was holding out a hand, Marcus guessed he wanted some more. Marcus snapped off another cube and held it out. Montarg snatched it from him and immediately began nibbling on it. "Merci."

Marcus stared as Montarg finished off the little cube. It felt good to talk to him like this. All while living with him, he had been nervous and, dare he admit it, scared around Montarg. But now he understood. It was Montarg's father's fault. How could a man treat his own son like that?

Montarg suddenly snatched the rest of the bar from Marcus's hand. "Hey!" Marcus exclaimed.

"Mon régal sucré." Montarg snapped, holding the chocolate bar possessively.

Marcus remembered what Richard had said about Montarg speaking French. "Montarg, you're speaking French."

Montarg paused his nibbling and muttered, "Yes." before returning his teeth to the bar of chocolate.

"Why do you do that?" Marcus asked. "Speak French, I mean."

Taking his mouth away from the chocolate, Montarg looked at him. "Mother made me. She taught me French. If I were to ask for something- say, an apple, perhaps- then I had to ask for it in French. If I couldn't, I wasn't allowed whatever I was asking for. Simple as." Montarg went back to nibbling on the chocolate.

"So, what, she forced you to learn a language?"

"Pretty much. I'm fluent in French and English and I know a little bit of German."

Marcus stared at him. Hm. Who knew?

"I like you, Marcus." Montarg said. "We get along swimmingly."

Marcus smiled. "Yeah. Yeah, we do, Monty."

Montarg glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. _Monty…?_

"Hey, uh, Montarg?"

Montarg continued to stare.

"I was just wondering…How did your dad die?"

Montarg looked at his lap.

"You don't have to tell me if-"

"I killed him."

…

Rodney peeked his head into the cavern's entrance. It was empty and silent, save for a few far away snores. All of the sorcerers were in bed. Rodney had done that purposely, come home after everyone was asleep. He couldn't face Montarg right now. Rodney snuck over to the kitchen for a drink of water. His throat hurt from talking to Cameron too much. Rodney stepped into the kitchen and picked up a glass, then paused as he reached the sink. There, next to the sink, was a half eaten bar of chocolate. Rodney tilted his head at the note next it. He put his glass down and picked up the note.

_Saved this for you._

_Sorry._

Rodney stared at it for a second before a pink blush spread across his cheeks. He put the note and chocolate into his pocket and filled the glass with water, exiting the kitchen. As he neared the bedrooms, he peeled back the curtain to Montarg's room and peeked inside.

Montarg was asleep, laying on his belly. His head lay on its side on the pillow and his hands were underneath the soft pillow. He was still wearing his shirt and trousers, so he probably couldn't have been bothered to take them off. He was snoring quietly and, to anyone's ears, it would've sounded like a cat's purring. Rodney thought he looked cute. Rodney smiled. "Thank you, Montargo…" He whispered. Montarg shifted in his sleep.

…

The next day, after breakfast, when Montarg was about to leave to buy more bread, Rodney called out for him. Montarg turned and looked over his shoulder to see Rodney. He turned to him completely once Rodney got there. Rodney, behind his back, snapped off a piece of chocolate and gently lifted it out into sight. Montarg's eyes were on Rodney's face as the rock sorcerer slipped a cube of chocolate passed his lips. Montarg chewed on the chocolate, purposely slowly, as Rodney popped a piece of chocolate into his own mouth. Rodney smiled widely at him and, instead of smiling back, Montarg simply nodded. The fire sorcerer turned and left, leaving Rodney with the bar of chocolate and a wide smile.

…

Arachnid had been sitting in his armchair, reading a good book, when he had heard a knock at his front door. Arachnid's eye socket elongated, resembling a raised eyebrow. Xavier was already on his trip, so it couldn't be the werewolf. Arachnid stood up when the person knocked again, placing his book on the coffee table. The skeleton walked over to the door and opened it, only to see Amanda standing there, tears running down her face. "Amanda?"

"Oh, Arachnid," Amanda whimpered.

"Amanda? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Arachnid," Amanda hiccupped, before uttering two words that made Arachnid's world come crashing down:

"I'm pregnant."

…

Author's note:

_Translations:_

_Magnifique: Magnificent_

_Plus: More_

_Merci: Thank you_

_Mon régal sucré: My sugary treat_

Me: I like this chapter. We learnt more about Montarg and Marcus. I hope you guys understood what was implied when Marcus said that his parents 'changed looks'. And before anyone asks about Christopher almost saying a homophobic comment, let me explain: When Montarg said he'd kill Marcus if he was homophobic, he was _joking. _He won't kill someone if they're homophobic. Glare at them? Yes. Punch them? Yes, probably. Kill them? No. Well, depends on how far they go. If Montarg hadn't interrupted Christopher, Montarg would've looked to see how it had effected Rodney. If he saw that Rodney was upset by the comment, he would've probably threatened Christopher and kicked him in the shin or something.

Mav: Poor Montarg…

Me: Eh. He's ok. He's got Rodney and the others. *Sighs* I felt quite guilty when I read reveur-amira's review about how they're now an 'official Rontargo shipper', cause I knew Rodney would get a boyfriend who was _not _Montarg. Though I am happy that someone ships them. : ) So, Xavier's gone!

Mav: Mum's pregnant (Kinda my first mention, isn't it?)!

Me: And Montarg's kinda jealous!

Montarg: I am _not _jealous.

Me: Yeah, right. So, will Amanda be ok?

Mav: What will Arachnid do?

Me: And where will Marcus, Montarg and Rodney go from here?

Mav + Me: Find out next time!


	8. The Little Flame

From Little Flame to Raging Fire

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 7

Arachnid couldn't believe this.

It'd been a few months since Amanda had come to his door, crying and saying that she was pregnant. She was scared. Scared that something would happen to the baby. Scared that something would happen to _her. _Arachnid and Christine had assured her that they would help her in any way they could. However, it was Arachnid who was usually the one that helped with the cravings and morning sickness. The mood swings, however…That was Christine's job. Arachnid was a little afraid to go near her during the mood swings.

Arachnid sighed in relief as he finally got to sit down. What a rotten time to find out you're pregnant- when the child's father is away on a trip. Arachnid rubbed his face. He was happy for them, for finally getting 'round to having children, but he was also upset. This should be his baby, not Xavier's. But it was the werewolf's, and there was nothing he could do about that. Arachnid let out another sigh as he heard Amanda puke in the bathroom. This was going to be a long few months…

…

Rodney knew whenever Montarg entered the kitchen.

The smell of gunpowder would reach his nose and the fact that he was a rock sorcerer - able to sense, through the ground, wherever someone stood - helped. He heard the scraping noise of a chair's legs against the ground. "Good morning, Mon-" He paused when he saw what Montarg was reading. "No…No, Montargo, please."

Montarg looked up from the book he held in both hands. It had a brown, worn cover and no title or picture.

"No, Montargo. Please. You already tried that years ago." Rodney pleaded.

"Listen, it says these tattoos- these _spells- _can give someone a sorcerer's powers…" Montarg said thoughtfully. "Perhaps…" He looked down at his right arm. "I'm already a sorcerer, so it'll give me more power…"

"No, Montargo!" Rodney exclaimed. "I won't let you!" Rodney snatched the book from Montarg's hands.

Montarg stood up. "Give it."

Rodney held it over the pot. "I'll do it."

"There's nothing in the pot."

Rodney's eyes narrowed. "How do you know?"

"I can't smell anything and I can't sense the heat."

Rodney frowned then quickly sprinted to the entrance of the kitchen. Montarg reached out to grab him, but missed. "Rodney!"

Rodney ran into the main part of the cavern, Montarg chasing him. Rodney ran over to the bedrooms, leaping up onto the platform in front of his own. Montarg watched as Rodney disappeared into his room, growling angrily. The fire sorcerer jumped up onto the platform, then ran inside. Rodney was holding the book over a lit candle on his bedside table. "I'll do it."

Montarg waved a hand, and the candle's wax smudged; smoke trailing out from the wick. Rodney looked down at the smudged candle. "Oh, that's it! Ruin my candles!" Rodney took either side of the open book in both hands. "I'll rip it."

"Don't you dare." Montarg warned. "It took a lot to get that book."

"I don't care!" Rodney exclaimed. "I won't let you do this, Montargo!"

"Alright!" Montarg suddenly yelled. "If I promise to not practise this work, will you give me the book back? Has sentimental value."

Rodney tilted his head. "Promise?"

"Yes, yes. Promise."

Rodney stared at him for a moment, before slowly closing the book and handing it back. Montarg took it from him. "Thank you."

Rodney pointed a warning finger at him. "Remember, Montargo, you promised."

"Yes, yes. Of course."

As Rodney smiled at him, Montarg couldn't help but think, _Sorry, Rodney…_

…

Marcus and Montarg walked down the street. Marcus was kicking at rocks with his hands in his pockets. Montarg walked calmly beside him. Marcus turned so that he was walking backwards and looked at Montarg. "Hey, Montarg, I've been meaning to ask ya. What were you and Rodney doing last week? With the chasin' and stuff?"

"He took my book."

"That's it?"

"Has sentimental value."

"Ah." Marcus nodded. "An' what's with the glove?"

"What glove?"

"The one on ya right hand."

Montarg glanced at his hand, where the white, cotton glove was. "Can a man not wear a glove if he so pleases?"

"Well, why one?"

"I felt like it."

Marcus shrugged. When he turned back around, he spotted a familiar face. "Hey, Mandy!" He exclaimed, jogging over to her. Montarg groaned and followed.

Amanda turned to them, smiling. Marcus skidded to a halt. "Woah," He muttered, seeing her stomach. Montarg stopped beside him, eyeing the human's stomach as well. "Uh, Mandy," Marcus hesitated, grinning nervously. "I'm gonna say this in the friendliest way possible…Ya gettin' a bit…" He made a sphere in the air with his hands. "…round. But don't worry, love," He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Rodney can fix ya up somethin' that'll get ya back to ya ol', skinny self." He patted the bump.

"Um…Marcus…" Amanda muttered, smiling.

"She's with _child, _you _moron._" Montarg exclaimed.

"Ya _pregnant_?" Marcus asked, absolutely surprised. Montarg slapped a hand to his forehead and groaned. "That's great, Mandy!" Marcus exclaimed. "Congrats!"

Amanda giggled. "Thank you, Marcus." She looked at Montarg. "Montarg?"

Montarg stared at her. "What? You'd like me to congratulate you on creating a spawn? No. I don't like children."

"Monty!" Marcus exclaimed.

Amanda suddenly scowled and gritted her teeth. She took a few steps toward Montarg. "You know what, Montarg?" She snapped. "I've _had it with you! _All you ever do is look down on people who are _trying to help you-"_

"I do not need people to help me."

"_Don't _interrupt me."

Marcus looked absolutely terrified. In their cavern, if Montarg interrupted someone, they would just shut up.

"I'm sick of being insulted by you just because I'm a woman! Well, I'm sorry, Montarg! I'm sorry I was born a weak, simple little girl while you were born a big, _strong _boy!" She exclaimed sarcastically. "You're _not _strong! All you are, Montarg, is a sexist _jerk!_"

Marcus stared, wide-eyed. Montarg simply stared and tilted his head. There was silence before Montarg spoke, "You have hidden rage, woman." He tilted his head in the other direction. "I like that in a person."

Amanda paused and was taken aback. Was that a compliment? An actual _compliment? _Since when did Montarg compliment people?

"Come along, now, Marcus." Montarg called. "We have to go back."

"Y-Yeah, Montarg." Marcus muttered. He went to follow Montarg, who had already begun walking away, but stopped beside Amanda. "Well, uh, Amanda. G-Good luck with the kid, tell me how it goes and, uh, see ya around." He quickly jogged over to Montarg.

"I do not know why you fear her, Marcus." Montarg said. "She is nothing. I could flick her across Halloween Town if I wanted."

"That's pushing it a bit, don't ya think, Monty? Besides, I've never seen 'er so mad."

Montarg grunted.

"Hey, uh, Montarg? You sure you're alright? You just…haven't moved your right arm all day."

"It's fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes. It's just a cramp. I've slept on it strangely, that's all. Happens sometimes."

_Really? _Marcus thought, _Weird. Been living with ya for a long time and you've never had problems with your right arm before…_

…

"You alright there, cousin?"

Rodney looked up at his cousin. "Yes…Yes, I'm fine."

"You sure? Ya seemed deep in thought."

"Just thinking of…events."

"Yeah? Like what?"

Rodney glanced at him. "Oh, uh…boyfriend stuff. Don't worry."

Richard shrugged. "Oh. Ok." He sat on the floor beside his cousin. "So, you notice Montarg's choice in fashion? The glove?"

"Yes. I have. Strange man, isn't he?"

"Oh, y-"

"Oi, lads!"

Everyone looked over at Marcus and Montarg, who stood in the entrance of the cavern. "Guess what, lads?"

"Montarg's homosexual?" Someone guessed.

"_No, I am not!" _Montarg yelled out. "Why does everyone think that? Just because I dislike women, doesn't mean I'm attracted toward males!"

A few sorcerers sniggered.

"The woman is with child." Montarg called out, almost groaning.

"What woman?"

"The human one."

"Amanda!" Marcus exclaimed, clearing it up.

Some of the sorcerers cheered, some laughed. Rodney squealed. "Aw, that's adorable! I _love _babies! They're so _cute!"_

"What's so cute about them?" Montarg asked as he approached. "They're tiny versions of us who spit and cry and go to the toilet in their own absorbent underwear all the time."

"Montargo, you don't have a fatherly bone in your body."

"No. No, I do not."

…

It was on a Monday that the day finally arrived.

The 11th of November, the day after her meeting with the two sorcerers, was the day Amanda was in Arachnid's home, standing up to get a drink, when suddenly she felt it. The pressure, the feeling of liquid escaping her. She put a hand on her stomach. Her breathing became heavy. Oh, God. "Arachnid!" She screamed.

There were quick, heavy footsteps and Arachnid suddenly burst into the living room. "What is it?"

"The baby. I-I think it's coming!"

"What, now?"

"Yes! Now!"

"Oh, _God!" _Arachnid turned. "_Christine! The baby's coming!"_

Christine ran down the stairs. "Now, Arachnid, sir?"

"Yes!"

Amanda made a sound of pain. Arachnid panicked. "Christine, meet us there."

"What?"

Arachnid scooped Amanda in to his arms, bridal style, and ran out the door. He rushed down the streets, shouting, "Don't worry, Amanda! Your baby will be born safely!"

…

Arachnid paced back and forth outside the room in which Amanda was giving birth. He could hear her cries of pain.

This wasn't even Arachnid's child and yet he was so worried. He was worried for Amanda and for the baby. What if something went wrong? What if the baby died? What if Amanda…?

No. He couldn't think like that. Not now. He had to be brave, strong, a king. For Amanda. For the baby.

Arachnid jumped as Amanda let out another yell. Ok, that was nothing in his 'be brave plan'. He sucked in some air and-

Another yell of pain.

Oh, who was he kidding? He was terrified. As Arachnid scratched his skull, the door opened and Christine poked her head out. "Arachnid, sir."

"Is it the baby?" Arachnid asked hurriedly.

"She wants you in there, your-"

He didn't hear the rest, because he had shot passed her.

Amanda was sitting up, her back against the headboard of the metallic bed she was on. The doctor was at the other end of her, wearing black gloves. "Arachnid," Amanda whimpered. "H-Hold my hand."

"Yes, yes! Of course!" Arachnid exclaimed, taking her hand in one of his.

Immediately, she began squeezing and Arachnid actually yelped. The woman was stronger then she looked. As she gritted her teeth together, letting out another pained sound as the doctor told her to push, she squeezed harder and Arachnid, too, gritted his teeth. Suddenly, he screamed.

"Why're you screaming?" Amanda shouted.

"You _broke _my _hand!" _Arachnid exclaimed, but Amanda half ignored him.

"One more push!" Christine told her and Amanda did so, letting out the loudest noise of pain she'd made all day.

And they heard a baby crying.

Arachnid, despite the pain in his hand, laughed a joyful laugh. "Amanda! You did it, Amanda! You did it!"

Amanda, panting, managed to chuckle.

Christine smiled at her and handed her a little bundle of blue. "Here you are, Amanda. Congratulations, you have a bouncing, baby boy."

Amanda smiled and held out her arms as Christine handed over her son. _Her son. _That felt so odd, yet so wonderful to think about. This was her child. Her little boy. Xavier's little boy. Their little boy. The baby was still crying, his tiny little hands tucked under his chin. A little patch of brown hair was on top of his head. His eyes were squeezed shut, so she still wasn't quite sure what colour they were.

Arachnid leaned over, smiling at the baby. "Isn't he handsome…?"

Amanda grinned. "Very. And very much worth the wait…" She gently kissed her new son's forehead.

"Have you thought of any names?"

Amanda paused. "…No."

"No?"

"Well, I didn't send a letter to Xavier either. I want our boy to be a surprise…"

Arachnid smiled.

"Help me name him, Arachnid?"

Arachnid thought hard. "Well…I can think of many names…Edward, Stephen, Samuel, Jack, Oliver, Russell, Atticus, Ichabod, Benjamin, Victor…"

"Anything with an M?"

"An M?"

Amanda nodded.

"Bit specific, isn't it?"

Amanda shrugged.

Arachnid held back a laugh and uttered, "Montarg?"

Amanda laughed. "Oh, excellent name."

"No." Arachnid said through his chuckles. "Well…there's Michael, Mitchell, Maverick, Montgomery-"

"Wait!" Amanda exclaimed. "What was that one you just said?"

"Montgomery?"

"No. The one before that."

"Maverick?"

"Maverick…" Amanda muttered and smiled at her baby. "That's it. My little baby Maverick…"

By now, the baby - Maverick - had stopped crying. He looked up at them curiously and Arachnid almost gasped. Blue. Blue eyes. Xavier's blue eyes. Arachnid smiled down at the baby. "Welcome to the world, Maverick."

…

Richard rushed back to the cavern and swept Montarg's curtain away from the entrance. "Montarg!" He panted. "Montarg!"

Montarg looked over his shoulder at Richard. Marcus was sitting opposite Montarg, a chess board between them. "Breathe, Richard."

Richard took a few breaths. "It's Amanda…"

"What about the woman?"

"She's…She's had her kid…"

Marcus smiled. "Yeah? What's she 'ad?"

"Boy…"

"Aw, that's nice." Marcus looked at Montarg as Richard left. "Maybe we'll meet 'im one day, eh, Monty?"

"Yes…" Montarg muttered thoughtfully. "Perhaps…"

…

Author's note:

Mav: Welcome to the story, lil' me.

Me: Aw, Mav's been born. *Wipes sweat away from forehead* My first ever time writing a birth scene. That's why it's pretty…lame. But, still. This chapter's told in short, little snippets. Uh, oh. Montarg's up to something. So, our 'Little Flame' has been born!

Mav: Montarg's got a plan!

Me: And Rodney's got suspicions. Will the kid be ok?

Mav: Why's Montarg wearing that glove?

Me: And, whatever it is, will Rodney find out about it?

Mav + Me: Find out next time!

Mav: Since you said it was your birthday chapter, I'm guessing it was your birthday? Hope ya had a happy birthday, love. And, yeah, we knew you were a girl, but sometimes, people don't like it when their genders are spread across the internet. That, an' J has the habit of calling people 'they' instead of he or she when she's on the internet. Sorry, 'bout that. And, MissBliss8527, a review's a review.


	9. Burnt

From Little Flame to Raging Fire

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 8

Xavier blew some of his hair away from his eyes as he pushed a branch away. God, why did his old clan have to live so far away? He hadn't seen Amanda or Arachnid in months and, for the first time in a long time, he had had to hunt for food instead of just buying it from the shops. If there was one thing he would tell Keith- other then 'You realize you snatched me away from my wife, right?'- was: 'Make the clan move a little closer to Halloween Town'. Xavier paused when he smelt smoke from a freshly burnt out fire. He smelt the air. It smelled like wet dogs and smoke and a disgusting stench that could only be described as 'Keith'.

Xavier moved closer and suddenly had an arm around his shoulders. He jumped, but the person laughed. "You alright, Xave?"

"Barry?" Xavier asked, smiling at the brown haired Man-wolf. "Good to see you."

"You too." Barry grinned. "Haven't seen you since we were kids."

Xavier grinned.

"Xavier,"

Xavier looked over at the shaggy-haired Man-wolf, who glared at him. "Keith. There better be a damn good reason why I'm here. My wife's waiting for me."

"And that's exactly it."

"What?"

Keith, dressed in his signature black suit and bolo tie, frowned. "Your wife."

"What about her?"

"She's human."

"Really? I wasn't sure. Thanks for clearing that up." Xavier said sarcastically.

"You know werewolves of our clan are not allowed to marry humans."

"I'm not a part of your clan anymore."

"Actually, your father never said anything about leaving the actual clan. He just said you both were to go and live in Halloween Town. Technically, you're still a part of our clan." Keith narrowed his eyes. "And you broke one of our biggest rules. The punishment, of course," He almost smirked. "is death."

Xavier's eyes widened. "What? Just because I married a human?"

"And got her pregnant."

Xavier stiffened. "What…? Amanda isn't…"

"We've been spying on you for weeks." Keith snapped. "She's with child."

Xavier didn't say anything. She was with child? Why hadn't she told him?

"Are you ready, Xavier?" Keith suddenly asked.

"What?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"No. Wait! Wait!"

Keith threw the lit match at him.

Xavier didn't scream. Not on the outside. His whole body was alight and Barry was crying. Flames danced on his body, burning the skin and hair. Xavier looked up at the sky as this happened. Thoughts swam through his mind. He'd never see Amanda again. His child would grow up without a dad. And Arachnid…He wanted to say sorry to him. For stealing his friend. Xavier knew about Arachnid's love for Amanda and he was guilty about it. He'd never have the chance now. He'd never see his child grow up either. He would never see his child take part in any school plays or award ceremonies. No graduation either. Xavier had always imagined he would be burned to death but, if it did happen, he imagined Montarg would do it; not his own kind.

There was stinging all over his body and he made no effort to stop it. What was the point? If he did, they would hang him anyway. If he tried to run, they would catch him.

Xavier tried to cry, but the fire took away his tears. Despite the fear and sadness, Xavier grinned.

Because his child would live on, even if he could not.

…

Arachnid squeezed the note tightly in his hand, tears pouring down his skull. Amanda's throat was sore from screaming. She was sitting at the kitchen table, arms folded on top of it, her face buried in her arms; sobbing. Maverick was asleep in his crib, his tiny wolf tail wagging slowly at whatever he was dreaming about.

Arachnid couldn't believe it. His friend was dead. His best friend, his companion. How could the werewolves kill off a member of their own kind? That was disgusting.

He should have gone with him. Arachnid should've gone, or at least send someone with him. Then Xavier would still be alive. It was his fault. His fault Maverick would grow up without a father.

Maverick suddenly awoke and began wailing loudly. Arachnid looked over his shoulder at him. "You know what's going on, don't you…?" He walked over, scooping Maverick into his arms. The skeleton began bouncing on the balls of his feet, trying to calm the baby down. Maverick continued to wail, like Arachnid wasn't even there. "Please shush…"

"Arachnid,"

Arachnid looked over at Amanda. She still had tears running down her face, leaving black trails down her cheeks from where the tears ruined her mascara. She sniffled. "Give him to me."

Arachnid walked over and gently handed the baby to her. Amanda gently rocked her son and Maverick soon began to calm down, recognizing this woman as his mother.

"Or," Arachnid muttered. "You just wanted to see your mother…"

…

"_Please, Edwin."_

_Edwin just pushed the plate further away. No way was he going to eat that mess on the plate. He hated vegetables. They were disgusting. He preferred meat._

_His mother placed her hands on her hips. "Mangez vos légumes, Edwin."_

_Edwin scowled at the plate. "No."_

_His mother sighed. Edwin was so stubborn._

_The door opened and his father walked in. As he passed Edwin, he paused and looked back. Seeing the problem, he scowled. Suddenly, he grabbed the back of Edwin's head and slammed the boy's face into the plate. He roughly brought his son's head back up by pulling on the hair on the back of his head. "Eat it, boy." He ordered then released Edwin's head, walking off toward their living room. _

_Edwin stared down at the plate his father had just slammed his face down onto. A patch of blood was on the green lettuce. Blood dripped from the boy's nostrils. _

_His mother quickly took the plate from her son and placed it by the sink, then got a tissue and wiped blood away from her son's face._

_Edwin stared down at the table the entire time._

…

Montarg's eyes snapped open and he shot up. He looked down at his lap. His father never understood how children were- refusing to eat vegetables, wanting to run around in the sun. To his father, children were just short adults. To Montarg, they were pests.

That didn't mean he loved his father. God, no. He hated his father's guts and his father hated his. It was rare that they agreed on something. His father had never held him, not once. Not one hug. Not even when he was a baby. Montarg wrinkled his nose. Oh, well. He didn't need hugs and love. What was the point? Who would be there to love him now? He didn't care. Love was a weakness. It was ridiculous and silly. He didn't need it.

Still, that didn't mean he agreed with his father's abuse. Besides, he was only seven when that man slammed his face down onto that plate.

Montarg got up and dressed. He paused when he saw his mirror and, beside it, a specially sharpened rock that Rodney had made for him. It was for shaving. Montarg put a hand to his chin. His stubble had grown all over his jaw line and chin and it felt uncomfortable and fuzzy. He picked up the 'razor' and a small tub of shaving cream. He dipped his fingers into the cream and applied it to the right places (he could still feel that strange tingling sensation he'd gotten when Rodney had drawn that imaginary goatee on his face), then ran the sharpened rock over it.

…

That fateful day when Xavier died had been months ago, and Amanda was just getting over it.

She took a walk with her child in his buggy, Maverick giggling and clapping his tiny hands in delight. Amanda grinned at her child. Since Maverick gave out his first giggle (which was when Amanda was holding one of his toys above his head), he had been giggling at almost anything. Amanda stopped the buggy and walked around it, picking Maverick out of it and holding him in one arm. "C'mon, you." She muttered to him. Maverick took hold of her necklace in one hand and put it to his mouth. Amanda pushed the buggy along.

"Hey, Mandy!"

Amanda looked up as Marcus jogged over. She smiled. "Marcus! I was just about to come and see you!"

Marcus grinned back.

Amanda reached into the back of the buggy and handed him a tub. "These are for you and the sorcerers."

Marcus opened the tub up and saw the cookies inside. "Oh, Mandy! You're a saint!" He looked up and noticed the baby she was holding. "An' who's this lil' guy?"

"Marcus, this is Maverick." Amanda said, moving to hold her son in both arms.

"Aw, hey there, Maverick." Marcus cooed, tickling Maverick's belly with his index finger.

Maverick giggled and his little tail swished.

"Aw, he's adorable." Marcus grinned.

"Marcus, what're you doing?"

Amanda looked over Marcus's shoulder.

Montarg stormed over. He looked the same as he did when Amanda was still pregnant, except- Amanda's breath caught in her throat. On his face was a goatee. She smiled. He'd taken her suggestion. Admittedly, when she had said it, she was half-teasing him. Maverick suddenly began squirming and she looked down at him. He was holding his arms out, but not for Marcus.

Montarg wrinkled his nose and his brow furrowed at the child. Marcus grinned at him. "I think he wants you to hold 'im, Monty."

"Well, small child, here is your first lesson in life," Montarg said and leaned down to the baby. "Life's not fair. Get over it." Montarg straightened himself and turned to go.

Maverick watched him, then his eyes filled with tears. Why was this man not holding him? Maverick began to cry loudly. Amanda began bouncing him, trying to get him to stop. Marcus tried pulling faces.

Montarg listened to the crying as he walked. If there was one noise he absolutely despised, it was a baby's crying. It was just so _annoying. _Why couldn't babies' learn to shut their little mouths? The half-werewolf continued wailing and Montarg growled angrily, his teeth gritted, and turned around; storming back over to them. "Fine! Give him here, then!"

Amanda held Maverick out as the baby stopped crying. "Be careful, Montarg."

Montarg practically snatched Maverick from her. He held him, hands under the baby's armpits, at arm's length- away from his face. Maverick smiled at the man. "I hope you realize," Montarg said. "that I have never held a child before, so, if I drop you, it is _hardly _my fault."

Maverick began giggling, reaching out for him. Montarg leaned away. "Woman, your child is making grabs for me!"

Amanda and Marcus laughed. "Go on, Monty, hold 'im a lil' closer."

"No."

"Go on."

Montarg hesitated, then brought Maverick half a centimetre closer. "There."

"Closer."

Montarg brought the baby a little bit closer.

"C'mon, Monty, don't be afraid."

Montarg moved the baby closer. "There. That's as far as I'm going."

What he didn't notice, however, was Maverick's tiny hand reach up and grab hold of one of Montarg's bangs and gave it a harsh (for a baby, anyway) tug. Montarg bared his teeth in anger as Marcus and Amanda laughed. Montarg shook his head, freeing his hair from the child's grasp. Maverick just smiled at him as the fire sorcerer frowned. "I dislike you…" He held the baby out for Amanda. "Take him back."

Amanda took her baby back into her arms. She paused, then turned to Marcus. "Actually, Marcus, could you hold him for a second?"

"Oh. Sure thing, Mandy." Marcus said, putting the tub of treats into his pocket and taking the baby from her, muttering, "Hello."

Amanda walked up to Montarg, who looked like he was trying to brush his hair with his hand. "So, I see you took my suggestion."

"What suggestion?" Montarg asked, almost spitefully.

"The goatee."

Montarg grunted. "I took _Rodney's _suggestion, not _yours._ I don't care for whatever words explode from your mouth. Rodney's words, however, I care about."

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Still, it looks good on you."

Montarg stared at her for a second with that old 'why're you talking to me?' look, before wrinkling his nose and grunting at her. He looked over at Marcus. "Stop cooing over the boy, Marcus."

"But he's so _cute!_" Marcus exclaimed, tickling Maverick's stomach. Amanda grinned.

Montarg frowned as Marcus handed the baby back to Amanda. "Marcus," Montarg said, giving Maverick another disgusted look. "We're going."

"Sure thing, Monty," Marcus leaned down and grinned at Maverick. "See ya later, lil' guy."

Maverick gurgled at him.

Marcus turned and walked back over to stand by Montarg's side. "Say goodbye to Mr. Montarg, Maverick." Amanda said.

Maverick looked at the fire sorcerer and giggled at him, swatting at the air. Montarg curled his lip and turned, walking away; Marcus following. "Cute kid, eh, Montarg?"

Montarg grunted. "No. Not at all."

Marcus's grin dropped slightly.

…

As Marcus and Montarg entered the cavern, Marcus immediately jogged over to where Richard was sitting with his small group of gamblers. "Oi, Rich! Ya gotta hear this!"

Richard turned to him. "Yeah?"

"Montarg held a baby! Mandy's kid!"

Richard burst into laughter, as did the men sitting around the circular table (which Montarg had stolen from a family soon after he and Rodney found the cavern). Montarg growled. "Cease the laughing."

They immediately stopped, except Richard. "Ah, c'mon, Montarg! You? Holding a baby? That's funny!" Richard turned to look at the entrance to the kitchen. "Oi! Cousin! C'mere!"

Rodney poked his head out. "Hm?"

"You should 'ear what Montarg's done."

Rodney sighed and looked at Montarg. "Montargo, if you've thrown another man through a shop window, I swear-"

"That was one time." Montarg interrupted. "You heard what he called you."

"Yes. I did hear. But I didn't throw him through a window, which, by the way, we still haven't paid for." Rodney looked at his cousin. "What has he done?"

"He held a baby. Amanda's kid." Richard replied.

"Maverick." Marcus added. "Kid's name is Maverick."

"Aw. How cute." Rodney said with a smile. "Maverick. That's a nice name." His eyebrows rose. "And Montargo, holding a baby. That's rare. You know, I wonder how he did that," He suddenly scowled at Montarg. "With an injured right arm."

Montarg's brow slowly fell from its furrowed state and his lips fell. Rodney stomped over to him and grabbed his right arm roughly, then rolled up the coat and shirt sleeves in one. The men gasped and Marcus muttered, "Dear God…"

The skin on Montarg's right arm was charred and black. It was burnt. All of it. Right up to the shoulder. Montarg looked down at his charred arm, then slowly looked at Rodney, who was still scowling. Rodney's eyes were wet. "I was just curious."

"How could you, Montargo?" Rodney yelled. "How could you go back to those theories? That's all they were! Theories! You stole that book from an old professor, who didn't know squat about sorcerers! You could've been killed!" The tears fell as Rodney screamed, "_And what would I have done if you died?" _He shoved Montarg away from him and Montarg stumbled. "_You promised me! You said you wouldn't! How could you?"_

The whole cavern was silent now, all eyes on Montarg and Rodney. Rodney was breathing heavily, tears pouring down his face. Montarg still had his neutral expression. The fire sorcerer slowly raised his left hand, reaching out to wipe Rodney's tears, but Rodney stepped back. "Don't…Don't _touch me. _Just don't…don't _talk to me." _The rock sorcerer took off sprinting to his room and disappeared into it. A wall of rock suddenly rose up in the entrance to the room, blocking their view. Montarg looked at his feet.

"Well done, Montarg." Richard muttered, standing up. "You know when he does that he doesn't come out for ages." He walked off toward his cousin's room, then tapped three times on the wall. A square-shaped hole opened and Richard crawled through, then the hole closed up again.

Marcus looked at Montarg, wanting an explanation, but Montarg's eyes were hidden by his hair.

…

Maverick was sleeping peacefully in his crib, his hands made into tiny fists. He was laying on his back, curled up slightly; his tiny tail swishing gently. Amanda was asleep in the next room. Maverick slowly opened his blue eyes when he heard a noise and was about to cry, to call for his mother.

Above him, staring at him, was a man. Maverick immediately brightened up, giggling and reaching out for him. The man's reddish-brownish eyes narrowed slightly in the darkness before he leaned over the crib, reaching down with both hands.

…

Amanda awoke quickly when she heard a thump. She sat up, whipping the blanket from her body and looking around. In a burst of thought, she got up and ran out, towards her baby's room. She threw open the door and paused.

The window was open, the curtain fluttering in the breeze. Amanda felt tears develop in her eyes as she approached he son's crib. The human gasped. The only things in the crib were the pillow and mattress.

No blanket.

No wolf toy.

No Maverick.

…

Author's note:

_Translations:_

_Mangez vos légumes, Edwin: Eat your vegetables, Edwin._

Me: R.I.P. Xavier.

Mav: *Sniffles*

Me: I apologize if the flashback/dream upsets anyone. I felt like them just talking about Montarg's abuse didn't really describe how bad it really was, so Montarg has a little flashback/dream about it. D'you remember what I said about Montarg's dislike of homophobia and how he doesn't hurt Christopher? That whole 'throwing the man through the window thing' is a reference to that. Obviously, that guy must've said something pretty bad to get thrown through a window. So, Montarg has met Maverick!

Mav: Rodney knows about Montarg!

Me: And Montarg's up to something! Will Mav be ok?

Mav: Will Rodney forgive Montarg?

Me: And will Amanda get to Maverick?

Me + Mav: Find out next time!

Mav: Of course I was a cute baby, MissBliss8527. I'm always cute. Everything I do is cute. *Grins*


	10. Don't Go, Amanda

From Little Flame to Raging Fire

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 9

Maverick giggled and laughed as the man ran through the woods. Trees and bushes were blurs as they zoomed passed. Maverick was being held in both of the man's hands. Finally, they came to a stop when they reached a small, hut-like building made of smooth rock. The man carried Maverick inside and placed him in a little basket on top of a little pedestal. Maverick reached out for him. The man picked up Maverick's wolf toy and observed it. "Apparently," He said. "This is supposed to entertain you." He held it out. Maverick took it, then threw it to the floor; giggling. The man looked at it. He tilted his head. "It is a throwing thing?" He shook his head as he went around the small space, collecting things. "You remind me of all the stupid people I have met in my life. Too many to count, unfortunately. And, every time I look in the mirror, I see the biggest one of them all." He stooped down and picked up a tub of what looked like black powder. The tub must've been knocked over before as the lid was off, some of the powder spread out in a small handful on the floor.

The man picked up a cloth and dipped three fingers into the powder. He began drawing on the cloth. Maverick watched him with big, curious eyes. The man turned back to him. "This is going to hurt." He said. He wrapped the cloth around Maverick's right arm and Maverick could feel the powder on his skin. "Try not to scream." The man applied pressure and used magic to heat up the cloth.

Maverick screamed.

…

Arachnid tiredly walked down the stairs of his home. Someone was knocking- well, knocking wasn't the right word. They were probably trying to hit his bloody door down! Arachnid yawned and stretched his arms. He scratched his back, then opened the door.

Amanda almost knocked into him. "Arachnid, you have to help me!"

Arachnid's jaw dropped, noticing her tears. "Amanda?"

"Arachnid, Maverick's gone!"

Arachnid gasped. "Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"What do you _think _I mean!" Amanda yelled, sobbing. "He's gone! He's really gone!"

Arachnid grasped her biceps in both hands. "Ok, Amanda, calm down. He couldn't have gotten far. He's a baby, after all."

"Arachnid, you idiot, Maverick didn't just _walk off! _Someone's taken him! The window was open! Someone climbed in and took him!"

Arachnid shushed her. "It's ok, Amanda. We'll find him, I promise." He ran passed her and down the steps of his home. He could hear Amanda running behind him. The skeleton stopped when he saw footprints in the mud. His eye sockets narrowed in concentration, then widened. "No…Don't tell me it's-"

He was cut off by a baby's wailing.

"Maverick!" Amanda exclaimed, running towards the source.

There was a basket in the mud. Inside was padded with bright coloured fabric. Maverick was laying in the padding, crying and wailing. His wolf toy was tucked in next to him. Amanda rushed over and picked up her baby, soothing him and whispering to him. She kept muttering "Thank God…"

Arachnid glanced at the baby, then looked out at the bushes and trees. He tried to look for the person. Just a silhouette in the distance would've been enough. But no, nothing. Arachnid turned back to his friend and gently placed a hand on Maverick's head. He'd find the culprit, he decided, and make sure they were put behind bars. But if the footprint belonged to who he thought of…No. It couldn't be.

Arachnid sighed through his nose.

Unbeknownst to them, the kidnapper was sitting in the tree above them; watching them. He blinked his reddish-brownish eyes and nodded, then turned and leapt away. His movement made a branch snap and Arachnid heard this, quickly looking up. His eye sockets didn't see anything. He sighed.

…

Montarg was not having this.

He almost stormed into the kitchen. He was not having Rodney ignore him any longer. He didn't _like _to be ignored, especially not by his first ever friend. Montarg slowed his pace as he entered the kitchen. If he was just outright angry with him, he'd never be forgiven. Montarg walked into the little kitchen and called, "Morning, Rodney."

Rodney didn't even turn. Montarg frowned. "What're you cooking?"

No response. Rodney turned and Montarg suddenly felt hopeful. He actually wanted to smirk as Rodney walked toward him. Yes. Finally. He knew Rodney couldn't stay mad at him for long. Rodney looked straight at him as he walked over…then passed him to get the jug that was sitting on the table. Montarg's frown deepened as Rodney walked back to the counter and placed the jug down. The rock sorcerer poured milk in to the jug. Montarg growled like a dog as he approached him. "Rodney," He said. "Talk to me." He pointed to the ground, staring intently at the back of Rodney's head. "I order you to talk to me right now."

Rodney didn't respond.

That was it.

Montarg grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, then pushed him against the counter. The fire sorcerer put his hands on either side of Rodney and leaned down; their faces close together. "I _don't _like being ignored, Rodney."

Rodney frowned. "And I don't like promises being broken, Montargo. Seems like we've both done something to annoy the other."

"Oi, lads, when - Woah."

They both looked over Montarg's shoulder.

Richard stood in the doorway, staring at them. His eyebrows were raised. He looked over his shoulder and called, "Oi, Marcus! You owe me money! They _are _secretly dating!"

"Aw, bugger!" They heard Marcus exclaim.

"What? No! Cousin, it isn't like that!" Rodney tried to explain.

Richard grinned. "S'ok, cuz. I won't tell no one."

"B-But!"

Richard turned and jogged out. "Try not to make too much noise, lads!"

"Oh, great! Now look what you've done, Montargo!" Rodney exclaimed, pushing him away. "What if Cameron hears about this? He'll think I've cheated on him!"

"Let him think that." Montarg muttered.

Rodney sighed irritably. "Montargo, can you just get out, please? I'm trying to make breakfast."

Montarg's brow furrowed. "I am the leader, you do not -"

"Montargo, please!"

Montarg paused, then sighed through his nose and turned; walking out. Getting Rodney to forgive him would be more difficult then he thought.

Montarg looked out at his men. "Men, assemble the tables!"

"Yes, Montarg!" Some called back, like they always did.

Montarg stood back and watched as his men did their jobs. He heard Rodney call for them to help him and suddenly there was food and drink on the tables. Montarg barely noticed all of this going on. Soon enough, the sorcerers were all walking over to take their places. Rodney was standing in front of his chair and Montarg went over to stand in front of his own. As Christopher approached, Montarg frowned. "What're you doing?"

Christopher looked at him. "Taking my seat, sir."

"That is no longer your seat."

Everyone went silent.

"Montargo?" Rodney asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"It is now Marcus's seat."

"_What!" _Several sorcerers yelled out.

Marcus's jaw dropped. _Him? _

"Marcus is now my advisor."

"W-What? But, sir-" Christopher tried.

"But nothing. Marcus is now my advisor. I have decided upon this now."

Marcus stared. Richard nudged him. "What ya doin', man? Go to ya new seat!"

Marcus gulped then slowly walked towards Montarg. Christopher glared at him and Marcus did his best to ignore him. The water sorcerer paused. "Wait." He held up an index finger. "On one condition."

Montarg appeared to be taken aback slightly and Rodney's mouth made an 'o' shape. Their leader nodded slowly. "Very well."

"Richard's allowed to come and sit next to me."

Several little gasps rained throughout the cavern. Montarg stared at Marcus, whose hardened gaze almost threw him off. Montarg took a quick glance at Rodney. If he allowed Rodney's cousin to sit by them, maybe it would make Rodney forgive him quicker. Montarg looked back at Marcus. "Very well." He repeated. He clicked his fingers in Richard's direction, then pointed at the seat next to Marcus's new one. "Richard, there."

Richard shot up from his seat and jogged over. Montarg watched as Christopher went and sat down in Marcus's old chair, baring his teeth. Montarg almost smirked. "Men," He called out, gesturing to their food. "You may eat."

The men immediately tucked in.

Montarg looked at Rodney. "There," He muttered. "I got the homophobic sorcerer away from you. Are you happy now?"

Rodney glanced at him through half-closed eyes. "Perhaps I can _consider _forgiving you."

"Thanks for that, mate." Richard muttered, elbowing Marcus in the side. "I owe ya one."

Marcus grinned. "No problem, man. Least I could do."

Montarg reached out with his fork, ready to grab some strips of bacon. He paused and glanced at Rodney, who was staring at his plate. Montarg stopped, then gently nudged the plate of bacon toward Rodney. Rodney looked up, then looked at Montarg; frowning. "Ah, yes. Bacon. The perfect 'please forgive me' gift."

"It's the thought that counts." Montarg muttered.

"Oh, really? Did you think when you did that to your arm?" Rodney asked sarcastically. "No? Of course not."

Montarg frowned and grumbled. He stabbed several pieces of bacon deposited the strips onto his plate. Montarg reached over and picked up his coffee mug (which he had stolen just the week before) and stared at the inside. "What? No coffee?"

"We're out of beans, I told you that." Rodney replied.

Montarg growled. He stood and began walking over to the entrance of the cavern. "Where're you going?" Rodney called.

"Where do you think?" Montarg called back without turning.

"Does this mean I can have ya bacon?" Richard asked.

Montarg looked over his shoulder. "Touch it and you die."

Hm. In hindsight, it was probably not a good idea to threaten the cousin of the man you're practically trying to beg for forgiveness from.

…

"Sorcerer! Come back!"

Montarg sprinted away from the shop, bag of coffee beans under his right arm. He clutched it tightly with his left hand. The shop keeper ran after him, shouting. Montarg almost made it out of town when he heard another voice yell for him. "Montarg! Montarg, stop! Montarg!"

Montarg halted and looked over his shoulder as Arachnid approached. "Montarg."

"Arachnid."

"Montarg, are you aware that Amanda's child was stolen last night?"

Montarg raised an eyebrow. "Why would I be aware? I despise that woman and her child."

"That might be, Montarg. But while I searched for the culprit, I found a footprint that looked suspiciously like the design on the bottom of the boots you give to your men."

"Are you suggesting one of my sorcerers stole that child?" Montarg snapped as soon as Arachnid had stopped talking. He had turned to Arachnid fully and was scowling.

"It's just a possibility." Arachnid said quickly. "Please, Montarg, if you or Rodney or Richard or any of the other sorcerers know _anything, _please do not hesitate to talk to me."

Montarg grunted. "For your information, Rodney has not seen anything."

"And how are you aware of this?"

Montarg grounded his teeth. "Because he was with that damned lover of his."

Arachnid's eye socket elongated. "He has a lover?"

"What is it to you?"

"You sound unhappy."

"He is not right for him."

"You've met him?"

"No."

"Then how're you sure- Oh! We're going off topic here!" Arachnid sighed. "As I said before, please, if you know anything, tell me. That is all I ask, Montarg."

Montarg grunted. "Then you are asking too much."

"Another question," Arachnid said. "Are you going to pay for that?"

Montarg grunted again. "Of course not."

"And why not? No spare change?"

Montarg gritted his teeth. "You may get whatever you want by clicking your fingers, Arachnid, but I do not. I have to steal to survive. My men are _dying, _Arachnid."

"I…I thought you had plenty of food…?"

"But what happens in a year's time, hm? What happens when Rodney no longer has anything to cook? We can't live off rabbits and any other small animal I may catch forever." Montarg snapped. "You say you try everything you can to help us? Then why are there still people who send spears through the hearts of my men? Why are there still people I must protect Rodney from? Why do I still need to go and catch animals to eat?" Montarg turned so that his back faced Arachnid. "You have done nothing to help us." He began walking away.

"Montarg! Montarg, come back! I order you to-"

"I do not live in Halloween Town," Montarg suddenly snapped, stopping and looking over his shoulder at him. "You have no power over me." He continued his walk and soon disappeared into the foliage.

Arachnid sighed, then turned to pay back the man who had once owned that bag of coffee beans.

…

Rodney scrubbed the plate with the sponge. The water in the sink was soapy and had many bubbles. He sighed through his nose, then breathed in and smelt gunpowder.

_Thud!_

Rodney's head snapped up and he turned. A bag of coffee beans had been dumped on the floor. Montarg still stood there in the doorway, hands still out. Rodney put the plate he'd been washing down and walked over. "Oh, good. Thank you, Montargo. I'm so glad you-" He was cut off by his own high-pitched squeak as Montarg suddenly grabbed him by his biceps and pulled him to his chest; wrapping his arms around him. Rodney paused, blushing bright red. Montarg's heart made soothing beats which made Rodney's anger at Montarg melt away. "M-Montargo?"

"I'm sorry." Montarg muttered, though even he didn't know what he was apologizing for. Either it was the fact that he had burnt himself, or it was because he had forced Rodney to live in a cavern. Nevertheless, he was sorry for both.

Rodney sighed through his nose softly and put his hands on Montarg's shoulder blades. He breathed in Montarg's scent. "I forgive you, Montargo…But if you ever test those theories out on yourself again, I will _kill you._" He felt Montarg's chest rumble with a silent chuckle.

"Yes." was all Montarg muttered.

…

Arachnid's heart broke when he saw Amanda packing. "W…What do you mean…?"

"I'm sorry, Arachnid." Amanda said as she closed another suitcase. "But I'm leaving Halloween Town."

Arachnid felt the broken pieces of his heart fall to the floor. "B…But why?"

"My baby got kidnapped, Arachnid. I want to raise Maverick in the Human World."

Arachnid rushed forward and tried to grasp her hand. "Amanda, you and Maverick are perfectly safe here. I promise we'll find the person who took your baby and they _will _be punished!"

"Arachnid," Amanda sighed softly. She turned to him and gently kissed his cheek. "Thank you. It's been wonderful here. But I have to go, Arachnid. I'm sorry."

And she was gone. Just like that. Arachnid almost crumpled to his knees. It was all his fault. He should've protected that poor little baby and its father. Arachnid felt tears swim in his eye sockets.

Xavier was dead.

Montarg didn't trust him.

Maverick had gotten kidnapped.

And Amanda was gone.

Everyone Arachnid cared for was gone. They left him some way or another and Arachnid was sure he was not getting them back.

…

Author's note:

Me: Well, this took a long time. Damn you, writer's block! *Shakes fist* But I'm glad that you guys can finally see Montarg and Arachnid properly interact. Yeah…their 'friendship' was stronger when Montarg was still 'Montargo'…But I think Montarg's actually kinda ashamed of who he's become. But he's too stubborn and proud to admit it. *Sigh* I keep forgetting to write this. You know when Arachnid was suggesting names for baby Maverick? Those names have specific meanings, and this is them:

**Edward- Maverick's original name before it was 'Maverick'. I also have a character called Edward, who Maverick is slightly based off of in both looks and personality. Maverick is not an exact clone of Edward. Far from it, actually.**

**Stephen- Another character from my books, Edward's godson.**

**Samuel- Ok, that one's kinda random. Samuel is also the name of a couple of classmates of mine. They're my acquaintances, we don't talk much. I was stuck for names, ok?**

**Jack- The name of Jack Skellington and also the name Maverick was going to name his son, if he ever had one. Obviously, he named his kid Edwin and Eleanor named Maxwell. Also the name of a character from my books. Coincidentally, Edward and my Jack are best friends, like Maverick and Jack Skellington.**

**Oliver- Character from my Corpse Bride stories. Also a character from my books.**

**Russell- Character from my Corpse Bride stories. Also another character from my books. Coincidentally, both Russells are villains.**

**Atticus- Favourite character from 'To Kill a Mockingbird', a book we had to study in my English class.**

**Ichabod- A character from Sleepy Hollow, Ichabod Crane. Tim Burton did a version of Sleepy Hollow.**

**Benjamin- Sweeney Todd's real name. Tim Burton did a version of Sweeney Todd, the Demon Barber of Fleet Street.**

**Victor- Name of Victor Van Dort from Tim Burton's Corpse Bride.**

**Montarg- That was just a joke.**

**Michael- Name of Michael Jackson, who sang Thriller. I was listening to that song soon before writing that part of the story.**

**Mitchell- A classmate I had in primary school. He moved away ages ago, but we were good friends.**

**Maverick- Bit obvious, that one.**

**Montgomery- A character who will later appear in We Tend to Save the Town on Halloween. Bear in mind when I'm planning a story, I tend to take out scenes and characters, so if Montgomery doesn't appear, that's why. But the way the planning's going, it's more likely that he will appear.**

Me: Yeah, those are the meanings. So, Montarg's been forgiven!

Mav: Me an' Mum are going to the Human World!

Me: And Arachnid's heartbroken! What'll happen in the Human World?

Mav: Will Arachnid be ok? (Eh, whatever. I don't really care!)

Me: And how long 'til Montarg does something stupid again?

Mav + Me: Find out next time!

Mav: *Rubs the back of his head* Yeah…I guess killin' people and fightin' ain't all that cute…


	11. Maverick, Meet Alan

From Little Flame to Raging Fire

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 10

Alan walked down the street, winking and tipping his panama hat to ladies as he passed them. Alan was considered a ladies man to more people then just himself. It wasn't something to boast over, but Alan gladly boasted anyway. He was quite a handsome man with his brown hair that ended at the base of his neck and bright blue eyes that were wonderful to look into. He was tall and well-built, with a smile that could make a girl's knees weak. Alan wore a tan suit, the trousers slightly baggy and the coat a little bit too big for him. Nevertheless, he looked dashing and that was all that mattered.

Alan paused when he saw a woman with brown hair walking down the street, pushing a buggy along. Inside the buggy was a baby. Alan tilted his head. Either the dad wasn't with them on this walk, or something had happened between them. Alan raised his eyebrows. _More for me t-_ He stopped that thought. Wait…was that…? Alan jogged over to the woman. As he approached, she stopped and looked at him. "Alan?"

"Amanda!" Alan exclaimed happily. The two adults hugged, laughing.

"Oh, I missed you." Amanda muttered to him.

"I missed you too, 'Manda." He said. The two broke the hug and Alan stared at the baby in the buggy. "You…You got a…a baby…"

Amanda smiled and nodded. "Alan, this is my son, Maverick."

Alan paused, then looked and back and forth between Amanda and Maverick. "Then…that means…"

"Uh-huh." Amanda half-giggled, nodding.

Alan smiled widely and knelt down to get a better look. "Hey there, Mav. I'm your ol' Uncle Alan!"

Maverick stared his uncle, his little wolf toy in his mouth. Maverick removed the little wolf from his mouth and flung it at Alan's forehead. Alan winced and put a hand to his head, then chuckled. "Quite an arm on 'im…"

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry." Amanda said.

"Nah, s'alright." Alan stood up and wiped his forehead. "Now, either I'm imagining things, or that kid's gotta tail."

Amanda chuckled, almost nervously, as Maverick clapped his hands and giggled.

…

"Wow, 'Manda." Alan said, sitting in the armchair in Amanda's home. He held Maverick in one arm, using the other hand to hold his wolf toy over him. Maverick continued to reach out for it, making little noises. "Heh. I knew you were adventurous, but I didn't think you'd knock off with a werewolf."

"Alan!" Amanda cried disapprovingly.

"What? 'e can't understand me." He looked down at the baby. Maverick's tail swished back and forth. "When you explained to me about 'alloween Town and told me about that skeleton, I didn't think it would lead to you an' a werewolf -"

"_Alan._"

"What?" Alan grinned. "So, go one, 'Manda. There must be a reason why ya came back."

Amanda frowned and Maverick began to cry.

…

Montarg sat in his room, meditating. His meditation pose was not that simple, hands-on-knees-with-legs-crossed pose. Well, he kept the legs-crossed part. He sat in the middle of his room. The tips of his fingers pointed at the ground in the middle of his crossed legs, the pads of his left fingers pressed against the pads of his right ones; matching his thumbs, which did the same. His head was lowered, eyes shut and he had a typical, Montarg-like 'go away, I'm concentrating' look on his face. Montarg would spend hours in his room meditating. He barely noticed anything while in this state.

"Oh, Montargo, darling!"

Montarg made a small, disappointed noise. He liked Rodney, really he did. He was his first and greatest friend. But sometimes…sometimes, Rodney picked the worst moments to bother him. He heard Rodney bounce into the room. "Montargo, there you are! Marcus, Richard and I are going down to the lake. Would you like to come along?"

"No, _thank you._" Montarg replied.

"Oh, come on, Montargo. Some fresh air will do you some good."

"I'm _fine._"

He felt hands on his knees and opened his eyes, only to see that Rodney was on his knees; his face _very _close to Montarg's. His eyes had suddenly become huge and almost watery. The rock sorcerer had a pout on his face that could rival a puppy's cute face. "Please, Montargo…?"

Montarg stared at him for a moment before sighing through his nose. "Let me get my hat and coat…" He muttered as he stood.

Rodney grinned and stood up, then skipped out of the room. "Boys, Montargo's coming with us!"

"Oh, boy!" Montarg heard Richard laugh.

"Alright!" He heard Marcus exclaim.

Montarg frowned. _Rodney, you will be the death of me…_

…

"Race ya, Rich!" Marcus yelled, sprinting off toward the lake. Richard pushed himself off the ground; laying in the air, belly facing the ground; and shot passed his friend. "What the-?" Marcus yelled, just as Rodney shot passed as well. Rodney was up in the air and each time he moved one foot to take a step, a tower of pebbles and rock rose up under his foot. "Aw, come on!" Marcus exclaimed as Montarg zoomed passed him. Marcus had to blink several times to check if he was seeing things properly. Montarg was…riding on a cloud of steam? Yes, there he was, his leader. Sitting, cross-legged, on a cloud of steam; shooting passed him. "When I learn to control water vapour, you guys are all _dead!" _Marcus shouted.

Rodney turned so that he was 'rock-running' backwards. "Did you hear that, Montargo?" He asked. "I think he threatened us!"

Montarg grunted. Even if Marcus was serious, it wasn't like Montarg would allow that.

Rodney turned back around and giggled. "Can't catch me, Montargo!" He sped off. Montarg growled at the challenge and his cloud suddenly picked up speed. He zoomed passed Rodney, who called out, "Oh, that's not fair!"

Montarg leapt off of his cloud, just as Rodney lowered himself to the ground. "Well, you win this round, Montargo." Both men turned, just as Richard set himself down.

There was loud huffing and panting as Marcus limped over. He leaned against a tree and bent over to try and catch his breath. Richard grinned and Rodney put a finger to his lips to try and stop his giggles. Montarg simply tilted his head. Marcus looked at them all and scowled, then pointed at them. "I hate…you all…"

Richard laughed. Rodney let out a tiny giggle, then turned to look at Montarg. Montarg walked over to another tree near the lake and sat down near it, crossing his legs and shutting his eyes. He wasn't meditating, but he had taken his hat off; just wanting to feel the wind coarse through his hair. Rodney smiled and walked over, sitting down next to him. He straightened his legs out, ankles crossed, and leaned back on his hands. "Nice day today, isn't it, Montargo?"

Montarg grunted.

Rodney heard Richard call, "C'mon, Marc!" and then a large splash.

"Yeah, alright, I'm comin'." Marcus called back, removing a sock, then leapt in to the water, both men still clad in their underwear.

Rodney looked at Montarg and smiled. "Perhaps I should show Cameron this place next time I see him."

Montarg scowled. "This is the _sorcerer's _lake, not your _lover's._"

Rodney's smile dropped and his brow furrowed. "Right…" He muttered, looking away.

From somewhere in the bushes, they heard a loud _snap! _Rodney looked over, trying to see what it was. "Seems as though your trap's caught something, Montargo."

Montarg grunted then stood, wiping off his hands then walked off into the foliage.

Montarg pushed branches away until he came to an opening. There, hanging from some thin rope, was a rabbit. It hung from a tree branch, yelping and whimpering and flailing, trying to get its back legs free from the tight rope. Montarg approached it. It continued whimpering and flailing. Montarg tilted his head, then took out his sword. He held it up and the rabbit squealed louder. Montarg sliced the rope holding it up, then caught the small mammal in his free hand. He stared it, then lifted his sword again. The rabbit squealed in fright.

That, is, until Montarg cut the rope holding its paws together. He held out his hand and the rabbit leapt off of it. The fluffy creature looked up at him with its big eyes, almost contemplating what he was doing.

"Go," Montarg said. "You are free now, little one."

The rabbit didn't need telling twice. It scampered off, disappearing into the foliage nearby. Montarg watched it go, then returned his sword to his coat. If he returned back to the others with a dead rabbit in one hand, no doubt Rodney would freak out. He hated it when Rodney freaked out. Perhaps it was because of how high the man's voice was when he shrieked, or maybe it was because Rodney refused to release Montarg from a bone-crushing hug until the dead thing was taken away (that is, unless Montarg was the one holding it). He didn't know. But it disturbed him.

As Montarg returned to the others, Rodney suddenly skipped over to him. "Oh, Montargo! Look at this flower I found!" Rodney held the flower in both hands. It only had four petals, but they were large and floppy. The petals were blood red, with a few spots of black here and there. Rodney leaned down and sniffed. "And it smells _divine!_" He opened his eyes and looked at Montarg's hand. "Didn't you get anything?"

Montarg hesitated then said, "False alarm."

"Oh." Rodney pouted and looked at the flower, then his face lit up again. "Here you are, Montargo!" He exclaimed, then reached up, placing the flower into Montarg's hair. "For good luck." They suddenly heard laughing and turned.

Richard and Marcus were leaning over the side of the lake, both laughing out loud. "Oh, Montarg, you pretty boy!" Richard laughed.

Montarg scowled. Rodney frowned and looked back to Montarg, then stamped his foot. A long pole of rock suddenly shot out from under the water, throwing Richard up in to the air. Richard let out a loud yell of surprise as flew through the air, then landing back into the water; immediately sinking to the bottom. "Would you like to say anything, Marcus?" Rodney asked without looking at him.

"N-No! I'm alright, thanks!" Marcus exclaimed.

Rodney suddenly smiled and looked at Montarg. "Besides, I think Montargo looks handsome."

Richard emerged from the water and coughed several times. "Gits…"

…

"That b-"

"Alan!"

Alan was furious. Someone had stolen his nephew? God, if Alan had been there, he would've punched the living daylights out of whoever took his poor little nephew. The kid must've been so frightened, though. Without his mother around, Alan bet the kid had probably been crying his eyes out. But Alan was still confused. Why bring the child back? What did they do? Alan shuddered at the thought. "How could anyone nick a kid?"

"I don't know. Arachnid promised me he would find out."

Alan looked down at his baby nephew. The child had stopped crying by now. Alan looked down at him, then held him closer. No way in hell was anyone gonna get to his nephew again, he'd decided. No way in hell.

…

"C'mon, lads!" Richard called. "Get in the water!"

Rodney looked at his cousin. "No, thank you, Richard. I'm perfectly happy over here."

"Well, c'mon then, Montarg!"

Montarg simply grunted from where he sat, meditating. Richard frowned. _Alright, grumpy, you've asked for it…_Richard cupped his hands, his palms facing his chest, and then pulled them to his torso. Montarg suddenly went flying through the air, towards the lake. His eyes widened in…panic? Fear?

"Cousin, _no!_" Rodney suddenly shrieked, standing up. "Stop it! Stop it, now! Put him down!" He stamped his foot and another pole of rock shot up. This time, it only appeared _in front _of Richard, startling him and making him drop Montarg. Montarg hit the ground, then got on his hands and feet and bounded away from the lake. He sat against the tree he'd been meditating against earlier and…trembled? Yes. He was trembling and staring at the water with widened eyes.

"You idiots!" Rodney exclaimed. "He's aquaphobic!" He rushed over to Montarg and wrapped his right arm around his shoulders and placed his left hand on the side of Montarg's head, gently bringing it to his chest. "It's ok, Montargo, I've got you…" Rodney looked up and scowled at Richard and Marcus, "I'm taking him back to the cavern. See if I can calm him down." He helped Montarg up and gently led him back to the cavern.

Richard and Marcus looked at each other guiltily.

…

"I'm pathetic, Rodney."

Rodney shook his head, but Montarg continued. "I am afraid of _liquid._" Montarg was sat at the kitchen table, a cup of tea in one hand. Rodney was preparing food for the sorcerers's next meal.

"You're not pathetic, Montargo. Everyone's afraid of something. I'm afraid of dead things."

"But that is an understandable fear. I fear liquid."

Montarg had been aquaphobic ever since he was thirteen. Ever since his mother died. Every time he looked at the lake, he could hear her, crying out for him; shouting his birth name over and over again. Montarg growled and clutched his hair. Rodney walked over and gently hugged him from behind. "You're still the bravest person I know, Montargo…" He muttered gently.

Montarg grunted, but still lifted a hand and placed it over one of Rodney's.

…

"Al-an."

Maverick simply stared. Alan frowned. "C'mon, kid, it ain't that hard. Say it with me now, Al-an."

Maverick threw his rattle at Alan's head. It bounced off the man's forehead. Alan shot up from his place crouched in from of Maverick, who sat on the floor; now giggling at his uncle's pain. "Ow, bugger…" Alan muttered.

"Well, that's what you get for saying that in his face for over half an hour." Amanda said.

"I wanna be my nephew's first word, so I'm tryin' to get him to learn my name."

"It's not going to work. Arachnid tried that too."

"Oh, please. The kid would be a genius to be able to say Arachnid."

"Mama."

Everyone went silent. Amanda and Alan turned back to Maverick, who was smiling up at them. "What did you just say?" Amanda asked.

"Mama." Maverick repeated happily.

Amanda gasped in happy surprise and rushed over to her son. "Your first word!"

"Mama!" Maverick repeated louder.

"Oh, great." Alan said, crossing his arms. "That's just great." He sighed, then chuckled and gently stroked his nephew's head. "Great job, genius…"

…

Author's note:

Mav: *Pinches bridge of nose* This is so embarrassing…

Montarg: At least you did not have a flower in your hair…

Me: *Bursts into laughter* I love making you guys look like idiots! *Wipes tear away from eye* So, Mav's said his first word,

Mav: We learn a bit more about Montarg!

Me: And we finally meet Amanda's brother, Alan! What will happen to the little baby now?

Mav: What'll happen to Montarg?

Me: And will Arachnid find the culprit?

Mav + Me: Find out next time!


	12. Montarg's First Kiss

From Little Flame to Raging Fire

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 11

"Mama!"

Alan's eyebrow twitched.

"Mama!"

"We _get it._" Alan suddenly said. "You can say 'mama'. You don't have to say it every five seconds."

"Mama!"

"'Manda, he's showin' off!"

Amanda grinned at her brother and son. "Oh, leave him alone, Alan." She stirred the food in the tiny bowl and handed it to Alan. "Why don't you just feed him?"

Alan scooped some of the green stuff from the bowl. "Ew. What is this?"

"Mushy peas. He loves it."

Alan scrunched his nose up in disgust. "That's gross."

"Just feed him, Alan."

Alan moved his chair over to Maverick's highchair. He scooped some of the mushy peas up with the spoon then held it to Maverick's mouth. Maverick pouted and swatted it away. Alan set the bowl on the tray of the highchair and gently nudged Maverick's lip with the spoon. Maverick pushing the bowl away, making it fall from the tray. It fell until it landed on Alan's lap, covering his trousers with mushy goo. Alan shot up as Maverick giggled. "Ah! New trousers!" Alan exclaimed. He looked at Maverick. "Think that's funny, do ya?" He pressed his fingers to the mess and flicked some in Maverick's face. Maverick paused, then blinked. Suddenly, he began giggling louder. He clapped his tiny hands in delight.

Alan raised an eyebrow. "You find _that _funny?" Alan grinned. "Kooky lil' kid."

…

Rodney hummed a happy little tune as he picked up a towel and hung it over his bent arm like a butler. He picked up a tray with his free hand, a bowl full of water and a cup full of tea balanced on top. He wanted to skip out of the cavern, but didn't want to risk spilling either of the liquids, so he was forced to walk slowly outside. As he exited the cavern, he heard grunts and thumps and walked towards the noises. He smiled happily as he saw Montarg, completely shirtless, punching a tree. Rodney stared. Montarg was well-built. He wasn't too full of muscle that you thought he used some sort of drug to get that strong and he wasn't too skinny that you assumed that he hadn't had a decent meal for ages. Montarg was chock full of protein from all of the meat he ate and he was one of those men who drank milk right from the carton. Rodney always scolded him for doing that, but Montarg would simply stare then grunt and return his lips to the carton of dairy drink; gulping it down loudly.

Rodney, on the other hand, wasn't as well built as Montarg. Perhaps it was because Montarg trained each and every day, sparring with different sorcerers and attacking trees and bags of sand. Rodney didn't like violence. Even though he was flattered that Montarg would protect him from insults and harassment, he was always trying to convince Montarg that it was a bad thing to fight back. Of course, then again, that was like telling Montarg to stop training or to stop eating meat. He won't listen. Rodney did have muscle on him, of course, but he was mostly bone. He wasn't so skinny that you could see his ribs, of course. He was still well fed, even though most of the food Montarg brought back was meat. Rodney hated meat - he was a vegetarian. But sometimes he forced himself to eat the meat Montarg got. He didn't want to waste any food. Montarg repeatedly told him not to eat it and that he could just leave it there (no doubt the other sorcerers would be begging for it), but Rodney almost always waved him off. The rock sorcerer would apologize at least a thousand times in his head to whatever poor animal he was holding then bite. He would feel disgusted with himself for the rest of the day.

Montarg yelled out angrily as he hit the tree, leaving an imprint on the bark. Rodney spoke up, "Don't break it, Montargo. Arachnid's already told you off for knocking down trees."

Montarg stopped and looked over his shoulder at him. "I don't care what the skeleton says. If he has anything to say, he can say it to someone who gives a damn."

Rodney let out a tiny giggle then placed the tray down on a nearby stump. "Right, so I gave you some water this time so you can wash your face. Try not to use it all at -"

He stopped when Montarg suddenly snatched the bowl from the tray then brought it up and tipped it over his head. The water dripped from his hair and trickled down his cheeks, dripping onto his chest and trailing down his well-toned stomach. Rodney watched one little droplet as it trailed down Montarg's torso and disappeared as it was absorbed by the fabric of his trousers. Rodney blushed. " - once."

Montarg looked at him, then crouched and shook himself like a wet dog. Rodney shielded himself as water droplets flew everywhere. He looked at Rodney again. "Qu'est-ce?"

"Montargo, you're speaking French."

Montarg paused, then stood up. "Yes." He turned and began attacking the tree again.

Rodney sighed through his nose and turned.

"Sit on my coat if you really dislike getting dirty."

Rodney looked over his shoulder at him. Montarg wasn't looking at him, but the punching had stopped. Rodney looked over at Montarg's coat and walked over to it, unfolding it and laying it on the floor, then sat down on it. He watched Montarg begin to fight the tree again. Rodney let his eyes wander over the muscles on Montarg's back and arms. Rodney gulped. _Look at you, _he thought to himself, _you have a lover and here you are, staring at another man - your _best friend. _Father was right. You're _disgusting.

Rodney paused. He hadn't seen his father since he was fourteen - since he told his parents he liked men. He'd been thrown out. Quite literally. His father had grabbed him by his collar and dragged him to the front door, opened it, then threw him. Rodney still had a scar in the middle of his back where he landed on a sharp, jagged rock outside their home. Montarg had cleaned that wound and had wrapped bandage around Rodney's middle to stop the bleeding on his back. After his father had thrown him, Rodney had just ran for it. He had just sprinted away, eyes shut, tears flowing down his cheeks with nothing but the clothes on his back. Rodney couldn't believe that the man who had thrown him used to be 'dad' and the woman doing nothing used to be 'mum'.

Soon after, he had been attacked by a group of men who knew his father - who knew _him. _

He was rescued, though. By Montarg.

The day that was supposed to be the worst day of Rodney's life became one of the best. The day he met Montarg. Montarg had been fifteen when they had met. Montarg was now twenty-five and Rodney was twenty-four.

Rodney and Montarg had been together ever since that day. Back then, before the other sorcerers arrived, Rodney and Montarg did practically everything together. If Rodney went shopping, Montarg would tag along. If Montarg went out to train, Rodney would follow him (though, secretly, it was because he didn't want to be alone in that big cavern on his own - so vulnerable). Sometimes, Arachnid would invite Montarg to dinner at his house (out of pity, Rodney was sure), but, most of the time, Montarg would say, "Not without Rodney." Sometimes, he was forced to leave Rodney behind. Even then, Rodney would hang around somewhere near Arachnid's home; waiting for his friend to come out. It was sad, but it made Rodney feel better.

But that was back before Montarg wore his red coat and hat. Back when he wore the black shirt and large belt.

Rodney flopped down on Montarg's coat then rolled onto his side. Rodney breathed in and smiled. Montarg's scent was all over this coat. The gunpowder-like scent with a little something mixed in - something that could be described as 'Montarg'. Rodney suddenly felt sick again. "I'm disgusting…"

What he didn't know, however, was that Montarg had heard him.

…

"C'mon, kid." Alan said encouragingly. He was kneeling on the floor, arms stretched out. Maverick was in front of him, crawling. "C'mon, come to Uncle Alan!"

Maverick continued to crawl toward his uncle, making little noises as he did so. His tail swished back and forth happily. "C'mon, come to me." He patted the ground.

Maverick stared at him, then tried to push himself up. He could do this. This is what Uncle Alan wanted him to learn. Maverick wobbled and he stopped for a moment to try and stable himself. Then he stepped.

Alan laughed in triumph as his nephew took the last few steps toward him. "Mandy! Get 'ere, quick!"

Amanda ran in, just as Maverick reached Alan's lap. "What?"

"Aw, ya missed it, 'Manda. He took his first steps!"

Amanda looked to Maverick. "He did?" She gasped happily and patted her leg. "Maverick, sweetie, come to mummy."

Maverick turned and giggled, then went to step, but fell. He paused, then his eyes filled with tears and he began wailing.

"That's weird," Alan muttered. "He did it earlier…" He scooped his nephew up and shushed him calmly.

Amanda saddened. How could she have missed her son's first steps?

…

Montarg wasn't happy.

Of course, then again, when was he ever happy? Rodney had gone out with _that man. _Montarg hadn't met Cameron, nor even knew what he looked like, but he still disliked him. He was all Rodney could talk about for several days. Montarg say good morning and Rodney would suddenly exclaim, "Oh, Montargo, you'll never guess what Cameron did! Go on, guess!"

Montarg didn't see why Rodney would want a lover. What a waste of time. Someone who wanted to hang around you 24/7? No, thanks. Montarg paused as he removed his coat. _Rodney _wanted to hang around him almost 24/7. Montarg grunted. _Almost. _

Montarg would've gone to get Rodney by now. It was already night time and Rodney usually got up early in the morning.

Montarg's day had been completely unproductive. It was the same. Got up, ordered some guys around, ate breakfast, trained, showered, meditated, went into town (only to get insulted), ate lunch, ordered some guys around, meditated, trained, took a bath, ordered some guys around, ate dinner, scowled as Rodney went off for his date, ordered some guys around and got ready for bed. Montarg couldn't be bothered to take off his shirt and trousers right now, so he -

"M…Montargo…?"

Montarg looked up, then over his shoulder.

Rodney was standing in the doorway to his room, staring at him. Montarg's name had come out as a whimper more then anything. Montarg tilted his head as he saw the tears in Rodney's eyes. "Rodney?"

Rodney sniffled. "C…Can I come in…?"

Montarg nodded. Rodney stepped inside. Montarg turned to him as he approached. The fire sorcerer tilted his head. "What happened?"

Rodney sniffled again, then suddenly grabbed fistfuls of Montarg's shirt and cried into the fabric. "He broke up with me, Montargo!" He cried.

Montarg paused. _Broke up with him…? _Montarg took hold of Rodney's arm and inspected it. It didn't seem broken. "Which bone did he break?"

"What?" Rodney asked, lifting his head from Montarg's chest. "No! He dumped me!"

"Dumped you?" Montarg asked, surprised. "What? Did he knock you unconscious or -"

"No!" Rodney exclaimed. "He ended our relationship!"

Ah. Well, _now _Montarg understood. Montarg tilted his head. "Why did he do that?"

"I don't _know!_" Rodney responded.

Montarg gently led him to his futon and sat him down. He took a tissue from the old box on his shelf and handed it to Rodney. "Thank you," Rodney muttered, sniffling. "I thought it was going so _well, _Montargo!" He suddenly exclaimed.

Montarg nodded. "Well, he is an idiot for, as you say, 'dumping you'. Can't find anyone better."

Rodney paused then looked up at him. "R…Really?"

Montarg nodded with a little, "Hm."

Rodney smiled and wiped his eyes. "Thank you, Montargo. You're so sweet."

Montarg grunted. _I am _not _sweet._ He thought. _I am a _fierce warrior. Montarg turned to go, saying, "I'm going to get us some beverages. Stay."

Rodney sniffed and watched him go. He smiled. Montarg always had his back. He paused. Did Montarg always have those little saucers on his shelf? Rodney wiped his nose in the tissue, then stood and made his way over. He looked into them. Inside them, the liquid was a reddish-purple. He brought one to his nose and sniffed. "I didn't know Montargo kept grape juice on his shelf…" He giggled. "Oh, Montargo, I know your dirty little secret…" The rock sorcerer glanced over his shoulder, then looked back at the saucer he held. "I'm sure he won't mind if I take a sip." He brought the saucer up to his mouth and drank it down. Rodney clicked his tongue. It certainly tasted like grape juice. Rodney looked at the lines of saucers. "Well…I'm sure he won't mind…"

…

Montarg carried the tray over to his room. On top were two cups of tea. Montarg rarely made tea (such a womanly thing to do…) but Rodney seemed too upset to make anything right now. He entered his room, watching the cups, and said, "Alright, Rodney, I -"

"Oh, Montargo…!"

Montarg looked up and his eyes widened. Rodney was swaying on the spot, grinning like an idiot. The saucers on Montarg's shelves were empty, some laying on their sides. One was still in Rodney's hand. "What the…?" Montarg muttered, placing the tray on the small table. "You drank my wine!"

Rodney giggled in a silly manner as Montarg jogged over. "My God, man, how much did you drink?" Montarg exclaimed, looking at Rodney.

"Oh, Montargo…!" Rodney giggled, throwing his arms up into the air. "Catch me!"

Montarg blinked and the rock sorcerer suddenly fell forward. Montarg lunged and caught him. Rodney giggled. "Ooh, Montargo!" He hiccupped. "You're so strong and manly…!"

"What?" Montarg asked. "Rodney, for God's sake, you're drunk."

"With _lurve…" _Rodney slurred. He hiccupped. "Montargo, are you always so w-warm…?"

"Naturally." Montarg replied.

Suddenly, Rodney jumped up and giggled, using two fingers to walk up Montarg's chest. Montarg watched them and Rodney used an index finger to poke his nose. "Poke!" Rodney giggled.

"Rodney, stop it."

"Ooh…" Rodney grinned. "Order me around some more, Montargo!"

"No." Montarg said.

"Oh, you're so boring, Montargo!" Rodney whined. "I-I don't wanna Cameron…!"

Montarg stared. What did that mean?

"I wanna M-Montargo!" Rodney leaned up…

And pressed his lips to Montarg's.

Montarg's eyes didn't widen nor shut. He didn't tilt his head nor kiss back. He simply stood with his neutral expression on his face, staring over the top of Rodney's head. Rodney had a hand on the back of Montarg's head, pulling him in. His other arm was wrapped around Montarg's shoulders. Rodney's eyes were shut, so he was obviously trying to get some passion in there. But all Montarg got was drunken flare. Rodney tasted of grapes, Montarg noticed; even though he didn't want to. God knows what Montarg tasted like, but, apparently, Rodney liked it. God, Montarg was glad none of the sorcerers walked in. Finally, the rock sorcerer pulled away. Montarg allowed his eyes to drift down to him. Rodney had a silly smile on his face. He giggled and skipped over to Montarg's bed then flopped down onto it. He rolled onto his side, propping himself up with an elbow, and motioned with one finger for Montarg to come over. "Come here, Montargo…!" He called flirtatiously.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Montarg asked.

"Do you want me to?" Rodney giggled, hooking a thumb into the waistband of his trousers.

"_Don't._" Montarg snapped.

Rodney giggled. "So _boring!"_

Montarg approached him, then gently nudged him with his foot. "Get up."

"Nope." Rodney replied.

"_Yes."_

"Oh, Montargo, you're so _demanding…_"

"_Get up."_

"_Nooo…" _Rodney suddenly sniffled. "Please, Montargo, I don't wanna be alone…"

Montarg stared. Whether Rodney was in his bed or not, he was still going to sleep in it. It would be the first time they slept in the same bed, however…

Montarg grunted, then laid down next to him.

"Yay!" Rodney exclaimed, then half-climbed on top of him. "We be best friends forever, Montarg-y." He slurred.

Montarg raised an eyebrow. That was not a nickname that would catch on. Montarg was about to say something when he was aware of snoring. Rodney had fallen asleep, half on top of his leader. Montarg looked up at the ceiling, realizing something.

That had been his first kiss. Rodney had stolen his first kiss. Montarg wasn't one of those people who made a fuss over his first kiss; he honestly didn't care. But…with Rodney of all people.

As Montarg blew out the candle, he realized the much bigger thing.

Montarg had _let _Rodney take his first kiss.

…

Author's note:

_Translations:_

_Qu'est-ce?: What?_

Me: There you go. The one-sided Rontargo kiss…I dunno whether to feel happy or sorry for Monty. However, I have just noticed that I'm quite cruel to characters I really like. I mean, poor Rodney got kicked out of his home at fourteen, Montarg got abused, Maverick _dies _several times and poor lil' Maxwell has to put up with his scary 'grandfather'! Oh, the horror!

Mav:…I feel kinda awkward knowing that my 'dad' and my 'third dad' have had a sort of kiss.

Me: Well, get used to it. So, Rodney's given Monty some lip action!

Mav: I've taken my first steps!

Me: And Amanda's sad about missing her son's first steps! So, what'll happen to 'Rontargo' now?

Mav: What will I do next?

Me: And will Rodney get over his break-up (if he hasn't already)?

Me + Mav: Find out next time!

Mav: **By the way, guys, feel free to vote on the new poll on J's profile! **Well, 'ello, Ali Skellington! Thanks for callin' me cute! An' ya probably right, MissBliss8527, Montarg would probably do that. But, as ya can see in this chapter, they have a, uh, 'special friendship'…


	13. Of Hangovers and Pink Suits

From Little Flame to Raging Fire

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 12

Rodney's eyes fluttered open. He clenched his teeth and shut his eyes again. His head hurt like hell! Rodney paused when he felt his head was resting on something - something that was certainly _not _his pillow. Rodney raised his head and opened his eyes to slits. Something grey. Rodney's eyes widened. Something grey and familiar. His eyes travelled up the grey, which changed to pale cream and black. Rodney jumped up into a sitting position, covering his mouth with his hands to silence his squeak. Montarg. Montarg was the thing he had been laying on. _Oh, God, oh, God, oh, God, _Rodney thought in panic. Why was he laying on Montarg? Why couldn't he remember anything from last night? _Oh, God! _Rodney looked at the blanket that had been draped over them. _If Montargo's naked under there…_

Well, Montarg had his shirt on, but…

Rodney gulped nervously and took hold of the blanket in his index finger and thumb. His hand was trembling greatly as he lifted it, shutting his eyes. Nothing happened. Montarg didn't wake up. Rodney built up some courage and opened one eye. He almost sighed in relief. Montarg had his clothes on. Rodney smiled, then the smile quickly dropped when he realized something. Perhaps they'd put their clothes back on afterwards…Maybe Montarg dressed Rodney after they were done. Rodney didn't know! Oh, God. He couldn't help it this time. He squeaked.

And Montarg's eyes opened.

Rodney slapped both hands over his mouth as Montarg looked at him. "Good morning."

Rodney was about to say something, when he was aware of something hot coming back up his throat. Montarg saw his friend's worried expression and grabbed the waste bin nearby and held it out. Rodney snatched it and leaned over it and yellow-brown vomit poured from his mouth. Montarg sat up. Rodney gagged and lifted his head. "Montargo…" He whimpered, as though he expected Montarg to fix everything. "What happened?"

"You drank all of my wine." Montarg said, now standing. He was holding one of the little white saucers. "I'm going to have to go and get more."

"I…got drunk?"

"Yes. You did."

"Oh!" Rodney shot up, sure that he wasn't going to vomit again (seriously, how embarrassing would it be if he vomited on his leader?), and rushed forward to stand in front of him. His brow creased. "Montargo! Please tell me if I did something stupid! Please, tell me! And you have to be honest!"

Montarg looked over Rodney's head. Stupid? Like what? Drinking all of his wine? Flirting with him? Kissing him? Trying to seduce him? Montarg's brow creased for a second as he thought then looked back to Rodney. He looked into those brown, innocent eyes that, last night, had been full of, what? Lust? Love? Or just plain alcohol? "No. Nothing stupid."

Rodney sighed in relief. "Oh, thank God." He stopped and looked back at him, "You're being honest, right?"

"Yes."

Rodney smiled. "Oh, good. See, Montargo," He took Montarg's hands in his. "I know you'd never lie to me."

Montarg's lips fell. Rodney suddenly winced and put a hand to his head. "Ow…"

Montarg grunted. He picked up his coat, just as Marcus and Richard poked their heads in. "Hey, Monty, where's brecky?" Marcus asked.

All four men paused, Marcus and Richard staring with wide eyes and Rodney staring right back. Montarg was simply looking at them. Suddenly, Marcus and Richard laughed. Richard walked in and patted Rodney's back. "Not a virgin anymore, eh, Rodders?"

Marcus patted Montarg's back. "Ah, Monty, I'm proud of ya, mate! We knew something was going on between you two, but we didn't know you'd lose your virginities together! Ha!"

Montarg's eyes narrowed. Virgin? Virginities? What did those words mean?

"N-No!" Rodney exclaimed, blushing bright red. "You don't understand! We didn't d-do _that! _I-I got drunk and M-Montargo helped me!"

"Oh, I get it." Richard suddenly said. "Taking advantage of my cousin, huh? God, Montarg, who knew you were one o' _those guys_!"

Montarg tilted his head. _Those _guys? What did that mean?

"N-No! Please, boys, we didn't do anything! Please, believe me!" Rodney pleaded. Rodney cared for Montarg, of course. And, uh, the thought of doing, well, _that _with Montarg was…_Gah_! Rodney tried to bring his mind back to reality. He didn't want rumours to spread around about him and Montarg.

"Yeah, yeah, alright, cuz." Richard waved a hand. He hadn't said it in a joking manner, either. Quite the contrary, he sounded like he believed it. "We believe ya. Don't we, Marc?"

"Yeah, sure thing." Marcus added. "C'mon, Rich, we'll tell the lads why breakfast is taking a while." The two men left the room.

Rodney and Montarg watched them, then Montarg turned his head to look at the rock sorcerer, "What is a virgin?"

Rodney spluttered. "Oh, n-nothing, Montargo. Don't worry."

…

Montarg bit into a piece of toast. He chewed on it, almost bored. Rodney was unusually quiet this morning. Usually, he'd be blabbing Montarg's ear off. Today, he was simply staring at his plate, pouting. Montarg glanced at him for at least the tenth time that morning. Rodney hadn't moved. Richard looked at Montarg. "Is he ok?"

Marcus chuckled. "Didn't ya satisfy him, Monty?"

Richard nudged him then turned to his cousin. "Hey, Rodders, you ok?"

Montarg, Marcus and Richard looked to Rodney expectantly. Rodney sniffled suddenly, then shut his eyes and yelled, "Cameron!" before slamming his head down onto the table and sobbing.

Montarg, Marcus and Richard all looked at each other, brows creased.

…

"He's _so cute!_"

Alan grinned and sat back on the bench, adjusting his hat.

"Oh, look at him!"

"I want to cuddle him!"

Alan felt proud and boastful. All these girls in one go, all around him, what a bonus! Alan didn't look up as he said, "Girls, please, let's not surround the poor lad."

Maverick was sitting in his buggy, looking out at the ladies who were cooing and smiling at him. He simply blinked his big, curious eyes at them all. Why were they smiling at him like that? Alan reached over and smoothed the brown hair on Maverick's head. Maverick smiled, knowing his dear uncle was there, and giggled; reaching out for him. The girls cooed louder, letting out a loud, "Aww!"

Alan's grin widened. He leaned over and picked Maverick up, settling the lad onto his lap. Maverick reached out to touch his uncle's face and Alan gently took Maverick's tiny hand in his large one, shaking it slowly. The ladies began fussing over them. Alan leaned down to Maverick and whispered, "Ya doin' great, kid. I'm getting more girls then usual. Keep it up."

Maverick simply giggled and touched Alan's cheek.

…

Montarg approached what was now known as the gambling table and tapped Richard on the shoulder. Richard waved a hand. "Not now, Marcus. I'm winning."

Montarg cleared his throat and Richard's head snapped up. He turned. "Oh, hey, Montarg. Whatcha _do_in'?"

Montarg crossed his arms. "I wish to cheer up Rodney. You are the only blood relative I know. What pleases him?"

"Men hunting."

Montarg's eyebrow raised. "Men hunting?"

"Yeah. 'e looks at all the hot blokes in town. Gives 'em a number, ya know, one to ten."

Montarg's eyes narrowed. "I don't want to do that."

"Well, it cheers him up."

"What else?"

"Hm…'e likes shiny things. I once waved a spoon in front of his face and 'e got distracted for, like, an hour." He laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Good times…"

"What else?"

Richard sighed through his nose. "I dunno. Shopping, I guess."

Montarg tilted his head. "Shopping? Like…meat and groceries, yes?"

"No. Like clothes, jewellery, other girly, frilly things."

"The jewellery store does not allow sorcerers."

"Eh, 'e just likes to look."

"He likes to shop?"

"Yep."

Montarg thought about it, then nodded. "Yes. Thank you, Richard. You have finally been some use to me."

Richard snorted. "No problem, bro."

Montarg tilted his head. Bro? What did that mean? God, all of these words he wasn't familiar with were hurting his dear brain. "Now," He pointed toward Rodney's room. "Go and get him."

"Why do I have to?"

"Because I cannot be bothered."

Richard huffed and got up, handing his cards to Montarg. "Don't let 'em see 'em." He muttered as he walked passed.

Montarg looked at him, then the cards.

"Hey, Montarg,"

Montarg looked at one of the sorcerers at the table. "What cards has he got?"

Montarg looked back at them. "A three with a pumpkin on it, a…jack? with a skull on it and a king with Arachnid Skellington on it."

The sorcerer grinned, almost deviously. "Thanks, mate."

Montarg tilted his head. He never understood these games.

Meanwhile, Richard tapped on the side of the wall in Rodney's room. "Hey, cuz," He said, seeing his cousin at the end of the room; knees to his chest and chin resting on them, his back to the wind sorcerer. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Wallowing in my own self pity." Rodney replied.

"Sounds like fun. Listen, Montarg wants ya."

"I don't care…"

"Ya don't? But I thought ya liked Montarg."

"I don't need to be around men right now."

"Well…bit screwed then, ain't ya? We've only got guys in 'ere, no girls. And Amanda's gone, so she can't spend any time with ya."

"I know…"

Richard approached him. "Ah, c'mon, Roddy. Montarg wants ya."

"No…"

"But 'e wants to spend time with ya."

"I've known him for ten years, isn't _that _enough time?"

Richard huffed. "Jus' get on out there, would ya? I'm in the middle of my game with the lads."

"No…"

Richard crossed his arms. "Rodney, get out there, or I'll tell everyone your real name is Roderick!"

Rodney suddenly turned, a petrified look on his face. He both hands to his cheeks. "Oh, cousin, you wouldn't dare!"

"Like hell I wouldn't, Rod!" Richard told him, hands on his hips and eyebrows raised.

"Your real name is Roderick?"

Rodney gasped and Richard turned. Montarg stood in the doorway, staring at them. After wondering what was taking so long, he had gone to see what Richard was doing. Montarg's head tilted and his eyes narrowed. "You did not tell me this."

"Oh, well done, cousin!" Rodney exclaimed angrily, standing up. "Montargo is the last person I want knowing my real name is _Roderick!"_ He stomped passed the two men angrily.

Montarg watched him go, then turned to Richard. Richard looked nervous. "Hey, uh, could ya tell 'im I'm sorry? I didn't know he was so sensitive about that name…"

Montarg grunted and turned, following a very angry Rodney out.

…

"So, your real name is Roderick?"

Rodney continued frowning, knees to his chest and arms hugging them. Montarg stood next to him. "Yes…" Rodney muttered.

"You did not tell me this." Montarg replied.

Rodney didn't respond.

"I told you my real name, but you did not tell me yours." Montarg said.

"I hate my name…"

"And I hate mine, yet I still told you of it. This is because I trust you. What do you think this now tells me?"

"I'm sorry, Montargo. I do trust you, really. It's just…God, that name makes me so angry!"

"Angry enough to transform?"

"Not _that _angry." Rodney flinched. He still remembered the first time he'd seen Montarg transform into his full form. They'd been attacked by a man who absolutely despised sorcerers and he'd gone after Rodney first, with him being weaker and all. When the man managed to cut Rodney's arm, making it bleed, Montarg had seen this. Rodney had tears trickling down his cheeks. The blood, the tears, the sweat - it had all reminded Montarg of his father, how he used to hurt him and blame him for everything. It had reminded him of when he finally snapped, when he finally fought back and decided he wasn't going to be pushed around anymore. It reminded him of the anger and the hurt and the pain and the snapping sound his father's neck made. And those emotions returned in a frenzy and Montarg had let out a scream that shook the Heavens as his hair flew up into a flame style and his eyes began glowing. Rodney hadn't heard of the sorcerer transformation so, naturally, he'd gotten scared when his friend suddenly changed and began beating the man to a bloody pulp. Rodney had gotten so scared that he had crawled away from Montarg, even as Montarg tried to calm him; tell him that he was still Montargo. He'd managed to, in the end, and then sat him down and explained the sorcerer transformation. He explained the first time he'd changed, how powerful he felt when he did. Rodney had said he wouldn't want that kind of power, but he seemed proud and almost happy when Montarg said that not many sorcerers had achieved transformation.

Montarg grunted. He took Rodney by the arm and pulled him up then began walking down to Halloween Town.

"Where're we going, Montargo?"

"Shopping."

…

Rodney let out a loud squeal and pressed his palms to the shop window. Montarg stood next to him, staring at the suit in the window. In the shop's display, a mannequin stood, wearing a pink suit. Everything but the crisp shirt was pink. Even the shoes! Montarg's brow furrowed. Pink was certainly not one of his favourite colours. But…if Rodney liked it…

"I didn't know they _sold _pink here!" Rodney exclaimed.

Montarg didn't respond and certainly didn't tell Rodney that he had talked (or well, tried to. Montarg had a short temper) to Arachnid and had made him tell some of the owners of the shops in town to sell the colour pink at least a few times a year. After all, pink was rare in Halloween Town, especially the bright shade that Rodney favoured. Some other citizens (of both genders) liked the colour as well, but still favoured the tradition of black and orange. "Oh, Montargo," Rodney squealed. "I _have _to _have it! _I bet they made it just for me! I bet, when they put this in the window, they thought 'Rodney's going to buy this _fabulous _suit!'!"

Montarg took a glance at the door. "Probably not."

"Hm?" Rodney looked over at the sign. NO SORCERERS. Rodney saddened. "Oh…" He moved away from the window and began walking, sadly, down the street. "C'mon, Montargo, we can shop somewhere else…"

Montarg watched him go. Well, so far the whole 'cheering Rodney up' thing was going _perfectly._

…Not.

…

Maverick giggled as he was placed in the shallow water of the bathtub. Amanda smiled at him and gently ran the cloth along his back. Maverick smiled up at his mother, then noticed the bottle of shampoo on the side. He reached out for it, accidentally knocking it into the water. Maverick's lip began to quiver and his eyes filled with tears. Amanda picked up the bottle and handed it to her son, who took it happily in both hands. He squeezed the bottle experimentally and a bubble rose out of the top. Maverick watched it then laughed and reached out to touch it. The bubble popped and Maverick giggled harder.

Amanda grinned as her son laughed and began squeezing the bottle multiple times, making bubbles grow out from the top. Maverick laughed his cute baby laugh. Amanda gently ruffled her son's hair and continued giving him a bath.

…

"Are you sure you don't want any, Montargo?"

Montarg frowned. Rodney sat next to him on the grass, holding out the chocolate bar Montarg had bought him. "I'm _fine, _Rodney."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

Rodney pouted and bit into the bar. He nibbled on the chocolate. He and Montarg had been searching through the shops, looking into the windows and looking at the items (even if they did get kicked out of a store because of Montarg stealing something). Rodney was having a great time. Finally, it was him and Montarg - his dear, strong Montargo. He wondered when the last time they could spend quality time together was. He knew he missed it.

"Rodney,"

"Hm?"

"What does Cameron look like?"

Rodney paused, the emptiness in his heart returning. He sniffed. "…Brown hair, red eyes, vampire, cape, pale skin."

Montarg nodded slowly. He paused. "…You dated a vampire?"

"So?" Rodney pouted. "Vampires are sexy." He reached into his pocket and took out a small bottle of water, then began drinking from it.

Montarg narrowed his eyes. Sexy? What did that mean? Did it mean attractive? It must do. "Am I sexy?"

Rodney suddenly spat out the water in his mouth. He coughed several times and Montarg tilted his head. What was wrong with asking? Rodney cleared his throat. "W-What?"

"Am I sexy?"

Rodney went to clear his throat again, then spotted something. "Oh, look, Montargo! They're selling books! I need some more books! Let's go!" He stood up and jogged down to the stall, leaving Montarg sitting on the grass. Montarg grunted and got up from his seat on the grass and followed his chef into town.

…

Rodney looked into the cardboard box of books in his arms. Montarg had paid for everything he had bought. The fire sorcerer had not let Rodney pay a penny. Rodney had kept on getting out his wallet to pay, but Montarg would either beat him to it or would put a hand on his wrist, shake his head slowly, then give some money to the owner of the item they wanted to buy. Rodney blushed as he and Montarg walked down the street. _It's almost like we're on a date! _Rodney thought enthusiastically.

"What did you get?" Montarg asked, peeking into the box.

Rodney pulled the box away. "Oh, just romance!" He waved a hand. "You wouldn't be interested!"

Montarg leaned away. Rodney smiled at him. "Thank you for spending the day with me, Montargo. It was very sweet of you."

Montarg grunted and frowned. He was _not _sweet.

"I know you didn't really want to, though,"

Montarg looked back at him. "What?"

"You just wanted to focus on your training, didn't you?"

Montarg stared at him, then took hold of his chin tilted it so that Rodney was looking at him. "What makes you say that? Just because I enjoy violence while you enjoy romance does not mean that I will not cut back my training hours to spend time with you. I _like _spending time with you. Besides," His hands returned to their place behind his back. "Sometimes, I need a break…"

Rodney blushed bright red. "Montargo, do you really mean that?"

"What? That I need a break? Yes. Marcus is an idiot and so is your cousin."

"Well, yes, Richard is. But I meant about spending time with me. You really like it?"

"I do."

Rodney grinned. "Oh, Montargo, if I wasn't holding a box full of books, I'd hug you!" He suddenly pouted. "The only thing that would make this day better is if I had that suit." He perked up and smiled at Montarg. "But I suppose I can live without it, right?"

Montarg didn't respond. _If Rodney _wants _that suit, _he thought, _he's going to _get _that suit…_

…

"Why're we doing this again, sir?" Lucas asked, trailing along behind Montarg.

"Because Rodney wishes to have that suit, so I shall get it for him."

"But…why am I here?"

"Shut up."

Lucas gulped. He could admit it, he was afraid of Montarg. He didn't know how Rodney did it, hanging around Montarg all the time. Montarg looked like the type of person to bite your head off. Lucas could imagine that he'd done that.

Montarg led him over to the clothes shop with the suit in the window. "You are a rock sorcerer, yes?"

Lucas nodded slowly.

"Then you can tunnel underneath the shop. I'll go in and get the suit."

"Uh…"

"Just do it, boy."

Lucas crouched down and put both palms to the ground. He shut his eyes in concentration and, suddenly, the earth and cobblestones fell as a hole was formed. Lucas remained there, his hands now on the sides of the hole. Montarg could see the earth moving away, creating a tunnel. Montarg nodded slowly, then jumped down into it. He walked through the dark tunnel, soon reaching the other, lighter side. He climbed up into the shop and approached the mannequin. He slipped off the coat, tie, shirt and trousers, then picked up the smart shoes. The shop was light, but it was closed. Montarg grabbed a paper bag from the hook behind the counter and stuffed the clothes inside. He jogged over to the tunnel and jumped back in, quickly climbing out of the other side. "Close it."

Lucas did as he was told, using magic to make the rock and earth cover and fill the tunnel. Montarg nodded at him, in some sort of praise, then spotted something. "Lucas, go back to the cavern."

"But why, sir?"

"Just do it. Don't tell Rodney."

Lucas gulped and quickly sped off. Montarg watched him go, grunted, then turned back to the thing he'd spotted. Or, well, the person he'd spotted. He tapped the man on the shoulder. The man turned. "Hm? Yes?"

"Are you Cameron?" Montarg asked.

"Yes…?" Cameron said unsurely.

"Oh, good. Then I don't have to look for you anymore."

And the punching began.

…

Rodney cut up the vegetables with expert skill, listening to the chopping sound as the knife connected with the board. What a perfect day he'd had! A whole day, just him and Montarg! Nothing could _be _more _perfect! _Well…if he and Montarg were in a relationship, maybe -

Someone cleared their throat.

Rodney turned, eyes wide. Montarg stood at the entrance of the kitchen, one hand behind his back. Rodney smiled, then paused once he saw the bruises on Montarg knuckle. "Montargo! You're hurt!" He ran over and took Montarg's right hand in both of his, caressing it gently. "How did this happen…?"

Montarg hesitated, then said, "Tis been there all day."

"Has it? I didn't notice…"

"Perhaps it is because you were so focused on that suit. Speaking of which," He brought his left hand out from behind his back and held out the bag. "Here,"

Rodney took the bag from him, looked in, then squealed loudly. "Oh, _Montargo_!"

Montarg smirked. _In your face, vampire. I have never heard him say _your name _like that. _

Rodney suddenly threw his arms around Montarg's neck, hugging him tightly. "Oh, Montargo! This is so sweet! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He leaned back and planted a kiss to Montarg's cheek.

Montarg's lips fell and he paused. The image of last night flashed through his mind, of his chef - his dear, beloved chef - kissing him, right on the mouth. Montarg didn't think much further of it and watched as Rodney looked in the bag again. "I can't _wait _to try it on!"

Montarg grunted and turned to leave. He stopped as he reached just outside the kitchen, then turned his head to look at Marcus and Richard, who were grinning deviously. "What?"

"We heard 'im say ya name, Monty." Marcus grinned.

"C'mon, what's going on?" Richard asked.

"I presented him with a gift he thoroughly enjoyed. That is all." Before Marcus and Richard could speak once more, Montarg called, "Men, the tables!" a little more panicky then he'd wanted.

The men worked in clusters to assemble the dinner tables. Rodney called for his little helpers to get the food and drink out.

The sorcerers took their places, except one. "Where's Rodney?" Montarg asked, looking to the place where his friend would usually sit.

"Boys,"

All the sorcerers looked at the entrance to the kitchen, at the sorcerer who had broken the silence. Rodney was standing there on one foot, his other foot lifted like a girl who's gotten a kiss from the boy she liked. He held up two plates in both hands. What really caught the sorcerers's attentions was the pink suit Rodney was wearing. The trousers fit him perfectly, hugging his thighs and leaving room for the rest of his legs. The pink tie reached his belt and the coat left room for his arms to move around without struggle. He also adorned a frilly white apron, tied around his neck and waist; protecting his new suit from harm of stains. Rodney was smiling widely, eyes closed, "Soup's up!"

The sorcerers all stared, wide-eyed, some blushing.

Marcus grinned and nudged Montarg. "Gettin' a bit hot in 'ere, eh, Monty?"

Montarg didn't respond.

…

Author's note:

Me: In some hidden scene, Montarg totally gets a nosebleed. XD Well, what a very Rontargo-y chapter. Aw, Monty, you so protective. :D Still, this chapter cracks me up. 'What is a virgin?'. My God, Montarg, you know nothing. Seriously, though, in the land of gore and blood and violence, Montarg is pretty good. In the land of romance, fluff and relationships, Montarg is the most innocent man you could get. And there's Rodney's dirty little secret: he's still a virgin.

Mav: Lookit me, blowing bubbles with a shampoo bottle. Man, I'm awesome!

Me: Yes. Nothing more awesome then blowing bubbles…That was sarcasm by the way.

Mav: *Sad face*

Me: So, Montarg's cheered Rodney up!

Mav: Uncle Alan's using me to pick up girls!

Me: And Rodney seems to be finally over Cameron! So, what'll happen to our sorcerers now?

Mav: Will I learn anything else?

Me: And what's going on with Arachnid?

Me + Mav: Find out next time!

Mav: Indeed, MissBliss8527, two minutes is a long time to be gigglin'. I like how, before this story, all you guys were Amantarg supporters. Now, well, now ya like Rontargo. *Grins* Better then with my mum, that's for sure.


	14. Beautiful Ham

From Little Flame to Raging Fire

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 13

Rodney was washing his hands in the kitchen sink when Marcus stepped in. "Morning, Rodney."

"Morning, Marcus!" Rodney chirped.

Marcus grinned. "You're happy."

"Yup!" Rodney replied. He was still wearing the pink suit from yesterday.

Marcus was about to say something when he spotted the pancakes on the counter. He licked his lips and reached out for one, "Aw, great! Pancakes!"

A spatula was whacked against his knuckles and Marcus quickly pulled his hand away, grasping it with the other hand. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Those are for Montargo."

Marcus frowned. "How come he gets 'em?"

"Because he's nice to me."

"So am I!"

"I'm sorry, did you give up your whole day just to cheer me up? No? Montargo did." Rodney said curtly.

"Yeah…well…I had stuff to do…"

"Like stare at women?"

Marcus scoffed, trying to cover up a nervous laugh. "Yeah, well…" He paused, then pointed at the chef. "You stare at blokes and give them numbers!"

"_Used _to, darling, _used _to."

Marcus crossed his arms. "Yeah, right. I bet ya stare at Monty when he's taking a shower."

Rodney scoffed; a real, genuine scoff. "I do not. I respect Montargo's privacy."

As if on cue, Montarg came into the kitchen, rubbing at the back of his neck with a towel. He was shirtless and panting slightly. "Hey, Monty," Marcus said. "You ok?"

"Yes," Montarg panted.

"Came back from a morning workout, huh?"

"Yes."

Rodney swiftly hid the pancakes in the cupboard nearest to him. He turned back to Montarg, grinning and blushing. "Morning, Montargo! And how is my favourite fire sorcerer today?"

Montarg looked at him. "Fine."

Marcus grinned. "I'll just leave you two alone, then." He patted Montarg's shoulder as he walked out. Montarg picked up a banana from the fruit bowl on the table as Rodney turned back to the food he was cooking for breakfast. He could hear footsteps and the smell of gunpowder increased.

"That looks good,"

Rodney blushed harder at the sound of Montarg's husky voice in his ear. "What is it?"

"O-Omelette." Rodney replied.

Montarg nodded and turned, peeling the banana and biting into it. He chewed on the piece of soft fruit, swallowing the mushy stuff in his mouth, and proceeded to break the rest of banana off from the skin; throwing the outer layer into the bin. He chewed on the fruit and sat at the table. "I see you're still wearing the suit."

"Uh, well, yes. I-I like it."

"By the way you squealed when I handed it to you, yes, I'd imagine you rather enjoyed it."

Rodney grinned sheepishly.

Montarg finished the fruit and stepped outside, calling for his men to assemble the tables.

Rodney sighed in relief. He really couldn't work on making the food for the sorcerers with Montarg sitting there, practically displaying his chest for all to see. Rodney didn't know whether it was a good or bad thing that Montarg walked around shirtless sometimes.

Rodney called for the boys to assist him with the food and drinks and, like always, they did just that. Rodney looked over his shoulder, then opened the cupboard and brought out the plate of pancakes. He walked out of the kitchen, just as Montarg said that the men could eat. Rodney jogged over to Montarg (who, by now, was wearing his shirt again) as he sat down, then placed the plate of pancakes in front of his leader. "Here you go, Montargo!" He chirped. "Especially for you!"

Montarg stared at the plate. He nodded slowly. "Thank you."

"What?" Richard exclaimed. "How come he gets 'em?"

"Cause he's 'nice to 'im'." Marcus spoke up.

"I'm nice to you too!" Richard crossed his arms. "C'mon, Rod, we're cousins!"

"Oh? You used to torment me when we were younger."

"Like how?"

Rodney sat down in his chair as he responded, "Throwing my football into those dark bushes and making _me _go and get it."

"One time!"

"Locking me in the basement and waiting for Auntie to come and find me, which took _hours _by the way!"

Montarg's eyes narrowed and he glared at Richard. Richard glanced at him, then frowned. "Oh, c'mon, don't look at me like that! I was a kid!"

"You locked your own cousin in a basement?" Marcus asked. "You rotten git."

"Aw, c'mon, Marc! I was a kid! I barely knew better!"

"It was dark and creepy in there!" Rodney exclaimed.

Montarg growled like an angry dog at the wind sorcerer. Richard threw his hands up. "Wow, ya lock one kid in the basement and suddenly your Halloween's Most Wanted!" He exclaimed sarcastically.

Marcus frowned at him, then looked as though he'd remembered something. "By the way, Monty, what're we gonna do with that sewing machine out front?"

Montarg slowly lifted a hand to cover his eyes and muttered, "_Oi_…"

Rodney looked at him, eyes wide and curious. "What sewing machine?"

Montarg lowered his hand, then glared at Marcus. He stood and motioned, with a finger, for Rodney to follow. Rodney did as he was told and Montarg led them outside.

There, on a small table, was a sewing machine. Rodney tilted his head.

"You said you've been wanting one for a while now," Montarg said, staring at the machine.

Rodney gasped happily and clapped his hands together. He raced toward the machine, inspecting it and running his hands over it.

"I even carved your name into it," Montarg said as he approached. He tapped the top of the machine, where Rodney's name had been carved (Rodney guessed Montarg used his sword).

Rodney couldn't contain himself any longer and let out a loud squeal, "Oh, _Montargo!" _He spun around and jumped up, throwing his arms around Montarg's neck. Montarg smirked.

"Oh, thank you, Montargo! If you were homosexual, I'd _kiss _you!" Rodney released him and Montarg's lips fell slightly. As Rodney ran to inspect the thing, Montarg watched. He didn't quite know what it was, but seeing Rodney so happy made him…happy. Not happy enough to _smile_, but…happy. "This isn't stolen, is it, Montargo?"

Montarg looked up. "Hm? No."

"It's not? Then…how -"

"It was outside someone's house, on that table. No one was going near it, so I took it."

"Was it _going _to be used?"

Montarg shrugged. "I don't go around, asking people what they're going to do today."

"Montargo! Someone's probably looking around for their sewing machine!"

"Correction: they are looking around for _your _sewing machine."

"Montargo…" Rodney muttered. Montarg really needed to get rid of the stealing habit.

Montarg tilted his head. "Have I made you unhappy, Rodney? Do you not want it?"

Rodney shook his head. "Oh, no, Montargo. I _do _want it." He smiled and leaned his back against Montarg's chest, looking over his shoulder at him. "And you always make me happy, Montargo."

Montarg stared at him, then Rodney turned to the sewing machine once more. The rock sorcerer put both hands to it and tried to lift it, cringing as he did. He breathed out and tried again. The sewing machine didn't budge. Montarg walked over and picked it up without struggle. Rodney stared at him for a second, then pouted, "I need to get stronger…"

Montarg grunted and carried the machine in, while Rodney picked up the table and carried it into the cavern.

After Montarg had set the machine down in Rodney's room, Marcus approached him. Montarg looked at him. "What?"

"Got anymore gifts for 'im, Monty? Ya been doing that a lot lately. Giving him gifts."

"I wish to cheer him up."

"Well, I think he's all cheered up. Might as well get 'im a cat."

"He still has not gotten over Montargo."

"…What?"

"Montargo."

"He named a cat 'Montargo'?"

"Apparently, it looked like me."

…

As Montarg put his coat on, Rodney approached him, now wearing his sorcerer clothes. Montarg stared at him for a second, "What?"

"Nothing." Rodney shrugged, smiling happily.

Montarg raised an eyebrow at him as Marcus and Richard came over. "Ready for some workout, Monty?" Marcus asked, patting him on the back.

Montarg grunted then turned as the water and wind sorcerers headed out. He listened carefully to the footsteps behind him, then stopped walking. Someone let out a little "Oof!" as they collided with him. Montarg looked over his shoulder as Rodney looked at him, "Montargo, why did you stop?"

There was silence, then Montarg said, "I have my sandwich with me."

"I know."

"Then why're you following?"

"I'm coming with you."

"You wish to watch?"

"No. I'm going to train with you."

Montarg's brow furrowed. Rodney hadn't sparred with him in years. The one main problem was that Rodney was more fragile and weaker then most of the sorcerers. He cried too easily, that was the problem. Montarg could imagine that Rodney would've cried over a bruise when he was a child. Montarg grunted and continued to follow the water and wind sorcerers. Rodney grinned and latched onto Montarg's arm, resting the side of his head against it. "Won't this be fun, Montargo? Just like old times!"

Montarg simply grunted.

Marcus turned and began walking backwards with a grin, which faded as he saw Montarg's companion. He tapped Richard's shoulder and the wind sorcerer turned. Marcus pointed and Richard muttered, "Aw, ya kiddin'." Both men stopped walking. "Hey, cuz." Richard said. "Come to watch?"

"Nope. I came to train with you boys."

Marcus looked at Montarg, who simply shrugged in return. Marcus chuckled nervously. "Hey, uh, Monty, can I talk to ya over there?" Before Montarg could respond, Marcus took him by his arm and pulled him aside. "Monty," He said in a hushed tone. "You sure 'bout this? I mean, no offence to Rodney or anything, but do ya really think it'd be ok for him to train with us? I don't want 'im to start cryin' during a sparring match or anything."

"Rodney is perfectly capable."

"Yeah, but he's a bit…"

Montarg tilted his head. "Bit what?"

"Sensitive…"

"Ah. Well, yes. Comes from his childhood."

"Having fun talking about me, boys?"

Both men turned to Rodney, who was scowling at them, arms crossed. "'Oh, let's not let Rodney come and train with us, he's too fragile and _weak!_' Is _that _what you think? Marcus?"

"Uh, well…" Marcus said awkwardly.

Rodney turned to Montarg. "Montargo?"

Montarg glanced off to the side. Rodney's scowl deepened and Marcus saw his eyes beginning to get wet. "Fine. I didn't want to take part in your training anyway. Wouldn't want to bring you all down with how _weak _I am." He turned and began to walk away then suddenly picked up speed, putting a hand to his eyes.

Marcus cringed. "Ah. Well, great. I feel terrible."

"You will after training," Montarg said. "You have upset my chef, which is something I do not tolerate."

Marcus gulped.

…

Marcus hesitantly entered the kitchen, seeing Rodney pick the chopping board out of the cupboard. "Hey, Rodney."

Rodney didn't respond. The rock sorcerer turned and shoved the board into Marcus's chest. Marcus looked at him confusedly. Rodney crossed his arms. "Sorry, Marcus," He said sarcastically. "I'm too _weak _to chop vegetables."

Marcus sighed through his nose and put the board on the table. "Look, Rod, I'm real sorry. I didn't mean to upset ya. Really, I'm sure ya pretty tough. Just…"

Rodney put up a hand. "Yes. I know. I cry too easily. I hate that about myself and so did Father. I know Montargo doesn't like it either."

"Naw, 'e just don't like to see ya upset."

"Quite."

"But, ya know, you ever wanna join us for training again, ya can. Won't stop ya."

Rodney smirked deviously.

…

Marcus yelled out as he was thrown through the air, landing on the ground with a loud _thud! _Marcus's eye twitched. Rodney grinned and clapped his hands, bouncing up and down on the spot. "Look, Montargo! I win!"

Montarg smirked as Marcus peeled himself off of the ground. "Who the hell knew he actually had muscles on 'im?" Marcus whimpered.

Richard was laughing, pointing at Marcus. "Oh, man, that was _classic! _Rodney creamed ya!" He laughed harder.

Marcus mumbled to himself and wiped the soil off of himself. Rodney turned to Montarg and smiled. "Your turn, Montargo."

Montarg stood up from his place on the ground and brushed himself off, removing his coat. Rodney wasn't wearing his coat either. Marcus limped over and sat where Montarg once sat. Montarg walked over to Rodney, who jabbed him in the chest with one finger. "And you _better _not hold back on me."

Montarg grunted. Of course he was going to hold back on Rodney. Rodney walked away from Montarg, making some distance.

"Alright, lads, ready?" Richard called.

"Yup!" Rodney called, hands behind his back.

Montarg grunted.

"Go!"

As soon as Richard had called that single word, Montarg's hand shot up and a wave of fire flew toward his chef. However, Rodney's hands came out from behind his back and he sent both hands skywards; a wall of rock bursting out of the ground, blocking Montarg's flame. Montarg ran toward Rodney and ran up the wall, jumping over it. Rodney gasped and looked up as Montarg landed behind him, his sword pointed at the back of Rodney's head. Rodney frowned and stomped his foot and a pillar of rock burst out, shooting Montarg into the air.

"Ooh." Richard muttered. "Is it just me, or did that hit him in the crotch?"

Montarg did a flip in midair and landed in front of Rodney, putting his weight on his right foot. A small burst of flame erupted from underneath his boot and Rodney yelped at the heat. "Montargo, that hurt!"

"Fighting is about pain." Montarg lifted a fist, then paused. This wasn't Marcus or Richard or any other opponent, this was Rodney. Fragile, sensitive little Rodney. If he hit him in the belly, no doubt the wind would be knocked out of him. If he punched him in the face, there was no doubt Rodney would start shedding tears with, most likely, a black eye as a bonus. Montarg couldn't do that. But where could he hit him? The leg? The arm? The…privates, perhaps? That would certainly hurt. Then where…? Montarg bit his lip and settled for the arm, punching his bicep. Rodney's hand shot to his bicep as the pain dug in. "Ow! _Montargo!_"

The adrenaline pumped in Montarg's veins, making his heart beat faster. Something in the back of his head was telling him to continue. To continue…hurting him. That part actually _liked _it when Rodney cried out. He cursed that part to bloody hell. That was his father talking. That man had influenced him to be so violent. It also didn't help that his father was, quite severely, homophobic - just _another _thing Montarg absolutely despised about him. Before he could stop himself, Montarg punched Rodney again, this time in the side of his stomach. Rodney coughed slightly and Montarg used his left hand to hit Rodney's arm again. Rodney whimpered and fell to his knees. Montarg was about to raise his foot, when he was aware of sniffling. He paused, his eyes widening ever so slightly.

"This is what I was afraid of…" Marcus muttered.

Montarg stopped as Rodney continued to sniffle. "Rodney?"

"H…How could you, M-Montargo…?" Rodney cried.

Montarg stepped forward, hand out to comfort him. "Rodney -"

"How could you -"

Montarg cringed.

"- leave such a big chance for me to attack?"

Montarg's eyes widened as Rodney suddenly grinned and kicked out, kicking Montarg's feet from under him. Montarg fell to the ground and, before he could even think about getting up, Rodney slammed both hands on the ground. Arches of rock came over Montarg's wrists and ankles, keeping him pinned down to the ground; hands above his head and legs stretched out. Montarg grunted and tried to pull his arm free, but couldn't. Rodney giggled. "I think I win, Montargo."

"That was a dirty trick. Using fake sadness against me. I thought you were really harmed."

"I am harmed. You still hurt me, you big jerk."

Montarg grunted. They could hear Marcus and Richard beginning to get into their own fight. Rodney laid down next to Montarg on the grass, trying to ignore the fact he was getting dirty. "Nice weather, isn't it, Montargo?"

Montarg grunted.

Rodney smiled at him, then stopped. His smile faded. "Montargo, you know I never told you my real name?"

"Hm."

"I want to make that up to you."

"You -"

"I'm going to tell you my last name."

Montarg paused. He barely even knew if his sorcerers had last names. Since last names were quite rare in Halloween Town (save for the Skellington family, of course), many of the sorcerers just abandoned their surnames. Montarg had abandoned his long before Halloween Town came into his sight and mind.

Rodney sat up. "Now, only Richard knows this. You have to _promise _me you won't laugh."

"I haven't laughed in _years_."

Rodney faltered. "Well, still. You have to _promise._"

"Yes, yes, I promise."

"Pinky swear?"

"What?"

Rodney reached up and hooked his little finger onto Montarg's. "There. That's a promise. Cross your heart."

Montarg just frowned at him and Rodney giggled and blushed. "Oops. Sorry."

"Just get on with it."

"Alright, Montargo, but just remember, you promised." Rodney gulped nervously. "Ok…my surname…is Bellaham…"

Montarg paused. "Bellaham?"

Rodney covered his face with his hands. "See? You're going to laugh."

"Nonsense. Though I hope you realize the irony in that name."

"Hm?" Rodney uncovered his eyes.

"That translates to beautiful ham. You're a vegetarian."

Rodney paused, then threw his head, covering his eyes again, and exclaimed "Oh!" Rodney looked back at Montarg. "See, Montargo? You probably have an amazing surname - one that actually _suits you - _and I get _Bellaham! _You know what the worst part is? My family is _Jewish! _We don't _eat pigs!"_

Montarg raised an eyebrow. "Thought you said you're no longer Jewish."

"Well, no, _I'm _not. I lost faith ages ago. My parents haven't lost faith. I had my Bar Mitzvah and everything, though. Lovely thing. It was fun."

Montarg grunted, then muttered. "Roderick Bellaham…"

Rodney groaned.

"What a nice name." Montarg tilted his head.

Rodney looked at him surprise, then blushed bright red. "Thank you, Montargo…"

"However, I am still going to call you Rodney. This is ok, yes?"

"Oh, definitely."

"Hey, Rodders!"

Rodney jumped as Richard and Marcus stared at them. "Didn't know you were a bondage fan, Roddy!" Richard laughed.

Rodney's entire face became as red as a tomato. Montarg looked at him. "What does that mean?"

Rodney squeaked. "Nothing!" He slammed a fist to the ground and a pillar of rock shot out from underneath Richard, shooting him up into the air.

…

"Thanks for doing this, Alan."

Alan smiled and hit the nail with the hammer once more. "No problem, 'Manda. Mav's gonna love 'is new bed."

As if on cue, Maverick walked into the room. He had grown up considerably and could now walk around without assistance and he was almost out of the need for his 'absorbent underwear' (as Montarg would say). "Hey, Mav," Alan said, grinning at him from his place on the floor. He was knelt down beside Maverick's new bed. "Ya like it? Tis ya big boy bed."

But Maverick shook his head, looking as though he was about to cry. "No." He turned and walked out of the room again.

Amanda and Alan looked at each other, then snorted with laughter.

…

Arachnid sat on the end of the bed, two bundles in his arms. They were finally silent after some time.

She was dead. Christine was dead. His wife was dead.

He knew he deserved this. Even he knew he partly went with Christine just because Amanda was gone. He had practically used her, just because the best one was gone. He felt disgusted with himself. Now, he had these two bundles in his arms. These two wonderful bundles, which his wife had died giving birth to. The one in the black bundle had come along first, then the one in the purple bundle. Arachnid looked to the black bundle. "I name you Eleanor," He looked to the purple bundle. "And I name you Jackson."

His princess and prince were born and alive in his arms, even if his wife could not be.

…

Author's note:

Me: R.I.P Christine. What an interesting chapter. Rodney's last name is pronounced exactly how it looks. Bella, and then, ham. Bellaham. Marcus got his butt whooped by Rodney. XD

Mav: Rodney…had a cat called Montargo…?

Me: Yes. Yes, he did. Well, Rodney's last name is revealed (as well as his Jewish family).

Mav: Arachnid's kids are born!

Me: And Mav just does not want that bed! Will Arachnid's children be ok?

Mav: Will I be ok?

Me: And what will the sorcerers do now? Find out next time!


	15. Rixon

From Little Flame to Raging Fire

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 14

"Where're we going, Mama?"

Amanda looked down at her son, who was staring at her with big curious eyes. He had a fist to his mouth, sucking on his knuckles (a habit he'd developed). Maverick was five-years-old now. Amanda smiled gently. "We're going back to the place where you were born, sweetie."

Maverick tilted his head. He didn't quite know what born meant, but it must be important. Amanda's smile dropped as she closed the suitcase. Minutes later, she had Maverick's hand in hers and they were walking out of the door to their home. The door was still open, however, as Alan stood in the doorway. He watched them go, looking as though he was about to cry. Maverick looked over his shoulder as he smelt his uncle's scent and called, "C'mon, Uncle Alan! Hurry!"

But Alan slowly shook his head. Amanda stopped and looked at him. Alan scowled at her and the tears began to flow from his eyes, down his cheeks and dripped to the ground from his chin. They had yelled at each other the night before. Amanda stared at her brother for a few moments. She'd rarely ever seen him cry. Even when they were kids, she was the cry-baby and he was the tough one. Tears developed in her eyes as well and she bent down, picking Maverick up.

Maverick looked at Alan and tried to scramble out of his mother's arms. "Uncle Alan! Come on! Uncle Alan, you can come too! Uncle Alan!" Maverick looked at Amanda, his eyes frantic. "Mama, why isn't Uncle Alan coming with us? Doesn't he want us anymore?"

Amanda didn't respond, so Maverick went back to calling for his uncle. "Uncle Alan! I still love you, Uncle Alan! Uncle Alan! _Uncle Alan!_"

Both grown ups sobbed as Maverick cried out for his uncle.

…

Amanda missed Halloween Town.

As she walked through the town, a sleeping Maverick resting on her hip, she had to smile. It all looked the same. Same fountain, same town hall, same Skellington manor. Amanda grinned. She had to go and see Arachnid later. He would be pleased to see her, she'd imagine. She would definitely be pleased to see him.

Amanda reached into the front pocket to her dress, then brought the small key. She pushed it into the lock to the door and turned the key, unlocking the door. Everything was still the same. As Amanda walked into the living room, she looked around. Same rug, some sofas, same grandfather clock. She gently laid her son on the sofa without waking him. Amanda grinned.

It was good to be back.

…

Montarg was finally calm.

It'd taken a while, but his meditation had finally taken affect and he was calm. He sat in his mediation pose, in the middle of his bedroom. All of quiet, save the some far-off voices from outside. Montarg breathed and felt warm. His hair was still slightly damp from the bath he had taken moments ago, the one that had washed away the sweat and aching feelings that his limbs had had from his long training session this morning. He had been up at the crack of dawn, punching trees and bags of sand (accidentally making one of the bags burst).

Montarg was suddenly aware of footsteps and soft humming and opened one eye. There was no one at the entrance to his room. He slowly turned his head to the left.

Rodney had his back to him as he cleaned at Montarg's table with a pink feather duster. He didn't have his coat on and a white apron was tied around his neck and waist. Montarg raised an eyebrow slowly. "What're you doing?"

Rodney twirled around on one foot to face him. In the pocket on the front of his apron, there was a spray bottle of furniture polish and a cloth. "Spring cleaning."

"…It's autumn."

"Then it's. Far. Over. Due." Rodney said, gently hitting Montarg's face with the feather duster.

Montarg sneezed a sneeze that could rival a puppy's. Rodney paused, then cooed, "Oh, Montargo! That was the cutest sneeze I've ever heard!" He began hitting Montarg's face with it again.

Montarg put both hands up and pushed it away. "Rodney!"

"Oh, sorry, Montargo," Rodney said, taking the feather duster away. "I'm just in _such _a good mood today!"

Montarg scowled. "New lover?"

"Hm? Oh, no. No, no. Nothing like that. I'm just in such a good mood!"

"Yes, well, that's all fine and well. But I'm trying to meditate."

"Oh, don't you worry, Montargo, darling. You won't even know I'm here!" He dragged an imaginary zip across his mouth.

Montarg frowned then turned away and shut his eyes. He went back to his calm state, breathing in and out slowly. Then he heard two noises, ones that came from a squirt bottle. He opened his eyes and slowly turned his head to look at Rodney. Rodney paused then looked at his frowning friend. "Sorry," He said, holding the bottle in one hand and the cloth in the other. "I can't control the noise it makes."

Montarg growled impatiently, then went back to his meditation. He just got his breathing back to normal when -

"HEY! MONTY!"

"Oh, for God's sake!" Montarg shouted, his eyes flying open and his hands gripping his knees as Marcus bounded in.

"Check out the size of this lizard I found! He's a big git!" Marcus exclaimed, holding a black and orange lizard in his hands.

Rodney let out a high-pitched yelp and jumped onto Montarg's bed. "Get that thing out of my cavern! Out!"

"My cavern…" Montarg muttered.

"Whosever cavern it is, it's _not _allowed to be here! Out!"

"Aw, naw, man." Marcus said. "I'm keeping 'im. Gonna name 'im Steve."

"Well, '_Steve' _can stay outside of the cavern!"

"No way, man. He can stay in my bedroom."

"Quiet!" Montarg ordered. "I'm _trying _to meditate!"

Marcus and Rodney both paused and stared at him. "Wow," Marcus said after a moment. "Someone's moody today."

"Lack of meditation does that. Now, out. Both of you."

"But…I'm cleaning…" Rodney said.

"Clean later."

"Oh, Montargo. Don't be such a fuddy-duddy."

Montarg growled and got up, walking out. "I'll just meditate later then…" He muttered angrily. Marcus followed him out, carrying Steve in both hands.

Rodney sighed and squirted one of the knickknacks on Montarg's shelf. He paused when only a little bit came out. Rodney turned the bottle around and looked at the front of the nozzle. "Wow…Run out already…Just shows how dirty this place is." He put the bottle back in his pocket and walked out, then climbed into his room. He tossed the bottle into the bin then untied the apron and put it on a hook. He grabbed a basket and put it on his bent arm. As he wandered off to the entrance of the cavern, he called, "Just going to get more cleaning supplies, Montargo! Don't wait up!"

"Don't forget your coat, Rodney." Montarg said.

"Oh, I won't need it. Just going to go shopping."

Montarg frowned.

…

"You see him?"

"Who, sir?"

"The one in the yellow shirt."

"Oh, him? The sorcerer?"

"Yes. His name is Rodney."

"I know, sir."

"Good. I'm sure you know he's the most important thing to Montarg."

"Montarg? Their leader?"

"That's the one. I want him."

"…Montarg?"

"Rodney."

"Oh…sir, I didn't know you were g -"

"Not in that way. I want you to get him for me. Gag him, knock him out if you have to. I want him."

"Why, sir?"

"Because if Rodney's in trouble, Montarg will come running. That'll be our chance to kill Montarg. And, of course, killing the rock sorcerer will be an added bonus."

"Very good, sir."

Both laughed.

…

Arachnid Skellington walked through Halloween Town, hands behind his back. He smiled and greeted the town's fellow citizens. Then, he saw her.

Amanda walked down the street, a basket of dead flowers in her hand. Her brown hair reached just below her shoulders and her brown eyes were the most beautiful colour Arachnid had ever seen. He gasped a little then straightened his tie quickly.

"Morning, Arachnid."

Arachnid jumped.

Amanda giggled at him as he nearly tripped over. He chuckled uncomfortably.

Despite the fact that she was human, Amanda was the most beautiful girl Arachnid had ever seen. Though she had already fallen in love. With Arachnid's best friend. They'd gotten married long ago.

"Morning, Amanda." Arachnid greeted as he regained his composure. "What've you got there?"

Amanda looked at her basket. "Just some flowers for my husband."

"Xavier was a good man."

"I know."

Suddenly, Arachnid felt a tug on his trouser leg and looked down; expecting to see a fan of his. Instead, he was greeted by an unfamiliar face.

The little boy looked up at him. His eyes were a brilliant blue and his hair was brown and slightly shaggy. His shirt was white and slightly baggy on the boy's small frame. His trousers were black and almost covered his brown shoes.

Arachnid blinked twice.

The boy blinked twice.

Amanda made her way over and took the boy's hand.

He's…Arachnid thought. "And who's this little terror?"

"Arachnid, this is my son, Maverick."

"Maverick." Arachnid repeated. "What a horrifying name!" He knelt down.

Maverick tilted his head. "You're funny looking."

Amanda gasped. "Maverick!"

"No, no." Arachnid waved it off. "It's alright." He turned back to Maverick, who still had a quizzical look on his face. "You're funny looking too. But you're definitely Xavier's boy. You have his eyes." Arachnid stood. "A handsome lad, he is."

Amanda smiled sweetly, making Arachnid's invisible heart skip a beat. "Thank you, Arachnid."

"You're very welcome, my dear."

"Well, we'd best be off. Come along, Maverick."

Maverick allowed his mother to lead him to the graveyard.

Arachnid waved to them both. "Xavier was a lucky man." He said to himself as he turned and walked back to his house.

…

Maverick tilted his head at the rock.

On the front of the rock was the word XAVIER. What did that word mean? Maybe his mother would explain. Amanda bent down and placed the flowers on the ground in front of the rock. Maverick looked up at her. She was upset, he could see. She smiled sadly at him. "This is your daddy."

Maverick looked at the rock. "My daddy's a rock?"

Amanda smoothed her son's hair. "He wasn't always. He…He turned into a rock."

Maverick raised an eyebrow. Turned into a rock? He'd never heard _that _before. "Why'd he do that?"

Amanda sniffed and smiled. "Because it was his time."

…

Rodney walked through the foliage toward the cavern. His basket was now full of cleaning supplies. He hummed merrily as he walked through the trees. He was in such a good mood and he didn't even know why. The only thing that would make it better was if he could tempt Montarg into spending another day out with him. _That _would be perfect. Suddenly, there was a rustle in the tree above him. Rodney stopped and looked up at it. He tilted his head, then jumped as he heard a rustle in the bush behind him. He turned. "Montargo? Is that you?"

There was more rustling behind him and he turned. His heart began to speed up. "M-Montargo? T-This isn't funny any more! Montargo? M-Montargo, you answer me right now! Montargo?" He stepped back and suddenly felt his back against something. He stopped and slowly put a hand behind him, feeling around. He felt fabric that certainly wasn't Montarg's shirt. "M-Montargo…?" He turned and looked up.

A man stood there, his hair auburn and cropped short. He wore a stiff suit with a cape - one that looked more like it should belong to a vampire. Suddenly, two hands holding a piece of rope rushed passed Rodney's eyes and pulled the rope into Rodney's mouth, between his teeth, and tied it behind his head. Rodney cried out, but his speech was muffled. The basket fell from his grasp as his hands were grabbed and forced behind his back, then tied with more rope. A rough voice said in his ear, "Hello, queer. You're coming with us. Our master will be glad to see you."

…

Montarg had been, once again, trying to meditate when he was, _once again, _interrupted. This time, by Richard. Montarg had just begun drifting off into his own little world when Richard rushed in, shouting his name. "_What?_" Montarg snapped.

"Montarg, ya better come and see this." Richard said hurriedly, waving a hand. Montarg stood as the wind sorcerer rushed out and jogged after him. As they were leaving the cavern, Marcus started jogging behind them.

Montarg and Marcus followed Richard out into the bushes, none of them talking. Finally, Richard pushed a bush aside. "Please, don't tell me that's Rodney's."

Montarg paused then stepped passed them, toward the basket on the floor. He approached it slowly, then bent down and removed the checked blanket. Inside were cleaning supplies. Montarg's eyes widened.

"_Just going to get more cleaning supplies, Montargo! Don't wait up!"_

That's what Rodney had said. _Cleaning supplies…_Montarg thought. Montarg looked up and saw footprints in the grass. "Richard, remove your boot."

"Huh?"

"Remove it."

Richard blinked in confusion, then bent down and took off his right boot. He handed it to Montarg, who then held it over one of the footprints. He slowly lowered it down, then stared. The boot and the footprint were the same size. "This is Rodney's." He looked at the other set, then repeated the actions with the boot. The footprint, however, was larger and a slightly different shape then Richard's shoe. "This is not."

Montarg's eyes followed the trail of footprints and his eyes narrowed at where the trail was leading. "Shape-shifters."

…

Rodney scowled at the shape-shifters from where he sat, tied to a wooden chair. The auburn-haired man stood at the opposite end of the room, leaning against the wall; hands behind his back. Beside the door stood a dirty blond-haired man who looked around Rodney's age. His eyes were turquoise and wandered around the room, as though he didn't know where to look. His suit and cape were red and grey.

"You know," Rodney said. "When Montargo finds out I'm here, he's going to come for me. And, when he does, he's going to kill you."

The blond-haired man turned to him suddenly, but didn't look angry. More surprised that Rodney had spoken more then anything.

The auburn-haired one laughed. "Oh, I'm sure he will, sorcerer. Your boyfriend always has had a thing about us kidnapping his men."

"He is _not _my _boyfriend!_" Rodney exclaimed, blushing bright red.

"Are you sure of that?"

The auburn-haired man suddenly stood up straight and saluted. The blond-haired man suddenly brightened and he smiled.

Another male walked into the room. His suit was regal and charcoal black with an equally dark cape and his black hair was messy, like it hadn't been brushed in a while.

Rodney's eyes widened. "No…Not you, anyone but you…!"

The black-haired man grinned. "Nice to see you remember me, Rodney."

Rodney scowled. "How could I forget…?"

"Sir," the auburn-haired man said. "what do we do now?"

The black-haired man smiled. "Well, Adrian, if I know Montarg, he's on his way right now. I'd best go and greet him." He turned and made his way out. "Do with the rock sorcerer as you please." He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Mitchell."

Adrian grinned and walked out the door behind the black-haired man, but turned left instead of following him.

Rodney stared at his knees. Montarg would come and get him soon, he was sure of it. Montarg never failed to save him. He believed in Montarg.

"So…"

Rodney looked up at Mitchell, who looked at him somewhat nervously. "You're, uh, you're gay, huh?"

Rodney hesitated, waiting for the insults to come along. He decided whether he should reply or not, then scowled and said, "What's it to you?"

There was silence for a second before Mitchell breathed in. "They…just can't accept us, can they?"

Rodney's head snapped up and his eyes widened. Mitchell gave him a small, sad smile. Rodney blinked a couple of times then realized: _they're just like Montargo and I…_

Mitchell had smiled when that other shape-shifter came in. Before, he had looked nervous and as though he wanted to just get the hell out of there. Rodney was like that when Montarg walked in a room. The black-haired man had said Mitchell's name in a different tone he had used when he had talked to Adrian. It was a more 'come-along-if-you'd-like' tone then a 'come-here-or-I'll-kill-you' tone like Rodney had heard that man talk so many times. Like the tone Montarg used with Rodney. _I wonder, _Rodney thought, _if he got kicked out of his home as well…?_

Adrian walked back in with a burlap sack. As he entered the room, he stopped and scowled at Mitchell. "Didn't he call you?"

"Oh! Right!" Mitchell exclaimed, then ran out into the corridor.

Adrian scoffed. "Queer…"

Rodney watched as Adrian reached into the sack and brought a long rod. "Let me show you how dangerous your little boyfriend's element can really be."

Rodney's eyes filled with tears as Adrian approached him. "No…No, please…!"

In moments, Rodney had his head thrown back; screaming.

…

Montarg shot through the foliage, Marcus and Richard following. Montarg wasn't in a very good mood. It was bad enough his meditation had gotten interrupted several times but now Rodney got _kidnapped? _Great. Montarg pushed out of the branches of trees and bushes and stopped when he found a wide, open path. He growled angrily, recognizing it, then shot down it; ignoring Marcus's cries for him to wait up. How could he wait? Rodney was in danger.

In the distance was a large, stone castle. It looked menacing with the black clouds (which sometimes glowed as lightning struck) behind it. Montarg slid to a stop once he reached the door and began punching it. "Shape-shifters!"

Marcus and Richard suddenly skidded to a halt behind him, huffing and panting. Montarg took a couple of steps back, then charged and slammed into the door with his shoulder. It didn't budge. "Shape-shifters!"

"You're awfully loud."

Montarg stopped and took a couple of steps back and looked up.

There, on top of the wall, was the black-haired shape-shifter. Montarg bared his teeth as he scrunched up his nose. "_Rixon_!"

The leader of the shape-shifters grinned at the leader of the sorcerers and said, "Hello, Montarg."

…

Author's note:

Me: Uh oh. We've now met Montarg's worst enemy: Rixon, leader of the shape-shifters. Montarg and Rixon are like the Maverick and Monochrome of the much distant past. And we've met Adrian and Mitchell! Sorry about the wait for this chapter, so much writer's block. Plus, my internet was cut off for _days! _Sorry 'bout that. So, will Montarg be able to save Rodney?

Mav: What exactly are they doing to poor Rodney?

Me: And will Montarg have to fight his greatest enemy ever?

Me + Mav: Find out next time!


	16. The Lord of Fire's Pet

From Little Flame to Raging Fire

I don't own anything but my OC's.

**I especially don't own Voltaire's 'Ex Lover's Lover'. I just tweaked it a bit…**

**Please read the author's note at the end!**

Chapter 15

Montarg scowled up at his old enemy. Rixon grinned down at him. The leader of the shape-shifters felt boastful. He'd taken the most important thing to Montarg away from him. Surely, Montarg's mind would be too full of anger and thoughts of revenge to actually think straight right now. That would be perfect. Montarg would die easily then.

"What have you done with my chef?" Montarg shouted.

Rixon scratched the back of his ear. "Hm. Not sure. I left Adrian in charge of Rodney's fate."

"Then tell that _pest _to release him."

"I could, I could. The only problem, Montarg, is that I don't take your orders. Only the sorcerers do."

Montarg growled, "I wouldn't of thought you were obedient enough to follow orders."

Rixon's grin fell. He frowned. "Perhaps I should tell Adrian to take Rodney's head off. Would you like that, Montarg? Of course, I'd give the head to you afterwards. Little reminder of what we could do to _all _of your men."

Montarg growled angrily. "_Don't you dare."_

Rixon smirked. "Until next time, Montarg. We'll see if you can reach Rodney in time."

Montarg's eyes flashed for a second as Rixon began to lower himself into a pool of shadows, disappearing as he did so. Marcus reached forward and put a hand to Montarg's shoulder. "Hey, don't let 'im get to ya."

Montarg didn't turn to him, but growled, "Shut up."

Marcus paused, then slowly removed his hand from Montarg's shoulder. Montarg growled impatiently, then slammed his hand against the door. The wooden door suddenly caught alight and burst into flames. Marcus and Richard watched with wide eyes as the door burned. Montarg marched straight through the flames, over the pile of burned wood. Richard and Marcus glanced at one another, then shrugged and followed. Montarg speed-walked down a corridor and Marcus and Richard jogged to try and catch up. "Where we going, Monty?"

"Where else?" Montarg snapped. "We're finding Rodney and getting out of this hellhole."

Marcus and Richard looked nervously at each other, then hurried after their leader. As they marched down the corridor, a man appeared from a side door that led to a staircase. He looked at them and his jaw dropped. "S…S-Sorcerers!" He looked over his shoulder. "Sir! Sir, there're-" He didn't get to finish because, as he turned his head to look at the sorcerers, Montarg had placed his right hand over the shape-shifter's face. The shape-shifter's eyes widened as Montarg kept a good grip on his face. Suddenly, Montarg's hand and the shape-shifter's head began trembling. Slowly, the shape-shifter's eyes glazed over and greyish liquid began dripping out of his ear.

Richard put a hand over his mouth. "Oh, God, he's melted his _brain!"_

Montarg threw the shape-shifter's body aside. He stared at the stairs for a second, then made his way up. Marcus's eye twitched as he truly considered his leader's sanity. Both men jogged after the fire sorcerer. "Monty," Marcus said, "Maybe we should have an actual plan for this…"

"We have a plan: travel around this goddamn castle, find Rodney and kill any shape-shifters that block our way. I will kill every damn shape-shifter in here if I have to. I'm getting my chef back." Suddenly, as they marched down a new corridor, Montarg began to sing.

_Three heavy stones will keep it from floating,_

_Weigh it down to the bottom, food for the fishes,_

_And I know that it won't be discovered_

_Cause I will be careful, so very careful…_

_What if it doesn't rain for days and the river is _

_Reduced to its muddy bed?_

Several shape-shifters poured from a side door. Montarg scowled and gritted his teeth. He moved into the crowd, making fast work of each and every one of them; doing the same thing to them that he did to the first one.

_With a corpse exposed, I would work in haste,_

_And I might bury the bones in a shallow grave_

_And the rain comes and moves rocks and the stones,_

_Washes away all the dirt and the mudflows,_

_Bones are exposed and, well,_

_You know how that goes!_

_I wait for the day when I'll finally defile,_

_The bodies of these damn shape-shifters_

Montarg threw bodies to the floor as shape-shifters ran at him, fists and weapons at the ready. Marcus and Richard watched in both awe and fear.

_I'll pile high to the sky,_

_The bodies of these damn shape-shifters,_

_Die, die, die, die, die, die,_

_Die, die, die, die, die, die, die,_

_Watch them die!_

_Die, die, die, die, die, die,_

_Die, die, die, die, die, die, die,_

_Watch them die!_

Marcus and Richard looked at each other, wide-eyed, as Montarg threw another body aside. Marcus gulped and followed Montarg up another flight of stairs.

…

Amanda walked down the street, Maverick's hand in hers. She made her way toward Arachnid's house. He'd informed her of the fact that he had children - a little girl and a little boy. Twins, he had told her. Amanda smiled. It was good to know that Arachnid now had family to live with him. He had seemed rather lonely the last time she was here.

As she made it to the front door, Amanda knocked on the wood. Maverick tilted his head curiously. Moments later, Arachnid Skellington opened the door. "Amanda! Lovely to see you!"

Amanda grinned and hugged her friend. When they pulled apart, Arachnid moved aside for the human and the child to enter. Maverick looked around the house. It hardly seemed fitting for a king. Nevertheless, it had a certain quality to it that made it Arachnid's house - something Maverick couldn't quite put his finger on. Arachnid smiled at them both. "Now, wait right here. I'll go and get them." With that, he rushed upstairs.

Amanda smiled at Maverick. "Isn't this great, Maverick? You can make new friends."

Maverick scowled. "I don't want new friends…!"

Amanda's smile dropped. "Why not?"

"I just don't."

Amanda sighed through her nose. Just then, Arachnid walked down the stairs. He carried a little girl in one arm and held the hand of a little skeleton boy with his free hand. As he approached, he set the little girl on her feet. "Amanda, Maverick, this is Eleanor and Jackson. My children."

The little girl had dirty blond hair and black eyes. Her skin was pale. Eleanor's dress was striped with black and white and reached just above her knees. Her brother, Jackson, was a smaller version of Arachnid. His head, however, was rounder then his father's and he wore a waistcoat instead of a coat and tie. Maverick hid behind his mother's legs.

"Aw," Amanda cooed. "Aren't you two cute?" She held out a hand. "I'm Amanda."

Eleanor smiled and giggled slightly, reaching up and shaking her hand. Jackson frowned, his arms crossed. His sister nudged him. Jackson sighed through his nose and he shook Amanda's hand. Amanda looked to Arachnid and began talking to him.

As the adults talked, Eleanor peeked at the little boy behind the human's legs. She tilted her head out of curiosity then slowly made her way toward him. He didn't notice her move. Eleanor stared at him or, more specifically, the tail that was wagging slowly behind him. She tilted her head and slowly grasped it, then pulled.

Maverick's eyes widened suddenly and he burst into sobs. Both adults looked at him in surprise. Because of the guilt and commotion, Eleanor's eyes filled with tears and she too began to cry. Arachnid and Amanda collected their crying children, shushing them.

"Aw," Amanda cooed to her son. "Did she pull your tail?"

"Eleanor, honey," Arachnid whispered. "You mustn't touch Maverick's tail. Half werewolf tails are very sensitive."

Jackson stared up at his crying sister, then looked at Maverick and scowled. He didn't like this boy very much…

…

Montarg kicked open another door angrily. He'd been that for a long time, kicking open doors to check for Rodney. So far, he had no such luck in finding the rock sorcerer. Marcus and Richard watched worriedly. "Damn it all," Montarg muttered.

Marcus looked back down the corridor and almost vomited at the sight of the dead bodies, some with their melted brains dripping from their ears and some burned. He forced himself to look away. Marcus had always known that Montarg had killed before but he never expected that his friend could do such damage. Marcus looked at the other end of the corridor. "Only one door left, Monty."

Montarg looked. True enough, one door still remained untouched. Montarg speed-walked toward it then lifted his leg and kicked it open.

"Montargo!" Rodney exclaimed.

Montarg felt a happiness spread in his chest. "Rodney." He breathed, panting slightly from running all the way up the castle. He stepped forward, but Marcus grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait, Monty," Marcus said. "He could be a shape-shifter."

Montarg turned and stared at Rodney. Rodney suddenly looked fearful. He was in such a state. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, his clothes and hair were ruffled and he had several bruises on him. Montarg stared at him intently then spoke, "No. No, that's Rodney. I can tell." He walked over and ripped the rope from around Rodney's torso.

Rodney stood up then all but fell in to Montarg's arms. He held onto Montarg's shirt as Montarg held him. "M-Montargo…Is that really you?"

"It is." Montarg spoke softly. He pulled back and cupped Rodney's face in his hands. "Did they harm you in any way?"

Rodney hesitated, then smiled and shook his head. "No. I'm fine."

"Really, cuz?" Richard said, his arms crossed. "Cause those bruises weren't on ya before." His eyes narrowed. "And you _always _tuck in your shirt."

Montarg looked down at the part of Rodney's shirt that was hanging out of his trousers. "No, no, Montargo, don't -" Rodney tried, but Montarg had already pulled up his shirt. Rodney shut his eyes as Montarg's widened.

"They branded you." Montarg muttered, staring down at the Q that had been burned onto Rodney's skin.

"Q…?" Richard asked.

Marcus gulped. "…Queer…"

Rodney suddenly sniffled. "I…I didn't want you to see…"

Montarg growled angrily. His eyes glowed darkly. "_Shape-shifters…_"

"Montargo…?" Rodney asked hesitantly.

Montarg turned and looked out of the window. Standing down on the ground, hands behind his back, was Adrian. He smirked up at Montarg. "So, I see you've found him, sorcerer! But have you saved his life?"

Montarg growled and gritted his teeth. "Who can get me down there the quickest?"

Marcus stepped forward. "I got ya, Montarg." He breathed slowly, making slow movements with his hands. A bubble of water was created, hovering in the air. Marcus frowned and thrust both arms forward. The water shot out of the water, spreading into a floating river. It froze almost as soon as it was created, making a slide from the window to the ground. Marcus turned to Richard. "Yeah, that's right. I finally learned how to control water vapour."

Richard stared. "Nice one."

Montarg nodded in silent praise, then climbed onto the windowsill. He stood on the slide, then allowed himself to move down it. Montarg calmly slid down the slide, standing, completely balanced, on his feet; his arms crossed. His eyes never left the shape-shifter.

"C'mon, Rodders," Richard said, wrapping an arm around his cousin's waist. "Marc, help me out 'ere."

Marcus wrapped Rodney's right arm around his neck and took hold of his waist. They gently lifted themselves onto the slide, then slid down as calmly as they could. Once they reached the bottom, they stared at their leader.

Adrian tilted his head and smirked at Rodney. "Hello, Rodney. Do you like the mark I gave you?"

Rodney whimpered and shrank back in fright.

"Shut up," Montarg snapped. "Don't talk to him."

Adrian looked at him. "Now, now, Montarg. Let's not get aggressive."

Montarg gritted his teeth. Adrian smiled. "I have the perfect battleground for us, Montarg." He gestured to the fissure behind him. Montarg could see the light of lava. "You and I, Montarg, will fight to the death down there. And you'd better not bring them."

Montarg paused, then nodded.

"Montargo?" Rodney asked worriedly.

Adrian grinned and turned and leapt off the side of the fissure. Montarg stared at the open space, then turned and walked toward Rodney. He slipped off his coat and wrapped it around Rodney's shoulders, then placed his hat on top of Rodney's head. "Montargo? What're you doing? These protect you!"

"I know," Montarg said. "That's why I'm giving them to you."

Rodney paused and stared, blushing slightly. Montarg turned and walked away. He turned around again then spread his arms out like a scarecrow's. Slowly, he leaned back and fell into the fissure.

"Montargo!" Rodney shouted, running toward the open space. He looked down the fissure, his eyes searching frantically around for his friend. All he could see was smoke and flames.

…

Montarg landed on the rocky floor, knelt down. As he landed, flames roared around him. He stood and glared at the shape-shifter. Adrian smiled at him. "It's nice to know that you're not afraid to fight alone."

"Of course not." Montarg snapped.

Adrian's smile turned to a grin. "Excellent." He lunged forward, fists at the ready.

Montarg flinched then put his arms up to defend himself. Adrian's knuckles hit Montarg's forearms and Montarg gritted his teeth. He'd been so used to his red coat, he'd almost forgotten what real pain felt like. Adrian lifted his knee, hitting Montarg in the gut. Montarg grunted and lifted his head, only for Adrian's fist to crunch into his nose. Montarg stumbled, hand to his now bleeding nose. He wiped the blood from his nostrils and charged forward. Montarg drew back his right fist, then punched Adrian around the face. With his left hand, Montarg clicked his fingers toward Adrian's legs.

Adrian yelled out in pain as the flames burned his knees. Adrian growled as his arm began to glow. His fingers shifted into giant claws and his hand grew ten times its original size. He grinned and threw his new hand forward, the arm stretching like elastic, claws out toward Montarg. Montarg tuck-and-rolled away, narrowly missing the claws, which broke the rocks that had been behind him. Montarg stood then ran forward, toward the angered shape-shifter. Adrian turned to look at him, then picked up his hand and threw it again. Montarg turned to it, then caught the ring finger and thumb in both hands, stopping the limb in its tracks. He released the thumb and clicked his fingers against the palm. Adrian cried out as the flames burned his palm, retracting his arm and shifting it back to normal. Adrian ran forward at the unusually calm Montarg, shouting, "_Montarg!"_

Montarg blocked Adrian's punches and kicks with expert skill. Adrian ducked and sat back on his hands, sending his feet up into Montarg's stomach. Montarg stumbled and Adrian quickly returned to his feet, punching Montarg around the face once more. Montarg flew back, landing on his back. Adrian grinned. Montarg sat up, his hair covering his eyes. "Now, now, Montarg. Lets not get upset."

Montarg gritted his teeth as he stood. The air suddenly felt hot - hotter then before. Adrian's grin dropped when he saw Montarg's eyes flashing constantly. His eyes widened. "No…No, don't you dare…"

Up at the top of the fissure, Rodney's head snapped up. Richard began looking around. "Does anyone else feel that…?"

Rodney's eyes widened. "…Montargo's changing."

Montarg gritted his teeth and growled softly. His eyes continued flashing. Finally, he threw his head back and screamed a scream that shook the Heavens. The elastic band in his hair snapped and, before his hair had a chance to fall, it shot up into a flame-like style. His eyes were consumed by a dark reddish-brownish glow. His muscles bulked. Smoke surrounded the area and Adrian began coughing. Once the smoke cleared, Adrian's eyes widened as he saw Montarg's transformation. "No…No, no, no! You're not supposed to do that!"

Montarg scowled. "I am so _sick _and _tired _of you _shape-shifters._"

…

Rodney gasped when he saw the smoke down below. "Montargo…"

"Um, guys?" Marcus asked. Richard turned, his eyes widening.

Coming toward them was an army of shape-shifters, some holding weapons. Marcus and Richard's jaws dropped. "Oh, God…" Richard muttered as the shape-shifters approached. Richard looked at Rodney quickly. "Uh, Rodney! We got company!…Rodney!…Rodney?"

Rodney was standing, his back to his cousin. He suddenly turned and looked over his shoulder and Richard gasped as he saw his cousin's eyes consumed by a dark brown glow. "No, Rodney! No!"

But it was too late. Rodney stomped his foot into the ground and the earthquake began.

Shape-shifters toppled like dominoes and Richard and Marcus stumbled. Richard looked over at his cousin. "Rodney! Stop!"

Rodney gritted his teeth angrily and lifted his arms heavenwards. Rocks began flying everywhere, cutting into the bodies of the shape-shifters. Richard and Marcus pulled their coats over their bodies, protecting themselves. Richard shouted for his cousin to stop, but he was unheard by the rock sorcerer. Marcus looked over at the army of shape-shifters and saw them getting cut by the flying rocks. Blood was being sprayed from their bodies and poured from their wounds. Rodney would probably begin crying when he found out that he had done this, regardless of the shape-shifters being their enemies. Shape-shifters fell to the ground, some dead and some severely wounded.

Marcus and Richard paused when the earthquake began to settle and the rocks fell to the ground. Rodney's eyes closed and he fell to the ground, unconscious. Surprisingly, Montarg's coat and hat had not fallen off during Rodney's attack on the shape-shifters. Richard ran toward his cousin, gently lifting him. "Hey, cuz, s'alright. I got ya."

Rodney's eyes fluttered open. "Hm…? Cousin…?" He snapped back to reality and looked over the edge of the fissure. "Montargo! Where's Montargo? Is he ok?"

Richard frowned. "You're welcome, by the way…" He muttered angrily, but went unnoticed by Rodney.

…

Adrian gagged as Montarg's knee connected with his stomach. He stumbled back, bent over and clutching his tummy. He looked up, a thin trail of blood dripping down his chin. Montarg stood over him, still fully transformed. Montarg's nose scrunched up and he punched Adrian in the face, knocking him back. As Adrian returned to his feet, Montarg approached. Suddenly, a white glow enveloped Adrian's body and he shifted his shape. Montarg's eyes widened a fraction as Rodney looked at him with a grin. "You wouldn't hurt _me, _would you, Montargo?"

Montarg scowled and punched the fake Rodney around the face. "Those tricks don't work on me." He punched 'Rodney' in the stomach. "And only Rodney - _the real Rodney - _is allowed to call me _Montargo!_"

'Rodney' began to glow as he changed back into Adrian. Adrian scowled. "That's _it! _I've had _enough." _He extended an index finger, a ball of shadows developing and growing. He grinned at Montarg, laughing manically. "It's about time you _died, _Montarg."

Montarg's eyes narrowed. He cupped his hands and a ball of solid lava began developing. Adrian pointed his finger at Montarg, then opened his hand. A blast of shadows was shot toward Montarg. Montarg thrust his hands forward and the blast shot toward the shadows. They collided and met in the middle, battling. Montarg gritted his teeth. Adrian was still grinning manically.

Montarg's body pulsed. He had a strange feeling in his chest, a feeling he'd never had before. Montarg threw his head back and screamed as a dragon made of flames and fire burst from his body. There was no blood or hole in Montarg's chest. The only damage was the large hole that was now in the middle of his shirt. The dragon flew around then found it target. Adrian's grin fell and his eyes widened. "No…No!"

The dragon opened its mouth and shot right through Adrian's body. The shape-shifter was consumed by fire. Montarg watched as Adrian's body began burning and turning to ash. His limbs were falling off and his eyes were melting. Finally, the last fragment Adrian was gone and he was dead. The dragon turned and flew back over to Montarg, disappearing as it hit his chest. Montarg screamed as it disappeared back inside of him and he was thrown backwards. He hit the wall of the fissure and fell to the ground, unconscious. His hair, muscles and eyes changed back to normal.

…

The three sorcerers at the top of the fissure saw the explosion of fire below. Their jaws dropped and they gasped. As the explosion disappeared, they looked around frantically.

"Montargo!" Rodney called. "Montargo!" His eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, Monty…" Marcus muttered, turning his head away. "No…He can't be…He can't…"

Richard took off his hat and held it to his chest, lowering his head in respect.

Rodney fell to his knees and covered his eyes with his hands. "No…" He sobbed. "Montargo…I shouldn't have gone out…It's all my fault! Montargo's dead and it's all my fault!" He sobbed loudly into his hands.

Marcus hissed, his teeth gritted, as tears stung his eyes. He opened them a fraction, then smiled widely. "Monty!"

Richard turned. Standing several feet away their sides was Montarg, his clothes torn and his eyes half-closed. Rodney slowly lifted his face from his hands as Richard and Marcus jogged over to their leader, smiling. Rodney got to his feet and ran to Montarg, then all but leapt at him. Montarg grunted as Rodney hit his chest, clinging onto his shirt with both fists and burying his face into the material. The fire sorcerer wrapped his arms around the rock sorcerer. "Montargo…I-I thought you were…I mean I…" He cried into the fabric.

Richard and Marcus looked at each other, the grinned. Montarg pulled away. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Me? You're the one who just survived an explosion." Rodney said. He smiled tearfully at him.

"You know," Montarg said. "When I say 'Don't forget your coat, Rodney' it is a hint that I want you to put it on."

Rodney giggled. "Montargo, I just have one more thing to say to you."

"Hm?"

Rodney suddenly thumped Montarg on the chest with both fists. He did this constantly. "How dare you make me think you were dead! Do you know how worried I was! Do you, Montargo? How _could _you! You stupid man! You're so _stupid!_" He yelled as fresh tears poured down his cheeks. His fists constantly connected with Montarg's torso. Montarg flinched several times as Rodney hit him. Slowly, Rodney's fists began losing both speed and strength and he clung onto Montarg's shirt again. Rodney sniffled and looked up at Montarg.

"I'm sorry." Montarg said.

Rodney smiled. "Thank you for saving me."

"Anytime."

Rodney paused when he saw something that Marcus and Richard did not. Rodney grinned at Montarg and thought, _He's so handsome when he's smiling…_

…

**Author's note:**

**Me: Only Montarg is epic enough to walk around a shape-shifter's castle, melting people's brains while singing a song by his student's 'voice actor'. But, yes, Ex Lover's Lover is a pretty epic song. One of Voltaire's most famous, I think. I guess Montarg's version can go to both the demo version and the Devil's Bris version. Doesn't matter. I love the part where he chants 'die'. So awesome. Oh, Voltaire, why you so awesome?…Oh, man, Montarg should've sung BRAINS! Imagine that…**

_**Brains, Brains, I won't lie!**_

_**I'll melt their brains till their heads are dry!**_

_**Sure, they might think it's deranged **_

_**But they won't give it a thought while I'm melting their brains!**_

**:D Just came up with that. **

**IMPORTANT BIT: I'm going on holiday to Spain (yes, again) tomorrow. This time, however, I'm going for three weeks instead of two. So that means no internet for three weeks (God help me…). There's that internet café, but I still won't be able to post stories and such. But fear not, for I have a fresh, new writing pad that will be full of stories and From Little Flame to Raging Fire chapters by the time I get back that I will be able to treat you to! **

**Mav: *puts on Hawaiian shirt, shorts and sunglasses* Spain, here I come!**

**Me: So, Montarg's defeated Adrian through using his epic dragon,**

**Mav: Rodney's safe (despite the branding)**

**Me: And Maverick's met Jackson and Eleanor! What'll happen to the sorcerers?**

**Mav: Will me, Ellie and Jackson get along?**

**Me: And what'll happen next with Amanda and Arachnid?**

**Mav + Me: Find out next time!**


	17. The Torture Doesn't End

From Little Flame to Raging Fire

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 16

He didn't like that girl.

Maverick really didn't like that little girl his mother had introduced him to. Eleanor, was it? Stupid name. Why would his mother even think that they could be friends? No way in hell was he going to be friends with some girl who pulled his tail! Everyone knew that pulling a half werewolf's tail caused them severe pain! If she was really some little 'princess', she should know that! God, how stupid can you get?

So, Maverick decided, he wasn't going to be friends with her. No way. No way in hell.

…

Montarg watched Rodney carefully while they ate. Ever since the rock sorcerer had gotten kidnapped and tortured, Montarg had kept a special eye on him. Rodney walked with a limp because of the beatings his legs had received. Montarg had offered him crutches, but Rodney had insisted he didn't need them. Montarg wasn't so sure. Of course, Montarg was still wounded himself but he was used to getting hurt. Rodney wasn't. Rodney was far more fragile anyway. Montarg's body was used to getting hit and wounded by _several _people. Rodney's wasn't. Montarg's body was used to the sweat, hard work, blood and tears. Rodney's was used to the heat of the kitchen, the soft fabric of his clothes and the moisturiser he put on. There was a reason Montarg always left Rodney behind whenever he was called to war.

Montarg's eyes narrowed slightly as Rodney cut off a piece of toast and egg. He watched carefully, in case Rodney was still too weak eat properly. Rodney paused, his fork raised. He frowned then looked at Montarg. "Now, Montargo, I know I'm good-looking, but really, you can take your eyes off of me. It's getting creepy."

Montarg grunted and leaned back in his seat. "Just making sure…"

"Making sure of what? That I don't _stab _myself with my fork?"

Montarg's head snapped up and his eyes widened. Just as Rodney was about to put the food in his mouth, Montarg snatched the fork and threw it across the room. Rodney opened his eyes, his hand still poised, mouth still open. He blinked then frowned. "Montargo!" He growled angrily through gritted teeth. "When will you understand that I'm not some little child who needs protecting all the time? I'm an adult!" He huffed and stood up, then limped over to the entrance. "I'll just have breakfast at the café."

Montarg sighed through his nose as Rodney left. "Perhaps," He muttered. "I should just shut my goddamn mouth."

"Yeah, probably," Richard said through a mouthful of food. Montarg slowly turned his head to look at him, frowning. Richard looked at him. "What? You said it, not me."

Montarg huffed.

…

It was the middle of the day when Montarg ventured out. Rodney wasn't back and Montarg had gotten concerned. Rodney couldn't really be _that _angry, could he? Montarg was simply protecting him. That fork could've killed him! Montarg stepped in to the café, looking around for Rodney. It was a small place, with a few round tables against the walls. The counter was large, with a vampire behind it. Montarg frowned even more. He didn't like vampires. Not after Rodney dated one. Montarg checked every single table. Woman with her children, no. Zombie man reading a newspaper, no. A man moving the salt container toward him without touching it, n- Wait, what? Montarg blinked to make sure he didn't imagine it. No. The man was moving the salt container. Montarg's narrowed in thought. He'd seen that before. Richard did it sometimes - with _magic. _That was magic that the man was using. Montarg approached his table and said, without any introduction, "You're a sorcerer,"

The man looked up from his newspaper, eyebrow raised. His hair was copper coloured and his eyes were bright blue. He looked almost like a regular human, with his waistcoat and slacks and the long trench coat that hung on his thin frame. He was, possibly, a little bit older then Marcus. He looked Montarg up-and-down. "And you're a pirate."

"I'm not a pirate. I, too, am a sorcerer."

"That so? Well, Calvin's the name."

"Montarg."

Calvin made an amused grin - obviously trying not to make fun of Montarg's name - then held out his hand. Montarg simply stared at Calvin's face. Calvin slowly put down his hand.

"Where do you live?" Montarg said.

Calvin sighed through his nose. "Well, right now, no where. Why d'ya ask?"

Montarg crossed his arms. "I am the leader of sorcerers around these parts. If you wish, you may join my clan. You'll have a home, food, water and a soft bed to sleep in. What do you say?"

Calvin stared. "What do I say? I say: where is it?" He grinned.

Montarg nodded. "Excellent. Couple of quick questions, however. Are you homophobic?"

Calvin stared. Montarg didn't see how his grin faltered for a second. "No." Calvin said after a moment. "Course not."

"Are you homosexual?"

"No."

"Bisexual?"

"No."

"Are you attracted to males in any sort of way?"

"No."

"Well," He put his hands behind his back. "I'd say you'd best tell Rodney that, but I don't know where he's run off to."

"Rodney, huh…?"

"Oh, yes. Good friend of mine."

"Right." Calvin smirked. "Good friend…"

…

"Maverick, do you want to go and see Eleanor and Jackson today?"

"No."

Mother and child were sat at the dinner table. A bowl of porridge was in front of the child, but his arms were crossed stubbornly. Amanda had tried to get Maverick to eat it for breakfast earlier that day, but he hadn't touched it. So, since it was close to the evening, she'd thought she'd try again. And, boy, she was getting no where. "Why not?"

"I don't like 'em."

Amanda raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" she repeated.

"I just don't."

"Is it because she pulled your tail?"

"Yes."

Amanda smiled gently. "Come on now, Maverick. Eleanor's younger then you, she doesn't know any better. Besides, you can judge her entirely on first impressions."

"No. I want Uncle Alan."

That made Amanda stop. Her smile dropped. Maverick had been asking where Uncle Alan was since they got here and she'd simply replied that Alan couldn't come with them. Maverick had done all of the things she'd expected: cried, threw tantrums, continuously asked questions. Her excuses would only work for so long. She, of course, understood Maverick's feelings. Since he didn't have a father, Alan had been the male role model in his life. He was the first thing Maverick saw when he woke up and he was the last thing he saw when he went to bed. Amanda sighed through her nose. "I know you do, Maverick. But -"

"Why did you make him go away?" Maverick asked and she could see tears develop in his eyes.

"Maverick…"

"I want Uncle Alan!"

"Maverick…"

Maverick whimpered as tears spilled out of his eyes. "Where's Uncle Alan…?"

Amanda frowned. Getting Maverick to get over his uncle was going to be more difficult then she thought…

…

Montarg led the way back to the cavern. Calvin trailed along behind him. After meeting the wind sorcerer, Montarg had abandoned his search for Rodney. He was sure he was fine. Even if Rodney was in trouble, he had _rock _magic. Every single path in Halloween Town was made by cobblestones. He would be fine.

As Montarg stepped in, Richard looked up. Richard's eyebrows shot up. "Hey, Montarg! Ya got a newbie!" Several sorcerers jumped and jogged over. Montarg searched the crowd with his eyes and saw a familiar pink coat. He frowned. "When did he get back?"

"Soon after you left." Marcus said. He laughed. "You guys have terrible timings…" He turned to Calvin. "Nice to meet ya, man. Name's Marcus."

"Calvin." Both men shook hands.

Montarg looked over as Rodney skipped through the crowd. "Rodney."

Upon hearing the rock sorcerer's name, Calvin's smile dropped. Rodney ignored Montarg and held out a hand. "It's always nice to have new people. I'm Rodney."

Calvin stared at him with the same look Montarg had given the wind sorcerer when he had tried to shake his hand. There was an awkward silence between Calvin and Rodney. Rodney slowly put down his hand. "Ok…Not a hand-shaker. That's ok." He frowned at Montarg. "Neither is Montargo."

Montarg sighed through his nose and looked elsewhere.

…

That night, as Marcus walked toward his bedroom, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Marcus looked around and saw Calvin, dressed in his new blue coat and black shirt. Marcus yawned.

"Hey, uh, Marcus is it?"

"Yeah…" Marcus yawned once more.

"Do you know if Rodney's gone to bed yet?"

Marcus was far too tired to think of the question as silly and simply pointed to the kitchen with his thumb. "Naw. He's in the kitchen. Cleanin' or something…" He yawned. "Look, no offence, man, but I'm real tired."

"Yeah, sure. You go to bed." Calvin smiled, hands in his pockets. "Good night."

Marcus waved a good night over his shoulder. As soon as he was gone, Calvin frowned and looked at the entrance to the kitchen. He walked towards it and looked inside. Rodney had his back to him, wiping a plate dry with a towel. Calvin's eyes narrowed and he stepped into the kitchen.

"Hello, Calvin!" Rodney exclaimed without turning. "Don't be alarmed, I'm a rock sorcerer. I can sense who's who by -"

"Yeah, I don't care." Calvin snapped, interrupting him.

Rodney put the plate on the side as his smile dropped. He turned and chuckled nervously. "Yes, well, I, uh…I'm going to bed. See you -" He didn't get to finish, however, because, as he walked toward the exit, Calvin put a hand to his chest and shoved him. Rodney stumbled and fell back against the counter.

Calvin placed a hand on the cupboard behind Rodney's head. "Let's get one thing perfectly clear," He said warningly. "I don't like your kind."

"My kind?" Rodney raised an eyebrow. "You don't like rock sorcerers?"

"No, you _idiot._" Calvin snapped and Rodney shrank back. "I don't like _queers."_

Rodney's eyes widened. "If you hurt me," He said quickly. "I'll call for Montargo and he won't be very happy when he sees you harming me."

"Oh, really? Is that what you always do? Scream for your boyfriend? Is it always in fear?"

Knowing what he was implying, Rodney frowned. "He is not my boyfriend and I don't…we don't…"

"Tell me," Calvin said. "How many of these men have you been with? How many have dropped their trousers for you?"

Rodney's eyes widened. His stomach flipped horribly. He knew what Calvin was implying. "Get away from me."

Calvin frowned and, suddenly, Rodney felt sharp pain on his cheek and he was knocked to the ground, on his hands and knees. Rodney felt the tears pool in his eyes. "_Don't _order me around." Calvin ordered. He bared his teeth. "You're _disgusting. _If you touch me, I will kill you. I don't care about your boyfriend." Before turning to go, he launched a ball of spit onto the back of Rodney's neck. Rodney flinched.

After he'd left, Rodney put a hand to the cheek Calvin had punched. It stung as he touched it. The tears spilled out of his eyes and dripped to the floor. "Montargo…" He whimpered as he realized he was trembling.

…

**Author's note:**

**Me + Mav: Hola, amigos! We're back!**

**Mav: And we brought _presents! _*Holds up a bag***

**Me: What he means is, we brought stories and chapters. I was technically back on Sunday, but…eh. Spain was pretty cool. I brought three new hats, a cane (yes, really. Why? Just cause.), a little dog that yaps ('tis pretty cute), a glowing Snoopy figure and a Jack Skellington t-shirt that I'm wearing right now ('tis just black with Jack's face on it, but it made me so happy when I found it). And now that I'm back, I shall tell you three things that'll pop up on this site some time soon:**

'**Meet the Holiday Leaders'- where you'll see my interpretations of the Holiday Leaders. **

'**There's a Melody for All' - collection of songfics for the Cobwebs Series for different characters and pairings.**

'**Cobwebs Series: Deleted Scenes' - pretty self-explanatory, this one. Basically, scenes that were deleted from the stories in the Cobwebs Series (including the Special Stories).**

**Cool, h-**

**Rodney: Wait a second! You let shape-shifters kidnap me, beat me up and brand me! And now you're letting a sorcerer beat me up too? Who's going to hurt me next? Arachnid? Montargo? Amanda?**

**Me: Hey, look, man, I'm giving you Montarg on a silver platter. Just be happy that you've got him as your Knight in Shining Armour. **

**Rodney: *Pouts and crosses his arms***

**Me: *Sighs* So, Maverick's missing his Uncle Alan!**

**Mav: Montarg's found a new sorcerer!**

**Me: And Rodney's getting bullied! Will Maverick get over missing his uncle?**

**Mav: Will Rodney do anything about Calvin?**

**Me: Or will Montarg find out first?**

**Me + Mav: Descubre la próxima vez!**

**Rodney: MissBliss8527, darling, Montargo sings sometimes. He thinks I can't hear him! :D Sometimes it's in French, though, so I can't understand a _word _he's saying. By the way, it was so nice to see that you were concerned about me! **


End file.
